Mamma Mia: My My, How Can I Resist You?
by elliesophia
Summary: Now married, Sam and Donna (along with the rest of the beloved gang) encounter trails from the past that will bring unexpected turns into the new life they're starting together.
1. My My

~October 12th, 1982~

Donna sat on the ferry journeying to Kalokairi from the mainland. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned back as she breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, trying her best not to vomit. She needed something...anything to distract her from the growing war in her stomach. Sophie. Internally she smiled as she pictured her beautiful, blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl who she hadn't seen in three weeks.

She left Kalokairi three weeks ago in order to head to America to figure out what to do with the money she was left by the old lady she looked after, Bill's great aunt, Sophia. Obviously, she knew what she was going to do with it, but she needed a financial plan, because she didn't trust herself, so she sought out a financial advisor. She headed to New York and met with Mark Whitehead, a trusted financial advisor according to Sophia who helped Donna come up with a safe and secure financial plan for her hotel. After a couple days of endless meetings where Donna would've rather had her head sewn to the carpet, she had to meet with some architects in order to add the additional space. Lynn Harper was the man for the plan. Sophia knew how much Donna wanted to build the villa so she gave Mr. Harper a call ahead of time before she passed, letting him know she trusted him for the job. Donna had given Lynn the plans, to which he was surprised at how accurate her drawings had been for all of the structuring (if only they were hers and not...his...).

Between financial meetings and architect meetings, it took every bit of two and a half weeks, plus rest days before and after the hassle. Yet, Donna had gotten every ounce of every detail taken care of just as she hoped. There was nothing left to do except build, and that's exactly what Lynn Harper's team would be flying over to do in a week and a half. During her downtime Donna toured the Big Apple and all it had to offer and was amazed at the wonderful city. But, it wasn't home. It wasn't Kalokairi, and with every day she was there she missed her sweet Sophie painfully more, but she was going home now.

Donna kept on thinking about Sophie and how much she missed her baby girl and, thankfully, it kept the sea sickness at bay. She hated leaving Sophie for as long as she did, but she couldn't have gotten anything done if she brought her 3 and a half year old baby girl halfway across the globe with her. She left Sophie in the trusted care of her best friends. The Dynamos. _Oh god..._ she thought. _The Dynamos._ The somewhat frightening thought was enough to send Donnas's head flying over the side as whatever she had eaten last came up and spilled right into the clear ocean.

The ferry ride eventually ended and Donna hastily gathered her suitcase and shoved her way to the front to get off. She reached the dock and immediately saw her two best friends in the Dynamo position as Sophie clung to her Auntie Tanya's back. "For one night!", sweet little Sophie yelled. "And one night ONLY!" Tanya and Rosie shouted. They all look expectingly at her, still in position. Donna silently laughed and rolled her eyes. She reached her hand up to the sky like she did when they performed and retaliated back, "DONNAAAAAAA AND THE DYNAMOOOOOS".

Little Sophie immediately hopped off of her godmother's back and full on sprinted towards her mother. "Mommy!", she squealed. Donna dropped to her knees and held her arms out to her whole world. Sophie crashed into her and Donna kiss her head and held her tight. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized just how much she'd missed her baby. "Hi, baby girl!", she said now sobbing.

Tanya and Rosie hurried over and joined in the hug. "Oi stop blubbering, Sheridan. She's fine! You had a great time with Auntie Rosie didn't you, Soph?" Rosie asked as she kneeled down to the little girl and kissed her forehead. Sophie nodded in response as she held a death grip around her mother.

Tanya started, "Yeah, see? Best. Aunts. Ever. We only had one teeny tiny close call when we brought her into the bar with us on the mainland and then this- " Tanya immediately shut her mouth as her best friend shot straight up without missing a beat.

"You did WHAT?!" Donna asked quickly as anger began to course through her body. Tanya started cackling and that's when Donna realized she was, thankfully, only trying to get her riled up. She rolled her eyes and picked Sophie up to rest on her hip. "Right..." she started as she turned around to grab her luggage, "since Cleopatra thinks it's funny to mess with mommy she gets to carry mommy's suitcase back...how 'bout it Soph?" she asked and looked her daughter teasingly in the eye.

Sophie threw her hands up in the air, "Yay! Auntie Rosie do all work so Auntie Tanya carry luggage!" she exclaimed innocently, not knowing she just ratted her aunt out. "Come on, Cleopatra!" Sophie stated matter-of-factly.

Tanya's eyes got wide at her adoptive niece's sass and the Dynamos burst out howling with laughter. She tilted her sunglasses down and looked her straight in the eye, " Just remember I can take back that pink tutu and tiara I got you as easily as I bought it for you..." Tanya threatened. Sophie's eyes got wide and she let out a small gasp at the thought of her new outfit being taken away. "Just remember what Auntie Cleopatra does for you...that's all..." Tanya teased as she got the luggage and loaded it into Donna's jeep.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Donna laid Sophie down for her nap back in their home and kissed her forehead before heading out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She quickly made her way down to the kitchen where her friends would no doubt be trying to run her dry of any alcohol left. She sat at the bar as Tanya poured her a tall glass of red wine and Rosie pulled something smelling delicious out of the oven. Brownies. _Oh thank god_ _ **please**_ _have the chocolate chips in them._ As if Rosie knew what her friend was silently praying for she chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, Shady Lady. I put the chocolate chips in them just for you. AND..." she said as she headed to the fridge and pulled out a tupperware full of chicken salad and opened it, " figured you might could do with the good stuff", she said triumphantly.

Donna gave a big smile and dove right in to her favorite food that her best friend thoughtfully made for her. "You're a goddess" Donna stated with her mouth full of food and continued scarfing down the delicious meal.

Rosie laughed, "Uh...Sheridan" Donna looked up with the fork in her mouth, "you're usually _very_ good at this...but you might wanna consider swallowing" Rosie finished with a cheeky wink.

Donna wiped her mouth and flung the tupperware lid at Rosie jokingly and continued eating. Tanya walked in with the wine and laughed, "Christ, D. Haven't seen you put that much in your mouth since Tammy Manis gave us a whole batch of pot brownies and you, as a pot virgin, thought you needed more than...not 3 bites...but brownies...AT ONCE." she recalled. Donna choked on the water she was drinking and tears came to her eyes as she and Rosie cackled at the memory. "I was honestly worried we were gonna have to get an ambulance for a POT OVERDOSE. She wouldn't move. She just laid there saying her bloodstream was moving piano tiles" Tanya added, still laughing.

"They WERE moving piano tiles in my blood!" Donna said defensively still hunched over from laughing so hard. "Oh god...those were the good days" she said quietly. Rosie and Tanya nodded as Tanya poured everyone a very full glass of red wine.

"Well...mostly...although that night you peed yourself and you were too stoned to get up so it just seeped through the carpet" Rosie reminded her as she burst into another fit of laughter.

" No no Rosie darling, that wasn't even the best part. She wanted to cuddle with the 5 foot long piss mark she made on my carpet! And take it home! She named it Pet Pissy and kept on feeding it m&m's!" Tanya reminded, as she too started another fit of laughter.

Donna's mouth dropped. "What?!l I would never!" she said, defending herself. She had no memory of her peeing on Tanya's carpet and thinking of it as a pet. Rosie put her hand up, "Nope that's it, where's the Bible...I'm getting it and swearing on it." she said as she grabbed the Bible under the living room table which Donna's mother had sent her. "Oh that still means nothing...Sheridan do you have that purple photo book somewhere?" Tanya asked.

Donna looked quizzically at her friend. "Well, yeah it's up on my desk in my room on the right. Why?" Tanya raised her eyebrows and immmediatly darted up the stairs. Donna turned to look at Rosie who was now cutting brownies. "Oh no...you didn't..." Donna said quietly and slowly. Rosie tried to keep a straight face at her friend but failed miserably as bits and pieces of laughter were coming out. "I just know", Donna started as she got up to put her plate in the sink, "that during my most vulnerable moment my friends...my best friends...the women who I have named Godmothers to my only daughter...would be so cruel as to take a picture of me...in my delicate state?" Donna asked quietly. Rosie just stood there snickering.

"You bet your hot ass we did, Pet Pissy. Take a look at that! " Tanya declared, handing Donna the dreaded picture. Donna watched in horror as she saw a blonde headed girl in a black romper lying next to a gigantic yellow stain with an m&m packet in one hand while her other hand held an m&m to the stain. "Oh my god..." Donna said hysterically. "Why didn't you stop me?!" she asked.

Tanya and Rosie knowingly looked at each other. "Oh we did. Well, we tried...sort of...we forced is more like it!" Rosie assured. Tanya nodded, "Yeah... we realized you were at the point of no return when you said you were breathing out pink evaporated ice...so we picked you up: Rosie took your legs and I got your arms...and we were gonna move you to the couch or something more accommodating when you threatened to pee on us if we didn't put you down. We assumed it was just the pot making you say that...turns out it wasn't the pot making you DO that as well...so as we were carrying you, you started peeing yourself so we set you down and let you, to our horror, finish. And that's how Pet Pissy came to be!" Tanya exclaimed dramatically, quite proud of her story telling.

Donna slid onto the floor shaking her head and also becoming too weak to stand from all the laughter. "No fucking way...I swear to God I would've never..." she rolled onto her other side and completely stopped everything she was doing. "Oh god..." she said as she clutched her stomach. She turned so she was lying on her back and took some deep breaths. "Oh god..." she groaned a bit louder. Tanya and Rosie bent down with concern for their friend as she clutched her stomach on the ground.

"Donna, honey are you alright?" Tanya asked as the concern became apparent in her voice. She looked at Rosie as it clicked for her. "Rosie get the trash can I think she's gonna be sick" Rosie immediately got up as Donna laid her head on Tanya's lap. "Hurry!" Tanya shouted as Donna's face became even greener. Rosie tripped over Tanya as the small trash can went flying through the air. Tanya luckily caught the trash can right as Rosie fell onto the other side of Donna just in time to hold her hair back as Tanya held her the trash can. Donna's face went into the trash can as she released what was being built up in her stomach. Rosie and Tanya both rubbed her back as she got rid of everything she'd eaten.

"It's alright, Chiquitita. We'll get you cleaned up. No worries." Rosie reassured quietly once the vomitting had stopped. Donna let her head out of the trash can for a second and breathed some fresh air. "Better?" Tanya asked sweetly. Donna replied by putting her head back in the trash can as the process started all over. The smell of vomit became evident to Tanya and she started gagging. Rosie glared at her, "Dont. You. Dare."she said through gritted teeth. " You didn't change one pull-up, take out one piece of trash, fold one piece of laundry, wash one dish, or cook one meal while we were here, Barbie. No. You don't get to gag." Rosie declared, quiet truthfully. Tanya swallowed softly and nodded as Donna seemed to be finished for the second time. "Better, D?" Rosie asked softly? Donna slightly nodded. "Good."

Donna sat in her bed as Tanya put a thermometer in her mouth and Rosie made her comfortable. The thermometer beeped and Tanya took it out. "97.5...that's odd. She's not sick. Maybe it was the cooking? What'd you have, hippie?" Tanya asked trying to bring some ligh into the conversation.

Donna smiled slightly. She already knew. She just wondered how long until they did. "Chicken salad." she said softly, sinking deeper into her bed. Rosie finished fluffing the pillows and plopped herself down next to Donna.

"Well, can't be the cooking then...chicken is her favorite!" Rosie claimed. Back when they were touring, Rosie always made chicken salad for Donna if she was having a glum day and it always seemed to lift her spirits.

Tanya pursed her lips, "You're right there, Red. Plus, you would've never accidentally undercooked the chicken...right?" Tanya asked wanting to double check. Rosie threw a pillow at her, slightly offended. "Ok ok...I didn't think so...so then it wasn't the cooking." Tanya affirmed. "How do you feel, hon?" she asked and pushed Donna's hair out of her face.

Donna sighed, "Fine I guess...the chicken was great! Just..." she trailed off. She didn't want Rosie to think she hated the chicken, because she didn't! She _loved_ when Rosie cooked.

"Just what, Don?" Rosie asked concerned. Donna's eyes became filled with tears as they silently cascaded down her face.

"Woah woah woah...Donna...honey...what is it?" Tanya asked as she wiped away the tears on her best friend's face. Rosie, in realization, hit Tanya on the arm "Ow! What?!" Tanya exclaimed.

"She loves chicken..." Rosie started as if she was onto something. Donna recongnized the recognition in Rosie's eyes, but she could tell Rosie didn't want to assume.

"Yes, Red We know. The only time she hasn't eaten chicken was when she was..." Tanya trailer off as she caught on to what Rosie was getting at. "Pregnant..." they said together and turned to Donna. She smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, did you know?!" Rosie asked completely shocked. Worry began to fill her for the sake of her best friend. If she was pregnant, she'd be a single mother to _two_ . Yes, if anyone could do it , it was Donna because she was already doing an incredible job with Sophie, but her concern began to grow for her best friend of she had two children. Rosie promised herself that whatever the case, she would stand and support Donna. Always.

"Well we cant KNOW for sure, but yes I suspected." Donna said as she bit her lip and twirled her hair nervously. She was worried her friends were going to completely flip out. Yes, they helped out and are still helping her with Sophie, but another baby?! _Oh, why did this happen? How?_ Oh, she knew how, but The Dynamos could never find out how.

Tanya's jaw was still dropped to the floor as she began asking the common questions: who, what, when, where, why, and how. Donna ignored all of these calmly as she changed the subject and got out of bed. "I bought a pregnancy test while I was in the airport before flying back to Greece," she said shakily as she unzipped the front pocket of the suitcase and pulled out the life changing box.

"Okay...well..." Tanya said composing herself for the sake of her best friend. "Let's find out then. Together," she said as she grabbed one of Donna's shoulders. She would always support her bestfriend. Who cares if she has two kids? She's still their Donna. Just another godchild to spoil with all the money she's getting from this divorce!

"You bet your ass we're in this with you Sheridan. Always." Rosie said and she grabbed her other shoulder. Donna became over whelmed with emotion in that moment and embraced both of her Dynamos as they all hugged each other. They were family. Biologically or not. Nothing would ever change that. They've helped her with one and they'd sure as hell help her with another.

The three of them sat at the edge of Donna's bed. Tanya looked at her watch "It's been five minutes. Well actually it's been eight minutes, so" she was shushed by Rosie who punched her in the arm. "Ow! What's up your ass, Red?"

Rosie rolled her eyes at her best friend, "What's up my ass, Cleopatra is that our best friend may need more than the time given on that bloody box for herself because she was the one who peed on that stick and we were not. We'll go when she goes. She can take the next hour if she likes." Rosie explained trying to get her point across to her Dynamo.

"Riiiiiight, ok Donna. Whenever you're ready honey." Tanya reassured, rubbing Donna's arm. "But, if you'd rather take like another 60 seconds than 60 minutes it might be more you know...beneficial for you, not me. Trust me, I can wait." Tanya added. Donna chuckled at her two Dynamos and stood up to face them.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were more nervous than me," Donna joked as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Her friends gave her a knowing look as they knew she was stalling. She laughed nervously again. "I just...what if I can't do it girls? I mean...I'm constantly worried Sophie is going to grow up and realize that she hates me as her mother or how I did a shitty job raising her and that my best wasn't enough for her, because she deserves the world! She does! She's my baby and I can't give it to her! And then I sure as hell won't be able to give it to this little one either. I'm a horrible mother!" Donna yelled as she sunk to the floor and started sobbing.

"Oh honey, you're just blubbering right now! You're making no sense what so ever! Sophie is incredibly lucky to have you as a mother! You're doing this all on your own, Don. And you're kicking ass while doing it. And I know for a FACT that if you were to bring another life into this world, they would love and adore you just as much as Sophie does. Because, you're an incredible mom, Don. You've done good already, kid." Tanya reassured her while both her and Rosie embraced her. Donna looked at her Dynamos with tears in her eyes for the billionth time that day.

"Okay...you're right. Let's do this." Donna said, not fully prepared on what to do if the test was positive and secretly praying it didn't come to that. Her life would change; she knew that, but in some ways it would be for the better. Getting to have another little joy? It made Donna's heart soar, but the timing couldn't have been worse. Yet, she shoved all of this deep down inside for her own sake and the very possible baby's sake. She waltzed into the bathroom, bravely picked up the stick and stared at it. Her hand started shaking and she grabbed the sink to keep from falling. Tanya and Rosie rushed in and held either side of Donna. What they all saw was far too bitter sweet. Two solid lines. Pregnant. Donna Sheridan was pregnant. Again.

"Don, how did this happen" Tanya asked sweetly, not wanting to push her friend if she wasn't ready to tell them.

Dread immediately filled Donna as she looked at the stick and then at her friends who were patiently waiting. She was no longer filled with dread because of the baby anymore, no she was filled with dread because of what her best friend had asked her seconds ago. _Oh shit..._

 **A/N: Hi all! So I'm SUPER excited to start this story! It will go back and forth during the first little bit, then it'll all be present! But the next couple chapters will be 'present'. (After the wedding). I hope you enjoy this story and I'd LOVE to hear any suggestions you have! If you see stuff you wanna see more of or see stuff you absolutel E! Lemme know! I love feedback:)) Love to all! Thanks!3**

 **Love,**

 **~Ellie**


	2. Mrs Carmichael

**AN: Yikes! This took a little longer than I anticipated to get up! The next couple of chapters will be present based. I hope you you all enjoy! ALSO: Any readers who don't like mature content... viewer discretion is advised:)).**

~Present~

Donna let the warm, early summer breeze blow her blonde curly hair into the air as she watched Sophie and Sky's boat get smaller and smaller. She breathed in deeply as she so often did to clear her head, or in this case to wrap her mind around the scenario. Her toes dug into the sand and curled around it and she kept on breathing in the warm, salty air. She'd be lieing if she said she could believe the events of what had happened over the past five hours. She couldn't. She wondered if she ever _would_ be able to.

She sat down in the soft sand and planted her hands in it as well. _Sophie hadn't gotten married. Why? Because Sophie decided she wanted to wait...thank god_. There was still a wedding, though. Her wedding.

A huge, goofy smile immediately made itself apparent on Donna's face and she looked like a silly school girl as she glanced down at the band on her left ring finger. Married. Donna Sheridan was married...to Sam Carmichael. The man who she fell in love with nearly 21 years ago, who she hadn't seen for nearly 17, and who she'd hopefully never have to be apart from again. She kept on messing with her ring, "Mrs. Carmichael," she whispered to herself, positive no one was around. She held her left hand up to the sky still analyzing the whole situation, "God, I really do love the sound of that," she said to herself.

"I'm positive I love it even more," a low voice said from behind. Donna jumped up only to be met by the gorgeous, blue eyed gaze of her beautiful husband. "Sorry, _Mrs. Carmichael_. Did I disturb you?" he asked teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Donna gave a sexy laugh, "Oh goodness, no. Although, you better hope my husband doesn't catch us." she said as she snaked her arms around his neck. She leaned her forehead against his and gave him a wicked smile.

Sam leaned in to kiss her and at the last second she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. Donna let out a giggle as Sam's jaw mockingly dropped, "You little minx," he joked, pretending to be appalled.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please don't take this the wrong way...you're _extremely_ tempting," she began whispering seductively as she once again wrapped her arms around his neck. She made her way to his neck and planted hot, wet kisses and Sam's breath hitched in the back of his throat. She continued to plant slow kisses across his jaw as both of their heart rates spead up during the build up. She stopped. "My my Mr. Carmichael, the things you do to me...I swear" she whispered in his ear sexily as she messed with one of the first buttons on his shirt. She began to start the kisses again, and she knew she was driving him wild due to the growing bulge in his pants she could feel against her. She smirked. She began making her way to his lips and stopped, Sam let out a groan of disapproval. "But I simply mustn't..." she said innocently, "What would my husband think of me? I could never..." she finished.

Sam slowly shook his head at his new bride who still was pretending to be very serious. He was positive if she ever got bored of the hotel, she could make a living out of acting in a split second. He grabbed his wife's lower back and pulled her to him as she let out a soft gasp of surprise. He carressed her well defined cheek bone with his thumb before going over it with his own hot kisses. It was her turn to feel his pain. He stopped before reaching her lips, both of them already in ragged breathing. "Mrs. Carmichael, I promise you he'll understand." he said very seriously, burning his gaze into her breathtaking green eyes.

She looked at him unconvinced as she ran her hands up and down his torso before she made them around to his back and kept them there. She began to lean in to kiss the love of her life and as she felt his hot breath tickling her skin she stopped, centimeters...no...millimeters away from each other. She stepped back a few steps and took in the very turned on and frustrated man before her and pursed her lips. "Hmmm..." she said as she brought her finger to rest on her cheek, " are you su-" she was cut off as Sam couldn't take anymore.

He lurched for her hungrily and took her face into his hands before crashing his lips down onto hers. She waisted no time and returned the kiss, so relieved to finally feel his lips on hers again. Their mouths moved together making up for so many years lost. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She willingly obliged by opening her mouth slightly to let him in as their tongues battled in the heated kiss. Donna brought her arms to rest around Sam's neck and he grabbed her backside to lift her up. She let out a small squeal into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lightly laughed as he teasingly bit her bottom lip and stopped the kiss as Donna let out a sigh of disappointment. "I promise," he said out of breath. He began kissing her neck fervently as she let out a small moan of pleasure which told him his gestures were appreciated. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt quite urgently which caused Sam to stop. "No...no..." he whispered as he put her down lightly and saw the disappointment all across her face.

Donna knew it. He knew he'd regret doing this, she just wondered how long it would take him to realize he'd made a huge mistake. She nodded understandingly and released herself from his embrace before quietly mumbling, "I'm so sorry". She began to take off.

Sam immediately grabbed her arm and spun her into him, "No, darling you did everything ABSOLUTELY perfectly. Donna? What is it? What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked noticing the tears in her eyes as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Wait...so you're not leaving?" Donna sniffed when her heart rate slowed down as she realized Sam wasn't running for the hills...yet.

"WHAT?! Donna, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked completely confused. Then it hit him. The way she shrugged her shoulders in when she was insecure, her look of heartbreak when he'd said 'no', and the way she tried to get away. He immediately lifted her chin to him, picked her up off of her feet, and kissed her passionately, spinning her around and hopefully erasing any doubt that he would _ever_ leave her in any lifetime . His lips melted into hers as his tender loving kiss came to an end and he put her back down on the ground, but did not release his grip. "Donna...no sorry... Mrs. Donna CARMICHAEL..." he began which earned him a soft chuckle from Donna. " I would never EVER leave you. Ever. I've loved you ever since my eyes locked with your gorgeous green ones as I nearly ran into you with my motorcycle, sopping wet, with your clothes ruined in the rain, and you still looked enchanting" he laughed. "Not a day ever went by where I didn't think of or wish I was with you. Not even on my wedding night when I called your name instead of Lorraine's," he admitted guiltily to her.

Those last words really hit it home for Donna as she looked up into his angel eyes; it showed how he had always wanted her, the circumstance didn't matter, "y-y-you did what?!" she asked completely shocked and unaware of the effect she had on him for the past two decades.

He smiled and shook his head at her, " When the twins were born...Dylan and Chris...I couldn't help but desperately ache for YOU to be their mother and NOT Lorraine. Even if I'd never see you again I couldn't be married to her for long, because it was unfair to her when I was so desperately and completely in love with you. We were married for seven years before we called it off and got a divorce. Even when I was divorced, no one matched up to you, darling. My co workers could set me up on a date here or there and I HATED them, because they didn't rock the ridiculous jumpsuits like you did, or they couldn't belt out anything their heart desires like you could, or they didn't have the spit fire personality that you did, or your gorgeous hair that compliments your sun kissed skin," he said as he began to give her butterfly kisses across her collar bone getting carried away. He left a trail of kisses across her upper chest as he gently sunk lower towards her cleavage, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

Donna closed her eyes at the sensation, it'd been far too long. Nearly 17 years too long. She gasped as she realized Sam had reach the top of her breasts as she let out a small moan. Sam smirked against her skin as she pulled his head up to be level with hers. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the immense love and devotion his reflected for her. "Oh, Sam...I'm sorry it's just...because of when you left to get in engaged and then, oh god New York a few years after I-I" Sam silenced her by tenderly placing his finger upon her lips.

"Donna _Carmichael_ , if I was able to catch you on New York that final day, we would've been married for the better part of 16 years by now" he reassured her matter-of-factly. She nodded knowingly at his comment. No one knew about New York and she felt a pang of guilt begin to grow in her stomach, but she wasn't going to go and tackle that, not tonight anyway. "Sweetheart, the reason I said 'no' a few moments ago was because it's been so long and I want to do this properly. This is your wedding night after all," he reminded her seductively.

Donna smirked at his last comment. _Oh shit..._ a whole new anxiety started to fill Donna. She hadn't been with Sam in over 20 years, well actually nearly 17, but it didn't matter! What if he didn't find her attractive anymore and ran for the hills! After having children, Donna didn't feel like she looked the same. Plus, in your 40's things look different than they do in your 30's and especially in your 20's. Her head started spinning and her stomach started churning. She swallowed all of her anxiety down momentarily in order to respond, " _Our_ wedding night, Mr. Carmichael. Unless, you want to be left out of the fun...I can go solo," she teased equally as seductive. Sam shook his head 'no' very quickly which caused Donna to let out a dirty laugh. "Good..." she whispered before giving his hand a kiss and letting it go, "then I'll see you in an hour," she winked at her husband and darted across the beach towards the steps. She needed 'a little repair and renovation' as Tanya called it. She needed her Dynamos.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Donna burst through her best friends' hotel room quite briefly after leaving Sam, "Wha? Donna?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Rosie asked, thinking her best friend would be having her way with her very handsome husband right about now. "Turn around and go get LAID!" Rosie commanded sternly, attempting to push Donna out the door.

Tanya came into the room in her robe fresh from a shower, "Sheridan, what the fuck?!" Tanya yelled seeing her bestfriend in her hotel room instead of being gloriously banged by her hot new husband.

"Exactly what I said!" Rosie exclaimed as she stopped her failing attempt of pushing Donna out. "You better have a damn good reason to be in here rather than with that gorgeous specimen you get to call your husband," Rosie warned. Donna threw herself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh god...", Tanya said. "Donna, honey..." Donna looked up at her Dynamo quizzically, "are the soldiers working done there for him? Are there problems with the cannon?" Tanya asked half joking and half serious.

Donna sat up and let out a laugh "Oh god... NO. Well honestly, I hope not. I don't know. I wouldn't think so anyway. Ok right...I need help" she said desperately to her Dynamos. They both looked at her wide eyed in shock, then each other, and then back at her. They said nothing. "Oh come on PLEASE! I just don't want him to be disappointed when he sees me, you know...what if he doesn't like it?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh good grief, Pet Pissy. I thought you wanted us to help you with the _physical_ part," Rosie laughed and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Tanya let out a relieved laugh, "Yeah, me too!" she added as she got up to pour some champagne for the three of them. "But, of course we'll help you, Sheridan- or should I say _Carmichael_ now" she gave a big smile to her best friend who in favor, just returned it as they all had a mini squeal session.

"OH MY GOD I KNOW IM MARRIED!" Donna screamed. They gave girly screams in return and all clinked their champagne and downed it together. "AND IM FINALLY GONNA GET LAID!" they all cheered again and downed another small glass of champagne. "BY MY FUCKING GORGEOUS HUSBAND WHO IS FUCKING SAM CARMICHAEL!" she finished as they all started squealing like they were teenagers again.

"AND BETTER YET: YOUR HUSBAND IS ACTUALLY SOMEONE YOU LOVE!" Tanya joked, making fun of herself and her three previous failed marriages. Donna and Rosie both let out a big laugh as they all eventually calmed down while the alcohol took effect to help loosen things up. "What were we talking about?" Tanya asked. Silence fell upon all of them.

"Oh yeah! We're getting Sheridan sluttied up!" Rosie remembered. "Okay, Tanya go get your curling iron and the makeup we used on her last night." Tanya sprinted into the bathroom to retrieve the items needed. "And hurry! I still have to meet Bill in an hour at his boat!" Rosie yelled to Tanya.

Donna gave her friend a high five, "Damn, Red. Who would've though it'd be _us_ getting laid after all these years, instead of Cleopatra?" she teased to her best friend. Tanya re entered the room and hit Donna on the head, "Ouch!" she yelped and stuck her tongue out at her bestfriend. "You're just jealous, Donkey Testicles," Donna fired back. Tanya rolled her eyes, but she wasn't jealous, she was pretty damn grateful her girls were finally getting what they well deserved.

"Geez, both of you shady ladies are getting action tonight. Good. You both need it because you look like hell," Tanya teased as she plugged the curling iron up and got out the makeup. "Sheridan, what are you gonna wear?" Tanya asked as she started taking pieces of her bestfriend's hair and curling them into sexy waves. The moment was just all too perfect for the girls and it took them back to the good 'ole days, when they would all do each other's makeup and hair and help each other fit into those suffocating jumpsuits.

Donna pondered her friends question for a moment. "I don't know..." she said puzzled. Then it hit her. "Rosie go look for a box on the top shelf of the closet over there," she requested as she watched Rosie clumsily retrieve the box after a few good jumps. Rosie handed the box to Donna and she opened it to reveal a black lace thong, push up bra, and silk robe with lace trimmings. "It's not much or anything to fancy, but I bought it a couple years ago, because I damn felt like it. I wore it a couple times just to feel sexy and then I guess I moved some stuff around and it got stuck in here," she shrugged and put the items back in the box.

"Damnit Sheridan, put that little number on and we won't be seeing you till next year. Especially after we're done with you," Tanya stated excitedly as she was going through her friend's hair with expert speed.

Donna smiled excitedly, "Really? So you don't think it's too simple or anything?" Donna asked nervously. Rosie started on Donna's makeup which had been washed off when the pipe exploded.

"Hell, no. It'll be perfect! It's just enough without too much for your wedding night." Rosie declared sensibly. She redid a little foundation for Donna and barely anything else on her face since her natural cheekbones took care of the rest. She added some dark shimmery eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, a little dark lipstick and she was ready to go. The Dynamos all felt a tad disappointed that their girl time had come to an end, but they were all to excited for what was very soon in store. Tanya finished Donna's hair right after Rosie was done, fluffed it up, and let her look in the mirror.

"Holy shit...I wanna fuck me right now," Donna joked as she took in her big waves and the expert, yet subtle, make up Rosie had done. Her best friends squealed in excitement. They shoved the box with her 'clothes' in them and stared pushing her out the door.

"GO FUCKING GET IT SHERIDAN!" they yelled together. "AND DONT COME BACK TILL YOU CANT WALK!" Tanya added as Rosie howled with laughter before shoving her out the door and quickly pushed it closed. Donna walked out of the hallway and made her way to the villa where Sam would be...

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Donna stood in front of the door to her and Sam's bedroom. Her heart was racing...oh god what if he hates it? Well, there was really only one way to find out. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door without giving it much thought, and immediately regretted it when she did so. But, then she saw him. The look he gave her was one of pure adoration and it made her knees go weak. Then, she looked around the room and was deeply touched. Sam had lit the room with candles to give off a gorgeous lighting, and the floor was covered in rose petals as champagne sat in a bucket on her dresser. He had changed the bedding to the soft and silky sheets, which he no doubt had to go and ask Eddie for in storage. It was all so thoughtful and she gave a small smile as her nerves were still getting the better of her.

"Hi," he said softly as he stood up from sitting on the bed and made his way to her. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance more. She looked breathtaking, well she always did to him, but the way the candle light hit her skin, with her makeup that accentuated her beautiful eyes, and how her dress still clung to her in all the right places from the pipe burst earlier. She was perfect. She always had been to him really, and he'd had 21 years to dwell on the mistake he had made.

"Hey yourself" she shakily as she looked down at the floor. She ran her hands up and down his arms once he reached her and took a shaky breath before smiling up at him. She felt his hand tenderly cup her cheek as she leaned her head into his hand and closed her eyes. She felt him place a warm, delicate kiss on her forehead that helped release a small bit of the tension within her. "This is beautiful, Sam. Thankyou," she said sincerely.

He smiled and slowly nodded, "Anything for my girl," he responded genuinely. He pushed her hair away slightly, "Mrs. Carmichael?" he asked lightly, Donna turned and looked at him with big eyes, "did you know how absolutely _heart-stopping_ you look tonight?" he questioned. She meekly looked down and shook her head no. He wrapped one arm around his waist as his other went to hold her face in his hand. "Donna?" he asked millimeters away from her face, "are you nervous?" he asked somewhat anxiously.

Oh god, there it was. She couldn't lie to her new husband. Her face became red and she quickly shook her head yes, "of course I'm nervous, Sam. My god the last person I was with was well...you! And that was over 16 years ago and things change, you know. Bodies change. A lot. And I just don't want you sprinting back to New York when you find out I don't look anything like I used to. So I'm just...I'm warning in advance," she explained, realizing it felt a little better to get everything out in the open.

Sam let out a loud, short burst of laughter before unsuccessfully covering it up with a cough. The look his wife was giving him led him to believe she found no humor in this: her hands were on her hips and her eyebrows were arched. Little did she know she was turning him on all the more as the bulge in his pants grew once more. "Right..." he started, snaking his arms back around her waist. "...Darling, I promise you, even if you weren't attractive underneath this, which I can already see is not the case" he teased, peering down the V-neck of her dress, which earned him a playful slap from Donna. "...I'd still love you. God, sweetheart just look what your doing to me right now. And you're still fully dressed!" he expressed and brought her hand to his crotch so she could feel the growing desire he had for her. He realized he'd put her a bit at eyes when she softly smiled and bit her lip.

"God...I love you," she said and put her lips on his, instantly tasting the scotch he'd undoubtedly drank earlier to take the edge off. She couldn't blame him. He bit her bottom lip teasingly and brought the kiss to an end. "I just want this to be perfect," she groaned worriedly.

"It will be, because it's us, Don. There's not a soul I love more in this world and there's not a greater way for me to prove my love to in you, in this moment, other than this. I've waited 20 years to tell you how much I love you, so let me prove it to you, darling," Sam assured her.

Tears welled up in Donna's eyes immediately as her husband's beautiful words sunk in. She brought her forehead to his, "Wait here..." she whispered and kissed his nose before grabbing her box and locking herself in the bathroom. She had no fear anymore, or she wouldn't until she opened that door and Sam would decided for himself if she was still worth it or not. She knew he would though, he had loved her too much for too long... _right?_ Donna expertly put on her matching underwear and robe before checking her appearance in the mirror. She looked down at her high heels she hadn't taken off yet. _Damnit...on or off?!_ She remembered what rosie said about not 'too much' and she agreed with her best friend, she didnt want anything to extravagant to distract from their wedding night. _Off_. She easily kicked off her shoes and did a double take in the mirror. "Alright Sheridan..." she told herself, and with that she softly opened the door and found her gorgeous husband waiting. He'd taken his jacket and shoes off and had rolled his sleeves up, Donna could already feel her underwear becoming wet.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he took in his jaw-dropping wife. Her shirt, black robe had been tied aroun her perfect waist and had clung to her glorious curves. He could see a great deal of cleavage from the top, covered in lace and we wanted nothing more than to shred it all off. Right then and there. He noticed Donna's face began to fall as she was mistaking his silence for a bad thing. "Wow...ahem...wow." he raspily and realized his throat had gone very dry as he had taken in his beautiful wife. "You look...wow..." he coughed out, heading for the champagne to coat his throat.

"Sam? Honey? Are you okay?" Donna asked laughing. She rushed over to him and rubbed his back gently. He nodded eagerly as he downed a full glass of champagne before pouring her one. "Thankyou" she whispered seductively and planted a light kiss on his lips before sipping on the champagne.

"Yeah, I'm uh. Fine. It just got a lot uh...hooter in he- uh I mean hotter in here" he jumbled out on accident, but in his defense he has too busy acknowledging his wife's impressive cleavage.

Donna let out a dirty laugh before finishing her champagne, "Darling, I'm up here," she teased as her husband immediatly realized he'd been caught in the act. "Oh please, you didn't think you were being smooth, did you?! Yikes, maybe you have lost your game. Oh god what have I done?!" she joked.

"I don't have to be smooth about it, sweetheart. In case you've forgotten we're married. Which means I get to admire you day and night anytime I fucking want, because you're finally mine. Took long enough after two decades, don't you think?" he said hotly.

If his intention was to turn Donna on, it sure as hell was working. It was something about the way he had just swore to her that made her weak at the knees. Again. "I don't know..." she pondered cheekily. I could've waited another...you?" she asked teasingly.

He grabbed her around the waist quickly which emitted a small gasp from Donna. "Not a fucking damn chance, Carmichael." There he went with that word again. It was a damn good thing he was holding her, or else she would've fallen over. He softened up. "Truly, Mrs. Carmichael, you're stunning," he remarked.

He began to give her kisses across her chest that left a scorching trail behind them as she let out a pleasant, soft gasp. Sam found the sash in her robe and began to undo the silky knot, at the same time Donna started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, before just trying to rip them off. He went up her neck, her jaw, and finally, her lips. Their lips fused together as the passion ignited. He could taste the fresh champagne on her tongue and vice verse as their tongues swirled together, battling each other. She kept on ripping the buttons apart until she finally got them all off, at the same time he was able to untie her sash. He easily slid the silky material off of her shoulders and rid himself of his own shirt in the process.

Sam took a few steps back and admired his beautiful wife in her underwear. Despite giving birth and being 20 years older, somehow she managed to look more desirable now than ever. Her impressive curves complimented her toned legs and flat stomach along with her beautiful breasts, which he was still staring at. He looked her in the eye while holding one hand, "You are the most desirable woman to _any_ man, I assure you. Not just me, darling. No...I just happened to be the one you fell in love with, in return. Which I'm eternally gratefully for, you're beautiful now more so than ever," he whispered lovingly to her. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked tenderly.

Donna gave a small smile at her husband's previous words. Her heart seemed to grow and she somehow loved this man more than ever, which she didn't think was possible. He was willing to wait if she wasn't just ready yet, because it was extremely evident he was comfortable with her body, but if she wasn't, he was not about to be the one to push her. Little did he know she was ready. She was nearly 17 years ready. "I've never been more sure of anything. I promise, Sam" she uttered to take away any doubt he had in his mind.

Sam nodded in response as he cupped her cheek, "We'll take it slow" he reassured. She bit her lip and lightly nodded in anticipation. He once again, pressed his lips to hers and they lost themselves in the passionate kiss. He moved them to the bed where he delicately layed her down. He crawled onto the bed and hovered above her before going down towards her breasts and showering her with light kisses. He reached behind her and unhooked her black lacy bra before throwing it over their heads behind them, which earned a laugh from Donna. He took her left breast into his mouth as Donna gasped. "Oh god Sam..." she moaned. He swirled his tongue slowly around the nipple before repeating his very appreciated gestures to the other breast.

Donna fumbled with his belt buckle, and Sam, sensing her dilemma, helped her out. He quickly relieved himself of his belt and pants so he was left in nothing but his underwear before picking up where he left off by kissing her stomach. Donna ran her hands through his hair as he reached the top of her lacy black material. He smirked against her skin and looked up at her, asking for permission. She smiled and nodded softly. He took the sides of the underwear and slid them down slowly, kissing everywhere the panties were removed from before he tossed those too behind them. He looked deeply at his wife who was now fully naked in front of him, and he was certain the now painful member in his underwear would find itself out on its own. Not before he made it memorable for her. The last man she was with was him nearly 17 years ago, and he wanted to keep it that way. He needed to show her how much he loved her.

Sam began by kissing her inner right thigh, until he reached the top. He then repeated the process to her left thigh before reaching the beginningof her entrance. Donna tossed her head around. She was positive he had no idea how insane he was driving her. Oh, but he knew. He could tell by how ready she was for him. "Sam..." she pleaded quietly. His hot breath was level with her, before he flicked out his tongue and entered her. She moaned loudly, "Oh god...". He repeated his menstrations several times before entering her with one, then two of his fingers as his mouth went to the tiny bundle of nerves right above it.

Donna felt an all too familiar feeling begin to form deep within her. She tossed from side to side as breathing became more and more ragged and the ball of sexual fire grew bigger and more immense within her. She was almost there and her husband wasn't stopping. Sam could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and he upped the pace as her hips bucked against him. He furiously pumped in her once, twice, and a final time as she screamed his name and let wave after wave of her orgasm envelope her. Sam smiled and crawled back up to his wife, seeing her with her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling dramatically. He lightly kissed her lips and Donna returned the kiss; she could taste herself on his lips.

She pulled her head away, "Thankyou, have I told just _how much_ I've missed and loved you?" she whispered sincerely. He smiled and brought his forehead to hers. "My god...that was...wow. I guess you haven't lost it. Damn, Carmichael. " she laughed as Sam laughed with her and began kissing her again.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Carmichael. I'm not done with you, yet" he uttered in between kisses. He felt Donna's hand reach the waistband of his boxer's and slowly inch them down his body.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Carmichael?" Donna asked heatedly. Sam just stared into her gorgeous green eyes, never breaking eye contact with her as she took the underwear far down as she could and he kicked them off.

"Oh no, darling. That's a promise." he rasped sexily. She gave a naughty giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly positioned himself above her. "Donna, if you don't wan-" she silenced him with a soft kiss and swiped her tongue across his lower lip and ended it before giving him time to respond. "Alright then, Carmichael." he chuckled as he positioned himself to enter her, "I love you...more than life, so let me show you," he whispered as he looked deeply into her eyes and pushed a piece of stray hair out of her face.

Sam entered her gently as she got used to the incredible sensation and they both moaned out loud in pleasant surprise. Donna opened her eyes to find him still staring at her, "I already know, babe. Make love to me. I need you." she whispered before bringing him in for another light kiss. That was all Sam needed to know as he began to slowly move within her. Donna moaned loudly as he gently sped up the pace, not wanting to rush it too much, "Oh god Sam...".

They took it slow for the first few minutes, as Donna got used to the phenomenal feeling of her husband filling her completely. She raked her fingers across his back as he moved within her. Sam began to move slightly quicker, sensing she was ready. They both were.

Donna took her legs and wrapped them around his waist so he could enter her much deeper as it brought a new level of pleasure to both of them. "My god, Donna..." Sam moaned as he was able to enter her much deeper due to her new position. He began to shower her neck with hot wet kisses, especially near the base of her neck where it drove her wild all those years ago. She tossed her head back as she began to feel the brink of another orgasm under way, and took deep breaths as the feeling was becoming almost too much to bear. She held onto him tighter in hopes it would keep her from coming. Sam wasn't far behind her and knew she was so close as her walls were tightening around him. He gently kissed her forehead before bringing himself to her ear, "Let go, sweetheart. I'm right behind you, I promise" he whispered.

Those words were the words Donna needed to hear as she relaxed and let her climax come as Sam went into her deeper and harder than ever before. Her orgasm flooded through her whole body like nothing she had ever felt before as she moaned out her husband's name. Feeling and hearing his wife reach her relief, pushed Sam to the point of no return as he released deep inside her and called out her name. He brought his forehead to rest against her's as they both tried to catch their breath and come back down from cloud nine.

Donna cupped Sam's face in her hands. "That was amazing," she said, still trying to catch her breath and partially stunned.

Sam kissed the top of her nose, "Oh believe me, darling that was equally as much you as it was me. You were incresible. Seriously, I forgot just how phenomenal you were or else I would've come back here much sooner," he teased.

Donna grabbed the nearest pillow and slammed it across his head at his half-compliment half-joke. "Meh. I could've waited," she joked back.

Sam's eyebrows raised and he immediatly removed himself from her and hopped off the bed as he watched his wife's jaw drop. "Right then..." he said as he began to put his boxers back on. "I'll be in the guest bedroom until you decided you can't wait any longer," he said half heartedly and mockingly shrugged his shoulders.

Donna sat up and shrugged back, "Ok...suit yourself darling," she said nonchalantly and pushed the covers back to reveal the body he was undeniable attracted to. Constantly. She crossed her legs and her arms, which just made her breasts bigger in the grand scheme of things to him.

"Y-y-you know..." he began to stutter and cleared his throat. "I think, that I'll be much more beneficial here actually, instead of the uh...uh..." he lost his train of thought admiring his beautiful wife.

"Guest room?" Donna's finished for him and pulled the covers back up over her body. Sam quickly yanked them back down to reveal her gorgeous body to him and crawled back onto the bed.

"What guest room?" he asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes at him as he wrapped an arm around her. "You're absolutely breathtaking, you know?" he told her admiringly. She just rolled her once again and shuffled deeper into the covers. "Donna, sweetheart honestly..." he said and took her hand upon his chest so he could heel his heart. "Now, not only is that from the mind blowing sex we just had," Donna let out another dirty laugh he found so sexy, "but every time I think of you, see you...especially like this! I swear it skips a beat, because it realizes it was made for you," he finished with a tender kiss to his lips.

Donna rubbed the side of his cheek with her thumb, "Sweetalker," she teased trying not to choke up over every single thing he had just said, like she had done the rest of the night. "Where were all of these declarations back when-" she started jokingly

"They were kept hidden because of a fucking bastard's pride of getting hurt by the only woman he ever truly loved," he said simply.

"Baby, we can't change that. But, we do have each other now. Technically until we die...oh god you better be glad we have mind blowing sex ,Carmichael," she teased snuggling into him.

"Diddo" he winked. He kissed her head and sunk down into the covers with her, "Goodnight, Mrs. Carmichael," he said and blew out the candles on the bedside table.

Donna turned to face him, "Who the hell said anything about sleeping?!"

 **A/N part 2: I hope you all liked it! Again, I love hearing feedback of what you guys think and suggestions on what you'd like to see!**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Ellie 3_**


	3. Efficiency

**Hi all! 3 Ok so real quick: thankyou for some sweet reviews and favorites/ follows I've began to receive! I'm glad you enjoy this story and I have so much in store hopefully:)) After this chapter we'll have another one before we take blast to the past for a bit ;) I'm super excited! Love to all!~Ellie**

Sam brushed his sleeping wife's hair to the side and just watched her in her peaceful state. The early morning light was beginning to come in through the window and Sam read the clock. It was 5 am. She fell asleep probably an hour ago in his arms, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. There was still so much he wish he could take back, but never would be able to. Too many years lost, and he'd never get them back. Too many years of her on her own raising their possible daughter, and yet he was never there.

He'd seen a faint scare on her lower stomach while adoring her body, he knew what it was. Lorraine had to have a C- section with the twins and the moment he saw that scar on her stomach, was the moment his heart shattered. It was a painful reminder of everything he missed, and he never even knew in New York 17 years ago. He saw another scar on her wrist, which caused his stomach to churn and he couldn't even bring himself to think about it, not yet.

His sight became blurry when the tears filled his eyes and he vowed to himself: that he would do everything in his power to give her everything that she ever would do anything for his wife, come hell or high water...even if it meant one day she realized it was all a mistake and wanted him out; if it would guarantee her happiness, he wouldn't miss a beat. "I will love you _endlessly_. I promise," he tenderly kissed her forehead and shortly fell asleep afterwards holding her.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

The mid afternoon sun filled the room long before Donna had woken up and Tanya and Rosie were trying to give their Super Trouper a little alone time with her new hunky husband.

A big crash came from the courtyard. "Damnit, Eddie! Why don't I go and get you some pots and pans to bang around too? Jumbo stereo maybe?" Tanya spat with venom and pulled her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose.

"A night with you maybe?" Eddie asked, picking up the trash can that he'd dropped with all the broken glasses in it.

Tanya got painfully close to the young boy and put her finger under his chin. She inwardly smirked as she knew he thought he knew what was coming. "Down fella, I'm old enough to be your mother," Tanya pushed his chest causing him to stumble back onto the ground.

"Oi! More like grandmother!" Rosie shouted making her way from the patio steps, quite flustered. "Oh my god, Cleopatra! Did you actually lift a finger?" Rosie grabbed her friend's hand and immediately began looking for a chipped nail.

"SSSHHHH! We've got love birds up there who haven't even ruffled their feathers this fine day, yet," Tanya yanked her hand away from Rosie and smoothed her dress down.

Rosie's jaw dropped, "Bloody hell, you mean they're still sleeping?! How the fuck?" She looked up at her best friend's balcony. "Are you sure?" she turned to Tanya quizzically, blocking the afternoon sun with her eyes

Tanya let out a deep laugh, "Oh, sweetie. While you were on your ocean getaway...I was able to hear their's. All. Night. Or should I say morning," she laughed and began barking orders at Eddie and Pepper. "They stopped chirping around 5 in the morning," Tanya informed her best friend.

"Jesus Christ! They went on for hours!" Rosie began to pick up some dishes and take them into the kitchen to be washed as Tanya followed.

"Well, honey...they went without seeing each other for nearly 17 years," Tanya reminded her friend, and to Rosie's shock, picked up a dish and began washing them with her.

"My my, Cleopatra! Are you Cinderella today, instead?" Rosie wipped her friend's behind with the dish towel as Tanya let out a surprised yelp.

"Only for our Dynamo. Because good god, she needs it. Hell, I needed for her to get it." Tanya picked up two now clean wine glasses and filled them to the brim.

"Amen to that," Rosie added and clinked her glass to Tanya's.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Donna began to stir after hearing a distant crash. She opened her eyes and realized she was in her husband's arms. She smiled deeply and snuggled closer as her husband instinctively tightened his grip around her. She heard the distant voices of her Dynamos, but couldn't care less at the moment.

Sam began rubbing his wife's back after she had snuggled closer into him. He kissed the top of her hair, "Good morning, Mrs. Carmichael" he whispered into her ear.

Donna looked up at her husband and snuck a quick, light kiss before pulling away. "Mmmhhhhhmmm," she groaned and turned to look at the clock. "Mmm?" she groaned confusingly. It was 2 in the afternoon. Sam started laughing and she turned to stare at him. "Oh my god..." she laughed.

"Welcome to married life, Mrs. Carmichael," he muttered against her lips as he pulled her in for their first passionate kiss after waking up. She immediately opened her moth up to allow his tongue in, any worries about his desire for her immediatly melted away as she deepened the kiss and slipped her own tongue into his mouth. She smiled against his lips and pulled away, much to her other half's disappointment.

"Huh. Wasn't what I expected," she feigned disappointment. She smiled against his lips and pulled him on top of her.

"Again? My my...Mrs. Carmichael. Why _didn't_ I come back sooner?" he teased as he reached for the small of her back and held her closer. "Especially considering after the many, _many_ events last night. Five if I recall correctly," he began caressing her curves.

"Six," Donna corrected him and pushed him off of her. Sam's jaw dropped at his wife's action as she stood up completely naked, much to his enjoyment, and scouted out her underwear. "And besides, we have too much to do to have any re occurring events; we have to be efficient with our time," she sighed dramatically and flopped down onto the bed with her panties attempting to put them back on.

Donna wanted him, god she _needed_ him, as if six times wasn't enough through the night. But, she was still worried. She fell deeper in love with him as each second went by, although she couldn't help but wonder if he'd still leave her in a few days time with a phone number left on her bed for a good lawyer. He'd broken down all of her walls after 4 years of rebuilding, only to have them shattered. So, she spent another 17 years building stronger, fiercely independent ones. He had already destroyed them, there wasn't even any dust to blow.

Sam could tell something was up with his beloved. Time had been their enemy, but it didn't change how frightfully well he knew her. She had pressed her lips together staring at her wedding ring, while tapping her fingers into her palm. He knew she was deep in thought, and he knew what about when her shoulders shrugged in. It was always her body's involuntary way of showing what she so desperately tried to hide all these years: insecurity. He knew he had to take action.

"I see..." Sam muttered and scooped her up in his arms and grabbing her black, lacy thong from her. "You won't be needing this, darling," he reassured, before taking them both towards the bathroom, earning many squeals and bursts of laughter from Donna.

"Sam?!" she exclaimed once he opened the shower door and turned on the shower, while she was still in his arms. She playfully slapped his shoulders only to have him pretend to loose his grip on her, earning another squeal.

Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, and set her down before wrapping his arms around her waist, "We'll just have to be productive then, won't we? Or what'd you say? Efficient?" He leaned down and gave his wife a passionate kiss, erasing any thought of his doubts for her, at least for now.

Donna laughed into his mouth and pulled away, "My my Carmichael...there are good ideas in there other than hotel designs," she caressed his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You bet your hot ass there are," he murmured back, closing the shower door after getting the water to the perfect tempature.

Donna hopped in order to wrap her legs around Sam's waist, at the same time Sam lifted her the rest of the way with ease. "Eager are we?" he asked hotly, and flashed her a wicked grin as his forehead was pressed against hers. He pressed her up against the shower wall which caused caused Donna to gasp. He began to press hot kisses across her collar bone, before reaching the spot right at the bottom of her neck that drove her wild.

She let out a small moan at the attention her husband was giving her. "Well, darling if you're complaining we don't have to bring our tally up to seven," she threatened raspily and smirked when her husband pulled away, eyes nearly popping out of socket.

"Oh no darling, I'm not complaining," he explained brushing her now wet hair out of her face due to the hot shower beating over their heads. "Never with you. That's a promise," he assured with a wink before tenderly kissing her cheek.

Sam had changed the tone of the atmosphere in a split second. Donna realized he knew of her insecurities by the way he gave a heartfelt response to her harmless teasing. It touched her and made her heart soar, knowing her husband was so keen on her understanding the value she had to him.

She winked back and kissed his nose. "Ever the sweet talker," she wiped away the droplets of water from his forehead. "Now am I up here for my own amusement or?" she began, and reached for the handle to turn the water even hotter.

Sam chuckled at his wife's actions and pulled her close to him as humanly possible. The steam from the shower began to cloud the bathroom as it was only them. Breathing was heavy, hot water and sweat were mixed together and cascading down their bodies, yet no one moved. His deep blue eyes burned into her bright green and vice versa. "I think I can help you with that," Sam managed to choke out.

"Mmm," Donna slowly nodded and brought her wet lips to his. She slowly lowered herself onto him. It wasn't hard to do, considering how _excited_ her husband was. They both let out a gasp into each other's mouths as the hot water continued to fall over them. She let her husband fully enter her before she made any movements.

Sam moved away to look into his wife's eyes at the beginning of their passion. The steam was getting thicker and so was the tension between them. She didn't move. Sam slowly shook his head at his free spirited wife, "You know darling, maybe you are up there for your own amusement. Considering the torture you're putting me through," he strangled out which caused Donna to let out a dirty laugh which he felt. Everywhere.

She brought her lips back to his as he slowly moved in and out of her, allowing her to move her hips up and down. She ran her hands up and down his well defined back and giggled as he felt his hands travel to her backside and hold on to it. "More," she moaned into his ear. "I need to feel _all_ of you inside me, Carmichael. Now," she commanded seductively.

Sam didn't have to be told twice by his wife. Especially considering the state they were both in. He upped the pace as the hot water was turned up as well. She moved her hips faster along with him as they moved in perfect rhythm.

She took him as deep as she could before he would almost completely come out of her before thrusting fiercely back in. He began to fill her walls tighten around him as she was reaching her climax. Luckily he wasn't too far behind due to how she was moving against him.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Mrs. Carmichael," he whispered into her ear. All she could do was moan in response as her husband's hot words were bringing her over the edge. "I need to know just how _much_ you need me, because this as how much I need you," he finished and sped up even more, giving her everything he had as he thrusted passionately into her.

Donna couldn't hold back as her orgasms took over and she screamed her husband's name at the top of her lungs over what he had just given her. It seemed to go on and on as the more he thrusted the higher it seemed to take her, instead of dying down. She felt her eyes would roll into the back of her head as she closed them and experienced wave after wave of the most surreal feeling to ever be created inside her.

Sam watched as his wife screamed his name and her face as he realized he was taking her higher and higher to a place she'd never been before. It was enough to send him over the edge as he came right behind her, calling her name and holding tightly as he released within her all he had.

Their foreheads rested against each other as it was hard to tell if their bodies or the water was hotter. He wiped the hair out of her face and lifted her chin to him, "You never cease to amaze me, you know?" he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Donna smiled in return and brought her arms to rest across his shoulders, "I know," she cheekily winked and lifted herself off of him. He picked her up and set her back down on the shower floor. What she didn't expected was for her legs to give way as she immediatly went backwards.

Sam caught her just in time and began to laugh, "Good god, Carmichael. I didn't know I had _that_ effect on you, nice to know after all this time," he winked smugly, but spoke too soon when he missed his footing and slipped, bringing them both down.

Donna's head hit the floor, but she didn't care as she started howling with laughter. "Likewise," she managed to utter before laughing hysterically again.

Sam began laughing equally as frantic and helped his wife into a sitting position before holding her in his arms. "You make me weak to the knees, darling," he kissed her temple as she hissed in pain. "Donna? Did you hit your head?" he started silently chuckling, realizing they took quite a spill.

Donna bit her lip and turned around in his arms to face her husband. "Yea...wha? Are you laughing at my pain?!" she teased and stood up a little too fast causing the shower to spin a bit due to all of the hot water, and the electrifying, knee-weakening sex they just had. "Right..." she breathed as Sam shot up with concern.

"Sweetheart..." he sighed and took her face into her hands looking for any sign of serious injury. Thankfully, he found none. "It might leave a bruise darling," he chuckled and tried to wipe the smile off his face in case she would've genuinely been offended.

Donna's jaw mockingly dropped as she moved past him and opened the shower door and slammed it shut. "Then I suppose you don't need assistance with showering if you find your partner a laughing stock," she sighed and began to walk out of the bathroom, only to be pulled back by her husband from behind.

Sam pulled Donna back in, kicking and laughing, and shut the shower door. He backed her up to the wall and placed both hands on either side of her. "I don't think so, Mrs. Carmichael. I promised you we'd be efficient. I don't intend on breaking promises to my wife," he kissed her lightly before turning around to hold two containers, "Which one?" he asked confusingly.

Donna giggled and pointed to the red one, "That's the shampoo, honey. The other is conditioner." she said referring to the black container he held in his other hand.

Sam nodded, "I see..." he threw the black container to the side and put a generous amount of shampoo in his hand before massaging it into her scalp.

"Mmmm," Donna moaned from the back of her throat. "This is nice," she stated as her husband took his time washing her hair.

"You'll find out soon enough, darling. I have many talents," he pointed out and turned her around to rinse her hair before grabbing the conditioner.

Donna let a sexy giggle, "Oh I'm well aware, darling" she bit her lip and gave him a suggestive wink. Sam turned her around and handed her the loofa to wash her body with, while he massaged the conditioner into her hair.

"What happened to productivity and efficiency, Mrs. Carmichael?" he said a couple minutes later while he rinsed her hair. She'd began to tease him when she could feel his desire for her pressed against her back while he was trying to finish conditioning her hair.

She smirked and wiped the water out of her face before crashing her lips against his, "To hell with that."

The Carmichael's eventually were able to detach themselves from the shower and get themselves ready. When Sam designed the place, he'd placed a his and hers sink in Donna's bathroom for the both of them decades ago. Now, they were getting to use it.

"Could you maybe not come onto me while you're brushing your teeth?" he asked seriously, standing in only his fresh jeans so she could still take in his glorious upper body. His wife turned her head and looked at him as if he was insane.

She threw her arms up in the air and attempted to talk while brushing her teeth to defend her case, before spitting the toothpaste out. "And exactly what am I doing, Carmichael?" she asked, hands on her hips, in her robe.

Sam walked towards her, "We'll that's just it darling: nothing. You don't have to do anything, yet you have me wrapped around your finger. We haven't even been married 24 hours!" He kissed her forehead before heading out to find a shirt.

Donna smiled to herself in the mirror. "Still got it, Sheri- Carmichael." She headed out to the bedroom only to find her husband had set something out for her on the bed, she looked up at him.

"Oh you don't have to wear that...just thought I'd attempt to help. I know it'll look good on you," he kissed her forehead before buttoning up the rest of his light blue shirt.

"Thankyou," she said and began to take off her robe. She noticed Sam staring at her and threw the robe at his face.

"I didn't know you had a C-Section with Sophie," he noted, staring at the c-shaped scare on her stomach. He watched as her eyes got big and she cleared her throat, not looking at him.

 _Shit._ _He's right_. He wouldn't have known, because she didn't have a c-section...with Sophie. She gave a nervous laugh and fumbled with the floral skirt he'd set out for her, "Yeah-uh. There were some complications...minor dilemmas," she waved her hand in the air to dismiss the idea.

But Sam didn't want to dismiss it. He wanted to know what happened because he wasn't there for it, even if Sophie wasn't biologically his, she was still his daughter. It didn't matter to him. "I see..." he murmured. He threw the robe in the basket and walked up to her. He heard her take a shaky breath and knew this was painful for her. It was for him too, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything so he could know how to help her now. He kissed her forehead tenderly, "I don't remember seeing that in New Y-"

"No you wouldn't have. Probably weren't paying attention," she cut him off harshly. He nodded; he deserved it. He took his hand in hers and made her face him. He saw the tears in her eyes and broke him to know it was because of what he was saying.

 _Damnit. She was lying now too._

"I'm sorry," his voice broke and he swallowed. He turned her arm over to stare at the scar on her wrist. Donna was confused as to what he was doing until she saw where his gaze went.

She hastily pulled away her arm and gave him an icy glare. He opened his mouth but she put her hand up. Her tears silently cascading down her face and Sam watched helplessly. She sniffed deeply before shaking her head, "I don't wanna talk ab-"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't care if she did or didn't. She needed to eventually, but he wasn't going to push her. Right now she needed this. His support. She let out a heart wrenching cry before sobbing into his shirt. "I know...I know. I'm so sorry, darling I shouldn't have pushed you, I just want to help, I promise. That's all. My god...I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you," he let his own tears fall into her hair. He didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

Donna cried even harder into his shirt. Her heart was overwhelmed with all the love her husband was showing her. It showed her how much he wanted all of her. Every detail. He'd settle for nothing less, but he'd let her tell him in her own time. He repeated those three words she'd never tire of hearing and she gave a soft smile. "Shit...your shirt...I'm s-sorry..." she sniffed, trying to recompose herself.

Sam shook his head at her and cupped her cheek, "Donna, I don't give a damn about my shirt. All I'm worried about is you...my god...last night...I saw that scar... on your wrist" he choked out before having to wipe a couple tears and he smiled at her with every ounce of love in him. "I made a promise, Donna. I made a vow. I haven't broken a promise to my _wife_ , yet and I don't intend on ever breaking them. Because, I broke them too often to a woman I was in love with 21 years ago, who is the same woman standing before me: my wife. I vowed for better or for worse. That means the happiest moments we share together, but that also means every demon you've kept at bay. Because, I want to help you overcome it. Without you, I loose the piece of me I've been looking for far too long. You are a part of me, Donna. The terrifying part of me that I don't want to live with out. Because I'm positive I couldn't. Therefore, your demons? They're mine also. Because seeing you be tortured? Tortures me helplessly," he choked out.

Donna just stood in awe of her husband's words before pulling his face to hers and allowing him to give her one of his heart-stopping, erase-any-doubt kisses. It wa wet with their tears, but it held so much meaning with Sam's promise to her. She wiped a tear, "How deep does that 'worse' go?" she asked cautiously.

"As deep as my love for you," he added without missing a beat. He brought his lips to her ear, "Incase you're unsure, it's kind of infinitive," he teased, hoping to lighten the mood. She nervously laughed and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "I won't push you, Donna. But, I won't settle for silence. Whatever it is, I'll wait. I waited damn long enough to marry you and I can wait damn long enough for an answer," he joked. "But if you think I'm running for the hills, you are in for a painful surprise," he declared with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips gently, "Shit...you mean I'm stuck with you?" her eyes became wide and her eyebrows furrowed. "Damn..." she whispered as she tried to put on the white blouse Sam set out for her.

Sam helped her pull it down before he pulled her deathly close to him. "Shut up, Carmichael. You love me and you know it." Donna let out a small scoff at his words which he'd used in his grand declaration the previous night. His lips lightly brushed over hers before he pulled back and he headed for the door. Donna let out a laugh of shock as her husband turned around to face her, "Efficiency...remember?" he reminded smartly.

She grabbed the garment she decided not to wear and clenched it in her first before meeting her husband at the door. She grabbed his hand and placed the delicate garment in his keeping before closing it. "Oh...believe me...I remember," she winked. She patted his chest and headed down the stairs. Sam opened his hand to reveal the red silky underwear he'd set out for her. Which only meant one thing: no underwear.

"CARMICHAEL! " he called down the stairs as he heard his wife give a dirty laugh. He threw the underwear into the bedroom and sped down the stairs. Before reaching from behind and taking hold of his wife.

"Sam! We just made it down the stairs," she protested. "Efficiency, darling. Remember?" she gave him a quick kiss, which only deepened as he reached for the small of her back and pulled her closer.

Tanya walked into the lobby only to be met by the nauseating scene in front of her. "ROSIE!" she called making the newly wed couple jump. "Call off the authorities! Donna Dearest and Ole Sam Bam are alive!" she joked. "And get the camera! I wanna remember baby's first husband!" she yelled towards the courtyard.

"First and only," Sam corrected her while wrapping his arms around Donna. "And besides...Sam Bam?" he looked at her with disapproval, causing Donna to snicker.

Tanya just shook her head at the two. "Yes, because that's the noise that was being made all night that kept me up until 5 am. BAM! BAM! BAM!" She hit the desk with her fist for emphasis watching as the couples face grew bright red. "Also, Donna honey, I ordered you a new bed and someone is coming on Friday to talk about sound proof for your walls," she winked at her best friend. "Consider it my wedding gift!" She took her shades off and sat in Donna's chair behind her desk.

"Jesus Christ, Chiquitita. What are you yelling about?" Rosie waltzed in with Bill behind her. She turned and saw the new couple and started squealing. She sprinted and crashed into Donna, "Oh my god, Sheridan! You're alive!" She began kissing all over her face before turning to Sam, "So are you, Sam Bam!" She gave a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Not the worst nickname to have," he winked at Donna who in return, playfully pinched his rear. He let out a small shout of surprise as his wife looked at him defiantly. He whispered into her ear, "keep it up and Tanya is gonna want those sound proof walls tonight."

She feigned a shocked expression and giggled, "Honey, she was gonna want tonight, anyway," she whispered back.

"And what makes you so sure of yourself, Carmichael?" he asked without giving her time to answer as he put his lips on her inviting her in.

Tanya rolled her eyes at the scenario in front of her, "Knock it off and get a room. Soundproof." She pointed to the both of them as Rosie started laughing. Donna stuck her tongue out at her friend and gave Sam another lingering kiss.

"Because I _always_ get what I want, Mr. Carmichael," she whispered into his ear. He gave a low chuckle before kissing her temple. "Ow!" She yelped and playfully swatted him across the chest and received a wink from her handsome husband in return.

Harry walked in with a bag of trash before throwing it in the trash can. "Alright, the place is completely cleared. Also, might I suggest if you're planning on sound proofing, it might be a great investment if he looked into your bedroom on the boat, Bill. Haven't heard that much noise being made since the bloody Led Zepplin concert I saw in '76," he remarked rubbing his neck in the process.

Donna and Sam both burst out laughing as Bill and Rosie's draws dropped. "I've heard sound travels on water much more, uh efficiently let's say," Donna winked at her best friend who shook her head burried her face into Bill's chest as Sam let out a burst of laughter at his wife's reference.

"Ok ok... ENOUGH on all the sex. Mainly because I'm not getting any...yet. Anyone, when was the last time you two ate?" Tanya asked pointing to Sam and Donna.

The couple looked at each other then back at Tanya. "Well that would've been around...hmmm, I'd say 3 this morning," Sam replied with a smirk. Harry choked on his water as Donna smacked him upside the head.

"Oh my god, you bastard! What the hell?!" she paused, "More like 4 in the morning," she said with a laugh as Harry now spat out his water, accidentally spraying it all over Tanya. Rosie and Donna both howled with laughter as they saw their best friend so stiff and motionless.

"Head Banger. Get. Me. A. Towel." She gave him an icy glare as he tried not to laugh at his hilarious mistake. He quickly headed for the laundry room and came back with one of the hotel's towels. She hastily took the towel and immediatly wiped her face off, along with the rest of her body that was now wet, but she never took her glare off of Harry. He just stood there attempting, but failing miserably, to wipe the smirk off of his face. She threw the towel at Harry. "I meant food," Tanya said irritated.

Sam gave a frown. "Oh, well I consider dessert food, don't you gentlemen?" Donna placed her head on her husband's shoulder. He was playing with fire.

"Hell yeah," Bill added with a grin only to get elbowed by Rosie in the stomach. "Ow! Right...noted. Um...no?" He turned to Rosie who nodded in approval, only to turn back o Sam and mouth 'yes'. Sam started chuckling and covered it up with a cough. Donna shook her head at her husband's cover up, but decided to use it to her advantage.

"Poor baby...are you alright, sweetheart? Need a drink of water?" Donna asked suggestively, patting her husband's back. He nodded solemnly and saw the naughty glint in her eye. "We'll be right back. Excuse us," Donna announced and quickly took Sam by the arm towards the kitchen.

Donna opened the kitchen door and had barely closed it by the time her husband had slammed her against the wall and hungrily kissed her lips. She laughed into his mouth, which turned him on all the more. He pulled her closer to him as she began walking backwards and he followed her until her backside hit the table. She hopped onto it while beginning to undo his shirt.

He easily found his way to the spot right below her neck that drove her wild; she gasped when he found it and caressed her thigh with his hand. Sam made her feel wild and young again. He made her feel sexy and carefree, because that's what he was to her. She felt empowered when she was with him and she loved every second as he drove her wild with longing the more he did. God, she needed him.

Sam's desire was painful in his pants. Any little thing Donna did sent his body wanting more of her. He wanted nothing more than to ravish her perfect, sensational body. She was his drug that went far beyond addiction, and he wasn't about to seek rehab anytime soon. She found the spot behind his ear that sent chills down his spine, as she playfully kissed and licked the sensitive area. Donna turned to look at him, he shook his head in awe at her, "You don't have a prayer, Mrs. Carmichael." he promised her seductively.

"Whatever happened to your glass of water, darling?" She asked innocently as she fumbled with the belt buckle, while Sam slipped off her own shirt. He assisted her with his jeans until they were off of his toned body.

They knew what they were doing. They knew they had limited time. They knew they shouldn't, but after nearly 17 years apart, plenty of "shouldn'ts"turn into "should's" because you take advantage of what you have. That's exactky what they were doing.

Sam hitched up his wife skirt which made it easier, considering she wasn't wearing underwear. He undid his boxer and they pooled at his feet as he crawled up onto the table with his wife. "You're the only tall glass of water I need, Carmichael," he positioned himself above her and quickly entered her soft core with force, not even giving her time to think. She really didn't have a prayer, but neither did he.

"Oh My God!" Donna moaned as her husband wasted no time and neither did she. She found his lips and planted hers on them. She began to buck her hips to match his movements quickly as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and he groaned into hers in response. Their tongues battled along with the rest of their bodies.

Sam moved Donna's leg up to allow him to enter her more, causing them to both moan out loud. "Damnit," he muttered as Donna gave him a confused look. He looked in her eyes and smirked, "I forgot the bra," he explained.

Donna looked down to discover she was still wearing her bra. She let out giggle as she raised her other leg up to allow him in even deeper. "I think that's the least of our worries, darling," she panted.

They heard voices coming from outside. "Donna? Did you lock the door?" Sam asked anxiously looking into his wife's eyes. Her eyes became wide as her mouth opened a bit. That was his answer. No she hadn't. "Shit..." he muttered as he picked her up and ran as fast as he could with his underwear around his ankles to the nearest door: a closet. He opened it and quickly shut it as Donna wouldn't stop laughing.

They didn't give a damn. There was no light in there as they both started to snicker, yet they kept on. Donna wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips quickly, "I don't give a fuck if they catch us in the act. Not until I'm finished with you," she whispered into his ear.

Sam sat on what he assumed to be a chair, or bench. "Then we better get on with it, Mrs. Carmichael." She rocked her hips back and forth furiously trying to reach the point of no return, while Sam continued his deep thrusts even from his stance.

"I thought they came in here," Tanya said confused. "Rosie, did you miss some laundry and leave it in here? " Tanya examined and picked up the white blouse, blue button up, and jeans.

Rosie's eyes got wide as she realized _whose_ those were and was surprised that _Tanya_ of all people hadn't caught on, then again, she'd been drinking since noon. "Y-yes I think I did, thankyou," Rosie picked up the clothes and scouted for anywhere they might be. Surely they wouldn't have ran too far butt-naked, or close to it anyway.

Harry and Bill walked into the kitchen. "What's that?" Bill asked pointing to the clothes Rosie had in her hands. Rosie became wide eyed as she gave a nervous laugh and eyed a door almost too perfect to be true. The closet with the cooking ingredients. _You've got to be kidding._ She knew they were in there though because they're newly weds, and newly weds think with their list instead of their common sense.

"Just some...laundry...I forgot to take earlier. I must've just been so flustered and stupid that I forgot all about it," she said hoping the couple would hear her from their hiding spot in the closet.

Donna giggled as Sam covered her mouth. "Oh my god we forgot our clothes," Donna whispered as her body was still grinding against Sam's. Sam tried to surprise his laughter, "Don't you do it Carmichael. You'll blow our cover," she breathed heavily.

"How in the hell do you expect to keep our cover, dearest?" he asked sarcastically as his wife nudged her head over to the stained glass window.

"It opens. We'll put the remainder of our clothes on and make a break for it," she explained. It was the best option she had, but neither she or Sam really gave a damn at the moment.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Good enough for me." He was quickly shut up by another hypnotizing kiss from his wife.

"Shut up and fuck me. Now," she commanded sexily. He stood up from his position on the bench and held her suffocatingly tight to him.

"Don't have to tell me twice. This way it's more...efficient," he smirked against her lips before fiercely thrusting into her core causing her to take an enormous breath as she couldn't moan and neither could he. She moved her hips up and down as fast as she could as the burning desire deep inside grew bigger and expanded the more she took in his massive length.

"Shit..." she murmured into his shoulder as her breathing became quicker and the desire became greater. The feeling inside her was driving her wild as she dug her nails into his back. "Harder, baby. Please," she quietly pleaded. She was at his mercy, and needed him to be forgiving.

Sam immediatly gave her what she asked for as he managed to quicken his pace and enter a little deeper as he lifted her thigh a little higher around him. "God...I love...you...he whispered lovingly into her ear as he could tell she was on the brink of her release. He gave her all he had as he thrusted within her feeling her tighten around his throbbing member as her burning desire was finally fulfilled. He heard her gasp and took a big breath of air as she felt her release that was so anticipated. Donna relaxed as waves of pleasure enveloped her and she dug her nails even deeper into her husband's back as her breathing was deeply ragged.

He wasn't far behind her as her walls tightened around him for the final time, he reached his point of no return releasing everything he had into her, for the third time that day. He kissed her sweaty forehead, "Ok, so I say we start finding things to fight about and have makeup sex if it's anything remotely similar to what just happened," he teased while Donna shook her head at him. The lack of energy overwhelmed him to where he lost his footing, towards the broken closet door. He managed to fall onto the door that gave way under him and opened up as Sam and Donna came tumbling out together.

"OH MY GOD!"


	4. Yes, I've Been Broken Hearted

A/N: Agghhh! Hi all!3 Little warning: it's pretty long and has its ups and downs:-). BUT we're about to take it back after this sooo buckle up. Also M Warning! ;))

The four friends had made themselves useful within the kitchen beginning to cook dinner as Rosie held a death grip on the clothes. She never let the closet door far out of her sight while distracting her friends to prepare a meal. Damn, they were good.

"Rosie, love? I can take those clothes to the laundry for you so you don't have to keep on holding them," Bill offered after closing the pot with a lid as Tanya poured them all more wine.

"No!" Rosie shot up as Bill gave a look of surprise. Her other present Dynamo gave her a raised eyebrow before squinting, attempting to read her red-headed fireball friend.

Bill laughed, "Why what's in them? Government secrets?" he joked. Rosie just gave a nervous laugh and took a long sip of wine. Tanya then recongnized the shirt, she bought it for Donna many years ago when they went out for a girls night. What the hell was it doing in the kitchen? And aren't those men's jeans? She could tell by the cut and not even Donna would be caught dead in something that frumpy for herself. Tanya gasped and put her hand to her mouth, trying to cover her tracks. Tanya had one question...where did they go?

Rosie immediatly shook her head warningly at her friend and gave her an icy stare hoping she would get the message. Tanya pressed her lips together and looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I'm just so excited about cooking!" she lied and looked at her friend who just winced and shook her head. She wasn't fooling anybody. "How about I get those dry ingredient you need, Rosie?" she asked hoping to smooth the situation over and headed for the closet. The blood in Rosie's face drained as she became pale. Bad idea.

Timing could not have been more perfect for Sam and Donna as they came tumbling out at that exact moment before smacking onto the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Tanya screamed and dropped her wine glass, shattering it to pieces. Harry spat out his drink for the second time that day, spraying it all over the kitchen table but, luckily, not on Tanya this time. Harry caught a second glance at the predicament before him, finding it too good to be true, before going into a coughing fit.

The newly weds looked up like deer in the headlights. Their faces were red and their eyes ready to pop out of their head. Shit. Luckily, Donna was on top and her skirt covered both of their lower bodies. So at least there was some dignity.

The only thing of Bill's that moved was his jaw as it dropped to the floor. He blinked, thinking he'd imagined the whole thing. Not a chance.

Rosie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Something like that," she muttered to Bill at his previous question. She looked at her blonde best friend, who'd just been caught in the act and watched as she buried her face into her husband's naked chest.

Sam instinctively placed an arm around Donna, "We couldn't help ourselves," he began to explain innocently; no one moved because everyone was still in shock. "The food smelled so great we had to come out before I had," he finished, making fun of himself before bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Tanya joined him as she held onto the nearest table for support before gasping for air and repeating the entire action over, her laughter filling the room.

Donna looked up at her husband and thumped him on the head while giving him an appalled look before joining in on the laughter, which now everyone was participating in. "Just make dessert for four Rosie, we just had ours," Donna managed to joke as tears resulted from her constant cackling.

Rosie threw the clothes at the couple before wiping the tears from her eyes, "I think we need to do more than that, Carmichael. I think we need to put you two on rations," she advised with a naughty wink.

They both looked up at her horrified before Sam smirked and kissed Donna lightly on the lips. Donna gave a small giggle before returning the kiss as he grabbed hold of her waist causing her to let a small squeal. She tried to stifle a laugh as she already felt him ready for her again.

Tanya jumped into action by taking the bowl Rosie had filled cold water with minutes before and throwing it onto the couple, "NO! We have to keep the flame from turning into a fire OUT! It must be extinguished AT LEAST for dinner!" Donna wiped the water out of her eyes and look up at her best friend quite amused at her state.

"Well, I suppose..." Sam sighed and kissed her temple as Donna winced in pain. "Sorry," he said as he began to get up, but remembered his underwear were at his ankles. He turned to the four stooges still staring at him and his wife. "Would you mind maybe?" he asked plainly. Bill, Rosie, and Harry made themselves busy in the other direction.

Tanya stood there laying eyes on Sam, "Oh I wouldn't mind," she said in a low, seductive tone. Donna gave her a warning glare and Tanya just shrugged and turned around, "God, Sheridan. You always have to ruin the fun," she sought out a dustpan for the broken wineglass.

"Carmichael now," Donna happily reminded her, pulling her shirt back on before handing Sam his. She raked her hands over his bare chest, "To be continued," she said low enough for only him to hear. He nodded eagerly and kissed the tip of her nose before putting his shirt back on. "All clear," Donna assured as all four of the guests turned back around.

"Sorry but might I just butt in...what the hell were you thinking?!" he asked like a worried mother of a teenage girl. He poured himself another glass of wine, waiting for an answer, "Did you consider..."

Rosie interjected, "Shut up, Head Banger. I'm having Ruby Sheridan flashbacks the more you keep talking," she half heartedly joked. Harry looked at her slightly confused as Tanya shuddered out loud.

"I really think she does have it in for you there, Chiquitita," Tanya commented sitting down at the bar stool. "Especially after your latest...scandal," she rolled the word off her lips like it was the most sensual one in the dictionary.

"Oh god..." Donna sighed breaking from her husband's embrace and taking a seat next to Tanya, followed by Rosie.

"Ruby?" Bill asked confused. All three women looked at each other cautiously before looking back at the three dumb founded men before them.

"Her mother," Tanya and Rosie said together and watched as Sam became increasingly uncomfortable immediatly with the new topic. "Did you ever meet the infamous dragon lady, Carmichael?" Rosie asked, getting up to check on the pasta.

Donna giggled. "Very briefly, although Mrs. Sheridan didn't meet Mr. Carmichael," she began to explain, "she DID however meet...who was it, darling?" she asked, awaiting her husband's answer.

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Well if I recall correctly she met Brother Carmichael, who was helping you to get back on track with Catholocism," we winked at his wife before letting out a low chuckle.

Rosie and Tanya's attention turned towards Sam. "You didn't..." Tanya started looking between her best friend and Sam, "Ole Sam Bam lied to Medusa and didn't get turned into stone?" she teased.

Donna fiddled with the fork in front of her, "Oh no. Of course not. Brother Carmichael was very helpful in my studies," she said naively.

"In what? Anatomy?" Rosie snorted before opening up the lid to the pot. "Alright, well considering all the energy you two have," she pointed to both the Carmichaels, "you can use whatever is left to help make dinner. Unless you don't want to eat, which would lead to decreased energy which will lead to not..." Rosie was interrupted.

"We'll help," the married couple said simultaneously. Everyone began chopping or stirring something as Rosie directed them all. It was like old time for the girls with some new, very appreciated, faces along. The laughter kept going with the non stop teasing over the incident earlier and the wine kept flowing, and over flowing a few times on Tanya's behalf.

Half an hour later they all brought the delicious smelling spread out to the table on the patio before digging in. Donna looked up at her friend gratefully when she realised Rosie made chicken salad. Rosie gave a soft smile and winked back. "When's the last time you ate that?" she asked sweetly.

Donna greedily put plenty on her plate, "Back when it was still ok for me to wear spandex," she remarked and passed it to Sam. She took a bite of the delicious food and savored it "Mmmm! So. Good," she eyed Sam who was getting ready to pass on the chicken salad and snatched it out of his hands and kept it on her plate. The Dynamos laughed as the guys looked disappointed, "Ok no no no no. None of that. You've all had your share of me, so I get my share of this," she joked. "Deal?" she eyed each of them up and down.

The three men looked at her with big eyes before slowly nodding, "Right, but what about the ones who are currently having a share of you?" Sam asked and brushed a piece of her hair out of the way. Donna responded by taking the piece of food on the fork and putting it in her mouth. "Saw that one coming," he kissed her temple softly.

"Jesus! Sam!" she winced and brought her hand up to her forehead as her head began to throb again. She glared over at her husband and he took her head in his hands and examined the now apparent bruise.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he admitted softly. "Are you sure you're ok though? We can go to the doctor on the mainland tommorow," he offered and his wife only waved her hands at him to dismiss the idea.

"What happened to your head, Pet Pissy?" Rosie exclaimed hopping out of her chair and examining the bruise for herself. Donna's face became unamused at the nickname her friend had just used, in front of her husband.

"Shower incident. Thank Sam Bam," she said dully and proceeded to work on eating all of the chicken salad out of the tupperware. Sam put his hand under the table and rubbed his wife's thigh up and down before hitching her skirt up and making slow circles on her cool flesh, causing Donna to glare at him. She couldn't respond unless she wanted to get caught.

"I see..." Tanya raised her eyebrows suggestively at the couple and Donna winked at her in response. "Too...slippery?" she teased as she watched her Dynamo stifle a laugh.

Bill rolled it eyes. "Oh bollocks," he sighed and took a long swig of his scotch before shaking his head at the three women. Nothing seemed to be too much for them, unfortunately.

"My sentiments exactly," Harry agreed and sipped his Margarita. "Sorry, but I have to ask..." all eyes were on him as he pointed to Donna. "Pet Pissy?" He asked curiously with a smirk, "I don't believe I've heard that one."

The backup girls began snickering as Donna set her head on the table a little too hard, "Ow! Damnit," yet she kept it there, avoiding everyone's curious stares. Sam brought his hand up from under the table and rubbed his wife's back sympathetically.

"Do you want me to get the M&M's, love?" Rosie teased mocking concern and scratched her friend's head from the opposite side of the table.

"Shut up. You can take those M&M's and shove 'em up your ass," she spat and raised her head. "The whole thing was your all's fault anyway," she shrugged nonchalantly and continued with her meal.

"WOAH HO-HO HO-HO!" Tanya laughed. "Who ate not three bites but BROWNIES?!" Tanya reminded as she noticed Sam became instantly intrigued.

"What kind of brownies are we talking about here, ladies?" he asked smugly, already knowing the answer. Donna just groaned and placed her face in her hands.

Dinner was completely gone by now and all the group could talk about for the past 45 minutes was Donna's legacy on Tanya's carpet. "I SAW PIANO TILES IN MY BLOOD!" she defended for the final time that night. Bill got out his notebook and pen, "Bill, I swear to god write an ounce of that down and Rosie won't have anything to take a chance on," Donna threatened, pointing the butter knife at him.

Bill kept wide eye contact with Donna and quickly shut his notebook and put his pen back in his pocket. "My hero..." Rosie said dreamily. Tanya gagged at her friend's comment before taking another swing of wine.

"Tanya, if I remember correctly. You were married last I was here...what happened to the poor chump?" Sam asked lightly gesturing for Donna to sit on his lap. She plopped down onto her husband's lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade.

"Husband number 1?" she snickered as a dark look came across her face for a split second. "Long gone," she whispered looking distant. Donna and Rosie looked at each other with a knowing glance. Donna grabbed her friend's hand that layed on the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tanya gave a wink, "Good grief. Bill that's what you can write a book on! My many failed marriages!" she suggested as the girls laughed. "Or...my up and coming romance," she hinted taking a sip of wine.

Donna nearly fell off her husband's lap, "Your what?!" both Rosie and Donna asked. Harry seemed equally as intrigued as the women by now.

"I knew it! You little, tall glass of wine. You can't keep your claws out of them for long, should've known it would've taken you less than six months to find another tycoon to rob," Donna laughed as Tanya lightly punched her in the arm.

"Honestly!" Rosie agreed as Tanya then swatted her arm. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Rosie asked shaking the tall brunette's shoulders in the process.

"Oh, please. I have some class you know. You didn't really think I was going to steal the thunder on my goddaughter's wedding weekend, did you? I'm a selfless fairy god mother when it comes to that one," she winked at them. She watched as her fellow Dynamos said nothing but waited for her to continue.

"Good god, woman! Out with it!" Harry eagerly said leaning in more as if he was hearing the latest gossip on the new intern at the bank. Sam and Bill nodded at each other and began to clear plates.

"We'll just clean this up and let you ladies and Harry talk," Sam suggested as he stood up and let Donna have his seat before kissing her head and going to the kitchen along with Bill. Donna admired her husband's fantastic backside as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Oi! Carmichael! Could you maybe not drool over Sam Bam's ass for two minutes?" Tanya asked and watched her friend's head turn abruptly when she realized she'd been caught, but instead of being embarrassed she just gave a naughty shrug. "My my Shady Lady...what has he done to you? Seems like you grew back down," Tanya winked.

"Oh ho ho trust me...there's been lots of growing up...on uh...his part," she informed the drama-loving bunch. They all three laughed in response at her sly sexual comment, "Ok ok ok...Tan! Details!" Donna squealed.

Tanya relaxed in her chair and drew circles around her wine glass. Three pairs of eyes were glued onto her, as hungry for the scoop as the Carmichael were for each other at the moment. "Wellllll..." she began before shrinking into her seat and biting her lip, "He's a publisher," she said as if that was all there was to tell.

"And?" Rosie scoffed knowing surely the serial bride wasn't about to keep quite. The bunch leaned in closer to Tanya, waiting for it all to drop.

"And..." Tanya started, but stopped. They all just starred at her, unamused. Harry slammed his head on the table and groaned at the brunette's vagueness. The three women let out a laugh at the man's misery.

"Tanya dearest, of all times to be tight-lipped would've been last night when all you could talk about was the earth shattering sex you'd been having with this mystery man, right AFTER I had complained how I wasn't getting any," Harry shook his head at the woman.

The Dynamos' jaws dropped, "WHAT?! You told Ole Head Banger over here last night about your sex life with the new bloke, but not us?!" Rosie asked shockingly.

Tanya held her hands up and shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to tell the two of you when you were both getting earth-shattering sex of your own?" she defended.

Donna and Rosie looked at each other and then back at Tanya, "True," they said simultaneously. Tanya shook her head at the pair. It got quite again, then Tanya realized they were all awaiting her to proceed with her newly found Romeo.

"Oh! Right...ok so he's incredibly literate and has the most phenomenal way with words," she began and clapped her hands together. They were all drawn in. "So I met him a few months ago and we've just really hit it off. I'm not expecting anything major, due to my...history," she confirmed which earned her giggles from the group, "But...it's getting some what serious because I met his son," she finished quickly, awaiting to be bombarded and closed her eyes in anticipation.

"YOU WHAT?!" They all asked and immediately began firing question after question and all Tanya did was press her lips together, shake her head, and poured herself another glass of wine. Rosie snatched it from her.

"Either you spill, or I do," the red-headed threatened and held her glass above the concrete. Tanya reached for it, but failed, "Ah-ah-ah!" Rosie said and began to tip the glass.

"FINE! He's also given me a key to the apartment he has in LA and his sons name is Jonathan and Phillip is super proud of the kid, it's adorable really. He'll be a senior this year at Stoneridge Academy and..." Tanya trailed off as she caught Donna's eyesight and her face fell.

"Stoneridge?!" Rosie asked immediately, "That's where..." she trailed off and looked at Donna whose eyes were fixed on her hands in her lap.

"Oh my god I didn't mean..." Tanya started but Donna just smiled and shook her head at her best friend; tears developing in her eyes. Tanya turned towards Harry and with a flash of her cold eyes, sent him a message.

Harry scrambled to get out of his chair before falling flat on his buttocks and jumping right up, all to the girls' amusement. "Right...I'm just going to make myself useful in the kitchen with cleaning and er...um...yes...goodnight!" he sped out of the patio; leaving dust in his trail after Tanya's warning glare.

"Jesus Tan," Donna sniffed and pulled her legs up to her chest, commenting on her friend's death stare given to her ex-lover. Tanya shrugged and made her way to sit on the other side of Donna.

"We were gonna have to kick his ass out eventually anyway...his VIP pass had nearly expired," she teased and embraced her friend as Rosie did the same. "Shit honey, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!" Tanya defended expecting her friend to raise hell on her.

"Oh god honey it's not your fault. You were just trying to give us the scoop...it's not your fault his son goes the same place as..." she trailed off and started crying as the tears began to fall. The Dynamos gave each other a knowing glance and stood her up and began to walk.

Donna knew where they were going, and she was incredibly grateful for it. They always went to the beach near the dock and sat down in years past when they needed a getaway from the getaway to talk. Something about the movement of the gorgeous blue water and crystal white sand to sink your toes in was always calming whenever a serious topic approached. They reached their beloved spot and all sat down, Donna in the middle, into the soft sand. No one said anything, they were waiting for Donna to start, but Donna wasn't ready just yet. They didn't care. They'd wait. Donna breathed in the beloved salty air and listened to the waves crashing around her and fell in love with her little island all over again. She turned to look at her friend's and criss-crossed her legs.

"Sometimes I wish you girls couldn't read me so well," she began with a laugh as they smiled sympathetically at her and each held a hand. "But, I'm beyond grateful you can or else I'd have no one to talk to about this," she began crying again as her tears hit the sparkling sand.

"We've always been here, Chiquitita. We're never far...despite maybe thousands of miles. We've always come for each other when needed," Rosie assured. "So stop thinking you're being weak because your not, Donna. I don't care if it'd been 40 years instead of 17... you're aloud to have this. You're allowed to cry and get it all out. Especially with Sam back...it makes sense," Rosie assured her as her best friend's sobs became louder.

Rosie was right. She usually was when it came down to Donna's emotions. She did feel she was being dramatic over the situation, just because her baby also went to Stoneridge, but she wasn't really her baby. Not on paper at least... It didn't matter to Donna because it still shattered her heart every time the topic came up. She had busied herself with Sophie and threw herself into improving the hotel for the past 16 years to avoid thinking about the unfortunate incident. But now that Sam was in her life again, every time she looked at him she felt a little guilt because she had a well-locked secret. The big reason for her tears was not only her sorrow over the situation, but how was Sam going to react.

"It's n-n-not fair!" she cried out as her best friends held her closely to them. "She was m-mi-mine! She's still my b-ba-baby, but she doesn't even kn-know how s-s-sorry I am!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before she leaned into Rosie. "A-and the w-w-worst part is she can't know! Be-be-because I was cheated out of my own d-d-daughter!" she sobbed as Tanya leant in to hug her. The back up girls held their Donna in between them. They were always her rocks...the ones she'd fall back on but now she had Sam for that.

"You need to tell him, honey..." Tanya whispered as she wiped her own tears. Whenever the sensitive subject approached even the cold-hearted Cleopatra lost it because she'd been with her blonde headed Shady Lady through the whole ride, the bumps and swerves in the road...which all lead to the crash that no one ever recovered from.

Rosie nodded slowly in agreement, "Donna, that man is so in love with you and has been for almost 21 years," she said defending Sam's case. "He's not going to leave you after decades of chasing and missing you," she reminded her friend. Donna nodded her wiped her eyes.

"I know, I know, I know. But, what if he does..." she pulled her knees up to her chest and shrugged her shoulders inwards as her face was buried in her legs.

They whispered her words of assurance that her husband would never do that to the woman he'd pined over for more than two decades. She was petrified. Petrified of what he'd feel, of what he'd say, or of what he'd do. After 17 years of being apart, they were finally home. Home was with each other and Donna was about to wreck that with her demons that had been at bay. "I can't..." she whispered barely audible for her friend's to hear.

Tanya looked up at the sound in the distance only to see a manly figure walking towards the bunch: Sam. "Tough luck, doll..." Tanya whispered trying to lighten the mood. Donna raised her head confused as Tanya pointed to the dark silhouette in the night walking towards them.

Donna's stomach began to turn, "I gotta get outta here," she began to get up only to be shoved down by her best friends. She looked in disbelief at her backup girls who knew when she was trying to run; and she was. They each held an arm incase she decided to make a break for it, "Screw you both," she muttered looking out to the water.

Sam reached them and Tanya got up to meet him, "She needs you...she just doesn't know it yet. The only reason she doesn't know it is because she has it imprinted in her brain that you won't be there for her to need," she sighed and rubbed his arm. Sam look at his wife who had her back to him leaning against Rosie 20 feet away. He gave Tanya a puzzled look.

"Never took you for riddles," Sam said frustratingly obviously not getting what Tanya was saying. He wasn't supposed to, she was merely trying to help him understand a little. She gave a light laugh and headed up the steps as Sam stood there perplexed. He decided just to keep in mind what Tanya as he approached his wife.

Rosie looked up at him without saying a word and gave Donna one last hug, "You're knight in shining armor is here, love," she kissed the top of the blonde's head before crossing Sam. She paused and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just put her hand on his shoulder, "Prove her fears wrong, Carmichael," she whispered and headed off in the same direction Tanya had.

Sam stood there as the advice of both Dynamos swirled around his head. He looked at his wife as her arms were wrapped around her legs and she looked into the beautiful ocean as the full moon reflected into the water. He was sure she'd opened up to the girls about the root for her emotions during their conversation in the bedroom earlier that day. Even if he didn't know them yet. He couldn't stand not being able to touch her when he knew she was hurting, he could tell by the way she was holding herself. He'd come down here to find his gorgeous wife and to continue where they'd left off prior to dinner but after the Dynamos' advice, he knew something was wrong with his wife. Honestly, he could've been able to tell just how she was sitting. He couldn't stand there and do nothing so he slowly walked towards her and sat down behind her before pulling her stiff body into.

"Ok..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her, hoping she'd loosen up. She just sniffed back some tears which fell anyway. He looked at her tear stained face and turned her towards him, "Woah woah woah," he said softly as he took his shirt off for his wife to wipe her tears and blow her nose in. She looked at him questionably and with a small smile at his gesture. He winked, "It's the thought that counts, darling. I found it rather romantic so by all means use it," he teased as she buried her face into the shirt to blow her stuffy nose and wipe her tears. He felt her body start to relax a little after his silly gesture, and she rested herself into him as he then held her tight. He wasn't in a rush, they could stay out here all night if that's what it took until she came to a conclusion on what she was going to say. "Darling, you know you don't have to tell me. I won't lie, after the very little the girls said I'm worried. God, I've always been worried about you, and now that I'm able to be here for you when I know you're holding something back, literally brings a pain to my chest. But I'll wait. I promise," he assured her as his voice broke and she was pleasantly surprised when he crashed his lips onto her own and began moving his on top of hers. It took her a moment before she relaxed even more and began to more her lips with his, allowing him access into her mouth as he willingly obliged, his tongue sliding in and melting with hers. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, "But let me say this...please," his breathing was shallow, as was hers. She nodded and looked deep into his dark blue eyes, "We haven't talked about New York. I know why you think I didn't see you off, because I went back to my family. Don't lie to me either I know you too damn well, Donnatella. As you do me," he kissed her forehead and she nodded in agreement (to his surprise). "I could NOT see you off that day because they wouldn't let me. Since I had no relation other than being desperately in love with you, if he ever came after me and asked for you, I could answer innocently. They wouldn't tell me what flight you took to where, not even what time you left...and I felt so helpless to know I couldn't protect you," he admitted defeatedly. "I failed you, and I'm sorry..." he whispered as his own tears began to fall.

Donna took her husband's face in her hands and kissed his forehead gently. She never knew that and fresh tears began to fall as she realized he'd been protecting her all along. "You agreed to that...didn't you?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't have left the morning of and never returned because the investigators had told him no, he would've found a way. He nodded.

"The night before, they'd given me an ultimatum: I could see you but your protection was not guaranteed because of my records in New York, or I could have no contact with you whatsoever the moment you stepped on that plane...that way since your records were sealed from him then, they'd stay sealed because you wouldn't be associated with me," he explained. "I'm sorry...I was trying to protect you, if anything had happened to you and to know now that Sophie was back here too I..." he trailed off.

And your baby... Donna thought to herself. She shook her head. She was overwhelmed at her husband's words. It proved how he sought out her safety and her best interest in all of this, it proved he really was still in love with her in New York and had meant the things he'd said. Life just had simply told them, 'not yet...'. "I love you," she cried into his chest as she embraced him. "You risked everything for me even when I thought you just up and left! You just wanted me safe," she realized and held onto her husband tighter and sobbed louder. Her sobs eventually softened and she looked into his deep, ocean blue eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, pushing the hair out of his face.

Sam scoffed at her question, "I believe that's my line, Mrs. Carmichael," he smiled against her lips as they initiated another kiss, "Don't ever think for a second...I wouldn't risk everything I have or everything I am for you. I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat," he confirmed.

Donna's tears spilled all over again and every second that went was another second her heart beat even deeper for him. She wanted him. She needed him. She needed to make love to the man who loved her more than his own life and whom she loved more than hers. She also needed to tell him, but she needed reassurance. She needed him first.

"Therefore whatever it is, Donna. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here. I've lost you twice. That sure as hell is never happening again, I promise you. And I'm not breaking a promise to my wife," he said seriously as he looked deep into her green eyes.

"Yeah...well we've been married like 26 hours so time will tell," Donna said lightening up as Sam rolled his eyes and tickled her sides, causing her to squeal. She stopped him and stroked his cheek, "I'm holding you to that, baby. But, I can't right now," he nodded in understanding. "Because I need you..." she trailed off when his lips immediately found Donna's. All of Sam's beautiful words and explanations had made sense and she was overwhelmed with emotion. But, she knew one thing: how much she needed her husband to make love to her.

Sam was eagerly willing to fulfill his wife's wish. He began to hitch her top up slowly over her upper body as their lips never left each other's. Eventually, Donna broke the kiss to toss her shirt to the side as Sam delicately wrapped his arms around his emotionally fragile wife, she needed to know how much he treasured her. "Lay down darling," he asked huskily and as she did, he began placing kisses down her throat, across her chest before reaching and unhooking her bra and throwing it in the sand next to her shirt. He massaged one breast with his left hand as he took the other one into his mouth and sucked gently, emitting a low moan from Donna. He swirled his tongue around her now erect nipple before lightly grazing his teeth over it. Donna wriggled on the sand beneath her as he repeated his actions to the other breast before continuing his kisses down her belly, towards her skirt. Once he reached the top of her skirt, he gave a naughty wink and pulled it down in one swift motion and crawled back up to his wife; who was now completely naked on the soft sand.

"You see, Mrs. Carmichael. I don't understand why you'd ever think I'd go running for the hills. Especially when I have top shelf. Why the fuck would I look anywhere else?" he whispered in her ear before going back down on her. She knew all to well what was to happen next. She felt his hot breath centimeters away from her womanhood and she leaned her head back at the torment. Sam smiled at her frustration, "I could do this all night, darling," he whispered lowly as Donna looked up at him in bewilderment. He had to suppress a laugh as his wife was growing more and more impatient, "But you should know by now I can never deny you anything," he finished and flicked his tongue out, emitting a low moan from Donna.

He continued his light movements until he decided they both needed more, so he plunged his tongue into her warmth and swirled it around. Donna gasped at the new feeling and raked her hands through his hair. "Sam..." she moaned as he continued his very appreciated gestures. Donna began to buck her hips every so often as her orgasm began stirring deep within her; Sam could tell as she tossed her head from side and her breathing became heavier. He knew he had to up the pace. He placed his thumb over her tiny bundle of nerves and began rubbing them slowly. "Sam..." she gritted her teeth threateningly this time as she was warning her husband. He got the message and his movements with his thumb became quicker along with his tongue going deeper. Donna felt her body temperature rise and thrashed around as her husband took her over the edge. The climax washed over her as she called out her husband's name, but it didn't stop because her husband kept on going and his cool tongue was on full force inside her warmth. Donna dug her hands into the sand as her husband sent her into new, never-experienced wave of pleasure. Donna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she experienced her earth shattering orgasm and screamed her husband's name for the second time.

Sam hovered over his wife as her eyes were still closed and he kissed her lightly, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. "I knew those pair of lungs were good for more than singing," he muttered against her cleavage as he rested his head there. Donna opened her eyes and laughed at her husband's comment. My god, she loved him. She loved how he always put her needs first despite the circumstance, not to mention how incredible he was at fulfilling her needs. She raked her hands through his hair, "I have a new favorite flavor," he said with a cheeky wink. Donna burst out laughing at her husband's statement and swatted him across the head.

She had to tell him. He wasn't going to judge her or be mad because he couldn't have known and Donna had no way of getting in contact with him because he was trying to keep her safe. She knew that now. "Sam..." she started in a serious tone and her husband looked up immediately with a soft smile and nodded. Her heart began beating faster and her stomach started churning...how could she do this? How did she tell the man she'd loved for 21 years what had happened? That they had another daughter? What happened to that daughter? How could she tell him that she was alone and pregnant once more? A lump formed in her throat, "fancy a swim?" she asked seductively.

Sam didn't miss a beat and took off his trousers and underwear before scooping his wife up in his arms, "Sam!" she squealed. He knew she was scared, what he also knew was that she was about to tell him but couldn't. He knew she'd be telling him soon. So, his job was to make that all the more easier by doing whatever his enchanting wife commanded.

He sprinted to the ocean with her in his arms as the waves crashed against them. She couldn't stop laughing at her husband's attempt to take them out past the waves while still carrying her, yet somehow he managed. They reached the calmer waters and Sam was about rib-deep in the water. He looked into his now soaked wife's emerald green eyes as the moonlight reflected off of her skin, "My god...your beauty never ceases to amaze me..." he said in awe. Instead of rolling her eyes, Donna believed her husband and her heart soared. She gave him a wet peck on the lips and smiled.

"You're not half bad yourself, Mr. Carmichael," Donna complimented. She turned herself in Sam's arms to where she could wrap her legs around his waist, "But we'll exchange pleasantries later..." she whispered huskily into his ear before resting her forehead against. "Make love to me, Sam," she uttered pleadingly.

Sam covered his lips on hers and reached around to hold her steady. He kissed the sensitive spot at the bottom of her neck and positioned himself under her, as she then slowly lowered herself onto his awaiting manhood. They both let out gasps as he filled her completely.

She began to move her hips slowly taking in as much of him as she could, and he began to slowly rock along with her. They were in no rush; it was compassionate, it was extremely wet, and they were taking their time. It wasn't about reaching the climax, it was about being together in the most intimate way they knew how. Sam knew she needed this, she just needed him to make love to her, and he planned to do that tenderly.

Donna put her wet, salty lips upon her husband's as she pulled herself closer to him. He slid his tongue along her teeth before she lightly bit it and giggled, in return he squeezed her rear and she let out a small yelp. "I need this...I need you..." Donna whispered desperately to her husband.

He nodded in acknowledgment and pulled her face away to look at him, "You can have all of me. Forever. I promise," he said strongly without hesitation and Donna knew his words were sincere as he began to deepen the thrusts in their love making. She let out a loud moan and moved her hips quicker as the water around them splashed in their faces. Sam began to feel a familiar feeling and closed his eyes tight to hopefully cause his throbbing member to hold off for his wife. Donna wasn't far behind as her walls began to tighten around him and she made her movements longer in an attempt to take in as much of him as she could. Sam sensed her urgency and came close to her ear, "I love seeing you look this you know...knowing just what I do to you because you're better than any fantasy I've ever had and there's no where else I'd rather be than inside of you right now. Let go, love," he said and kissed her ear as he felt Donna's walls tighten even more and she screamed out his name.

Donna's orgasm washed over her and pleasure overtook all her senses as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder who came within her. She gasped at the sensation of his warm release in her body and didn't move as they both finally came to a stop. "Ok so now we can cross the ocean off our list..." Donna whispered with a small smile.

Sam grinned at his wife and shook his head; she was smiling finally. "Does that mean it's completely off limits now?" Sam asked disappointedly as Donna shook her head and splashed water in his face. "Oh-ho-ho...it's like that now?" he asked dauntingly. He picked up his wife bridal-style, before she could protest, and threw her in the air: causing her to splash a few feet away from him. He waited for her to come up but she didn't after a few seconds until he felt something around his ankles. Shit.

Donna yanked her husband down under with her as he grabbed her face and kissed her lightly. They came up, gasping for air and felt cold droplets on their face as the wind picked up and they heard a rumble of thunder. "I think that's our cue," Donna said and began to walk on the soft, squishy sand until Sam picked her up and began walking with her. "Sam! Put me down!" she protested.

He smiled and began to laugh, "No," he said defiantly. "You're my wife but you're also my queen," he began and Donna rolled her eyes at the over used analogy among millions of couples. "I'm serious! Therefore you will be treated as such. Especially tonight," he kissed her forehead as Donna nodded, knowing he was referring to the episode she'd had with the Dynamos earlier.

They reached the dry sand and he set her down and scouted out their clothes. "Sam..." she started and waited for him to turn around as she crossed her arms and began to shiver due to the stormy breeze on her bare skin. "I want to tell you..." she began and tears filled her eyes once more, "I'm going to tell you, I promise...soon...I just..."

Sam cut her off, "Need time," he finished for her. She nodded and buried her head into his chest. "Mrs. Carmichael, I assure you: you're not loosing me. Sorry to disappoint after all of these years," he winked.

"I'll need that in writing," she said dryly not finding much amusement in her husband's teasing at the moment.

"Then we'll get it carved on my grave," he responded and picked her up before she could respond and headed back up to the Villa.

"Sam! You're forgetting we're still naked!" she reminded him. He only shrugged and began walking up the stairs.

"So we run fast," he suggested and put her down and sprinted in front of her with their clothes. She stood on the steps completely bare and in complete shock.

"I swear to god, Carmichael. If I didn't love you..." she muttered under her breath and sprinted after him.

• • • • • • • • •

The beloved couple had crashed on the bed the moment they stepped foot in the bedroom, too tired to fight each other for their clothes. But, Donna didn't sleep long.

The blonde woke up with a start, "Sam!" she screamed and sat up in bed. She became aware of her surroundings only to realize it was a dream, oh god please say it didn't wake her husband up. By the time Donna was able to remember where she was, her husband had shot up, "Donna? Sweetheart it's okay it was just a dream..." he said soothingly and cupped her face. She began to tremble as he took her in his arms.

But it wasn't a dream. It was all too real. She'd had flashbacks. New York, the delivery, the C-section, and her little baby girl were all very real factors. What was different was that Sam was in the hospital room this time, and ran the moment he saw them both. "N-n-no. It was real..." she cried into his chest. "Y-y-you saw us and left..." she explained only to add more confusion on Sam's part. "And then...t-t-they took her from me," she sobbed.

"Saw who and left, darling? Took who? Donna, look at me. I'm right here I'm never going anywhere...I'll prove it to you. You just have to tell me what it is, darling." He wiped the tears from her face and waited for her response.

She took a shaky breath. This was it, there was no going back because he'd find out sooner or later. She prayed he proved her fear wrong of leaving her. She was certain she couldn't live without him. He was the only one who really needed to know in the first place because he could help her. She needed him to help her but it all seemed too good to be true. So, if he did change his mind at least he knew and she could make a failed attempt at rebuilding the walls with no secrets in between. She pursed her lips and looked him dead in the eye and whispered, "Um...after New York..." she began and looked at her husband who took her hands in his and rubbed circles into her palms. She took a deep breath and uttered the three game changing words, "I was pregnant."

A/N #2: What IS all the fuss over New York?:)) Soon enough babes! I love reviews nearly as much as Peryl (that's a lot of love fyi) so Id adore some feedback!:) Again, little long I know and a little slow:/ BUT things are about to pick up with these blasts from the pasts, hopefully! ;)

All the Love,

Ellie


	5. Just How Much I've Missed You

Soooo we're headed back in time:)) This one isn't as lengthy as the last one but still a little long:) I hope you enjoy! I'm super excited for the next couple of chapter to come;) Id love to hear you feedback (as always). 3

Much Love,

Ellie

~February 14th, 1983~

The Dynamos had come back to Kalokairi three days ago and Donna had gone on pretending everything was normal. Aside from the 5 month pregnancy bump, everything was perfectly normal. They'd left with much hesitation a week after finding out about their best friend's early on pregnancy and became concerned when she didn't ask them for help over the next four months. They were worried about their Super Trouper; they always worried over her. Especially considering Baby Sheridan #2 was halfway here and she hadn't started any baby preparations. That all changed however when four days ago Donna finally caved and asked her friends to stay with her for a while to help out, they were over the moon grateful she had finally reached out to them and although she didn't know it yet, they were planning on staying up until Baby Sheridan was here. They were all each other had. They were sisters. Therefore upon arriving at the villa, they were beyond surprised to find Donna had hardly paid attention to them since they arrived, almost avoiding the reason for them being here. She was.

"Tan, what are we gonna do with Pet Pissy?" Rosie asked towel drying her short hair as Tanya applied her makeup in the mirror. "I'm pretty sure I've exchanged two sentences with her in the three days we've been here. She's avoiding us."

"I know," Tanya sighed and threw her mascara back in the makeup bag. "We know the reason we're here. She knows the reason we're here. But she knows what we want to know. What we want to know is how all of this knowing got started in the first place," Tanya concluded as Rosie turned at her puzzled.

"Never knew you had the brain cells for riddles with all the alcohol damage," Rosie nodded impressed. "But you lost me. Another way of saying that might be?"

Tanya rolled her eyes at her friend, "How she got knocked up in the first place. We don't even know who the father is!" Tanya reminded her friend and put on a spritz of perfume.

"Are you sure about that, Tan?" Rosie raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. Tanya furrowed her eyebrows at the red head and waited for her to continue, "Think about it...She goes to New York, stays two weeks over time, and the only piece of new information we have is that: she had to switch architects,"

Tanya shrugged her shoulders, "So, what? Now you're the one talking in riddles, Red," Tanya sat down on the bed and crossed her arms, waiting for her to continue.

Rosie rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, Tanya! You of all people cannot be that naive!" She exclaimed hoping her Dynamo would catch on. She didn't. "Tanya, whose an architect we know of that works in New York?" Rosie questioned.

Tanya threw her hands up in the air, "How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Rosie rolled her eyes and started pacing the floor. "My god, I mean I'm hardly ever in the city! You know when I'm there Im upstate so what's so far up your ass about it? You think that Sa-" Tanya paused and realized what she said. She did know an architect in New York. Sam Carmichael. They all knew him but Donna knew him.

Rosie whipped her head around at Tanya's discovery. She clicked her tongue, "Bingo," she muttered. She watched Tanya's eyes get bigger and her mouth wider before she started to stand up, her eyesight on the door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tan! Whers are you going?! You can't just barge in like you did with those male strippers!" Rosie said trying to sit her friend back down.

Tanya pushed her away. She needed answers. Now. She flung open the door and hobbled down the stairs until she made her way outside. "Donna!" She yelled in the middle of the courtyard.

Rosie came behind her, tripping in the process. "Shit!" She muttered to herself. "Shit, shit, shit," she reached Tanya and grabbed her shoulders. "Think about it, Cleopatra. Donna would've told us...she's not ready yet. And it's just a theory!" Rosie said, attempting to back up her tracks from earlier.

Tanya swatted Rosie's arms off and began scouting the place. "Donna doesn't know what's good for her right now. She's nearly halfway through a pregnancy, once again without a baby daddy, trying to do it all on her own, and shoving us out in the process. DONNA?! She just needs a little intervention that's all," Tanya finished innocently and headed for Donna's room. "DONNA!" She yelled up the stairs as Rosie covered her ears. She rolled her eyes, "Screw you, Sheridan" and she began to make her way up the stairs and pounded on Donna's door. It was locked.

They knew Donna didn't want to be found and probably had retreated to her room once she heard Tanya's horrendous screeching. Rosie scoffed and pulled out a bobby pin from her neat, short hair. "I really shouldn't be encouraging this," Rosie whispered and handed Tanya the bobby pin. Tanya winked at her and picked the lock with ease before kicking the door open.

Donna's head popped up alarmingly from her sitting position on the bed and her face fell. She put a protective hand around her bump, "Fuck..." She muttered as her Dynamos stood in her now open doorway.

"Yeah, fuck," Tanya said with venom and waltzed right up to the pregnant blonde, "How about you tell us who fucked you in New York? Huh?" Tanya asked aggitated.

"Tanya!" Rosie scolded and sat next to Donna on the bed, who now had tears in her eyes. Tanya held her hand up to Rosie.

"Or should I guess?" Tanya narrowed her eyes at Donna who just stared down at the floor in response.

"Back off, Cleopatra," Donna warned through gritted teeth as the hot tears were now streaming down her face. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Haha...I don't?" She began to pace the room. It was her turn to play bad cop. She didn't consider herself 'playing bad cop' though because she was curious that her friend hadn't told them anything. Especially if it had anything to do with that good for nothing architect who left her four years ago. "Tell me, Miss Sheridan...are you aware that Mr. Samuel Carmichael is also an architect in New York?" she asked once she'd finally stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

Donna shot an icy glare to the brunnette, "That's a heavy-ass accusation coming from someone who lost custody of their 5-year-old 6 months ago,"she spat with venom. She could play this game. If Tanya wanted to cross her, that was fine. As long as she knew she'd get hit back with equal force. Donna watched as her best friend's face fell and Rosie took a small gasp of surprise at her words.

"I see..." Tanya whispered and cleared her throat to stop the tears. "You can hit at me, Donna. That's fair because you feel threatened. You can hit at my god-awful parenting because you have it all together don't you?" she gestured towards her stomach. She knew it had hit her where it hurt, but it was the only way Tanya knew how to get her guard down. "But, what you can't do is shut us out. That's not fair. We fly halfway across the goddamn planet to be with you after not hearing ANYTHING for four months. You've completely ignored us these past 3 days and thrown yourself into work and that can't be good for either you or the baby. Let us help, honey. We wouldn't have been planning to stay here until the next Sheridan pops outta you unless we wanted to," Tanya said and laid her hand on her friend's.

"Y-you were planning to what?!" Donna straightened up and looked wide-eyesd at her two backup girls and saw Rosie nod at her with a small smile.

"You're not really on your own, Chiquitita. We're here. We've got you. We always have and we always will," Rosie said and pressed a kiss to the hormonal blonde's temple before handing her a tissue. "We just want to know one thing...two technically" Rosie rubbed her back.

Donna nodded and blew her nose into the tissue. "Screw it. Fine. Question 1?" Donna asked, praying it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Who?" Tanya asked getting straight to the point and not breaking her stare with Donna. Donna caved her shoulders inwards and began rubbing her stomach. She said nothing. "Sam?" Tanya asked worriedly. Donna just barely nodded in response as the crying began. "Oh honey..." Tanya began and both the Dynamos wrapped their lead girl up in their arms.

The tight embrace lasted a while before Donna broke away, "I get you may think I have the Devil's spawn inside of me but that doesn't mean you can suffocate us," she joked and grabbed another tissue. The Dynamos laughed at her joke, the first one they'd heard in a little over four months.

"How?" Rosie asked going straight into the next question. Donna winced at the question and looked down at her bump, tracing circles over it. She flopped back onto the bed and they did the same. She took a dramatic breath in before blowing it out with a raspberry. "I see..." Rosie said with a laugh. "Makes sense," Donna grabbed the pillow behind her and shoved it into Rosie's face.

"We're picking on Red now? Oh I want in," Tanya laughed and slung the body pillow at Rosie which took her off the bed. "Ohmigod!" Tanya screamed and ran over to get the little hermit, only when she held her hand out she was pulled down also.

"No, no, no. If I go down you go down with me. You too!" Rosie pointed to Donna and grabbed her ankle trying to drag her off the bed.

"No! I'm carrying a human being, which means I'm exempt," she testified. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to the Devil's Spawn would we?" Donna asked challengingly. Both Dynamos seriously pondered the question before Donna smacked them with a pillow, "The answer is: NO. Because she's also half Dynamo!" Donna defended as her friends bounced up.

"She?!" they nearly screamed. They hopped back onto the bed and did a little dance. They were going to have a second generation of Dynamos by the time Donna was done.

"Girls, girls, girls, I haven't gone in to find the gender," their faces fell. "I just have a hunch," she said with a smile and shrug. The Dynamos looked at each other with a satisfied smile, their Donna was happy for the moment. More importantly, she was happy over the baby. "And...I wanted you guys to go with me to my doctors appointment tomorrow to find out?" she asked as their eyes were glued to her's and they had huge smiles plastered on their faces. "You know that's a stupid idea," they cut her off.

"YES WE WANT TO GO!" They began jumping up and down and doing another dance around the bedroom, much to Donna's amusement. Tanya grabbed Rosie's arm, "Alright Red, $50 says its a boy," she held out her hand. Rosie shook it greedily.

"You're on," Rosie said with a laugh. She turned to have Donna staring open jawed at them. "Oh come on, Sheridan! You can't have all the fun!" she teased and they sat back on the bed with her. The laughter died down, and with it came the severity. "Donna..." Rosie muttered expectingly.

Donna look at them both and then nodded. "Ok, ok..." she took a shaky breath and held her hands out to her girls, who grabbed them without a second thought. "Do you remember Nick Young?" she asked shakily.

They both shuddered and nodded. "Fucking creep..." Rosie muttered and Tanya agreed. "Don? What's this have to do with him?" Rosie asked worriedly.

Donna shook her head, "Only some of it, don't worry." The Dynamos' stomachs began to churn at the mention of her previous stalker. "Ok..." she started from where it all began again.

• • • • • • • • •

~September 25th, 1982~

Three more days. Three more days. Three more days. These are the words Donna was repeating in her head as she entered the elevator to consult with an architect about rebuilding the rest of the villa and adding the hotel. She'd been in New York the past 3 and a half days talking with Mark Whitehead about financial planning for her big ideas. He was a trusted friend of Sophia's and handled everything incredibly smoothly. Now, she was off to meet her architect who would take Sam's dreams and turn them into her reality. Sam. Her stomach began to churn as the gentleman who was riding with her exited. She was very aware that a certain architect worked in the same building she was riding in because she was seeking advice from his partner: Lynn Harper. Sam had gone on and on about how brilliant the guy was and she didn't see the harm especially considering Mr. Carmichael was supposed to be on vacation with his family. She rolled her eyes at the thought and hopped off the elevator. She opened the door to Harper & Carmichael Architecture and made her way to the receptionist's desk.

The lady was on the phone and gave her a small smile before mouthing 'one moment'. Donna smiled and sat down in the nearest chair and took in her surroundings. He'd done good. The place seemed to be buzzing with activity as she could see through the glass windows some meetings which were going on. One room in particular caught her eye, the one that had: Sam Carmichael on the glass door. She looked to her right and saw another door with the name: Lynn Harper. The only difference was all his blinds were closed, even on the door. Strange...

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the woman from the desk asked, interrupting Donna's thoughts. Donna smiled and made her way to the desk. "Hi," she said warmly.

"Hello," Donna greeted back and began fidgeting with her fingers, "Um, I have an appointment today with Mr. Harper..." She was getting ancy. She was moving her legs in place as much as she could in her black Prada pencil skirt. She already hated being here because his mark was everywhere she looked.

"Name?" The woman asked, double clicking on her mouse as her computer screen lit up.

"Donna Sheridan," Donna replied cooly and watched as the young woman gave a puzzled look at the screen before smiling up at her. "Everything ok?" She asked with a worriesd look.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry. I'm just going to be right back; he doesn't seem to be in yet so let me see what I can do," she winked and headed back to the workroom.

At that moment a middle aged man opened the door to Lynn's office and came walking out towards Donna, a sinister smirk on his face. "You must be Donna," he said and tapped the woman on the shoulder. "I'm Lynn Harper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sheridan. Why don't we step in my office?" He shook her hand and immediately began leading her back to the office.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Harper. That's funny...they said you weren't in yet," she added as she sat down in a chair opposite his desk once entering his office. She thought she heard a lock on the door knob but assured herself it was just the door when it shut. Sam did trust this guy. Yeah, and why should you trust anyone Sam trusts? Because Sam would never put me in physical harms way. How about emotional? Sam's not even here!

"I've been reading through your emails, Miss Sheridan. May I?" He asked gesturing towards the papers as he leaned against his desk. She handed them to him and he tossed them onto his desk and bent down to where he was level with her, "Now the fun can begin," he said darkly but didn't move from his position.

Donna felt panic begin to rise in her chest at Lynn's closeness. He looked so familiar she just couldn't put her finger on it. She cleared her throat and laughed leaning farther back in her seat, "Y-you know, you remind me of someone actually," she said hoping to clear the thick, threatening tension building in the air.

"Is that right?" he asked lowly and grabbed the arms of the chair with either side, blocking her in. It was then that his long sleeve had rolled up enough to reveal a tattoo on his inner fore arm. A tattoo with her and her Dynamo's silhouette on it, in their Dynamo position. Her stomach began to churn as her heart rate increased. She'd been set up. He'd found her. She wasn't about to let him see that. But, how? How did he find her?

"Nick," she spat and took in a shaky breath as his face was now inches from hers.

"Well done, sweetheart. Did you miss me?" he asked darkly and before she could answer he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly before letting go. He started walking around the room, taking his belt off as he did. "You know I find it just darling the irony in this...don't you? I was your roadie, Donna. You and those sexy back up girls of yours were what I lived for. I followed you everywhere."

Donna caught on to the "irony" he was hinting at. The man had followed the girls on tour to every place they went, even to Greece. Then when Sam had come along and watched the girls perform he immediacy felt uneasy about the strange man. His hunch was proven right the following night as he'd attempted to hold Donna at gunpoint; wanting her and her little back up girls for himself. Sam had found them in time with the club security and after days of legal papers, the judge had decided to send him back to America without a passport to come back into Greece. He was sent back and from what Donna assumed, had gotten an incredible lawyer to be standing in front of her now. She had to get out. What would happen if she didn't? She thought of her Dynamos and Sophie back home and found her will.

Donna stood up and headed for the door, "That was the problem, Nick." she warned icily and tried to turn the lock to unlock it then she heard a click. But, it wasn't the lock. It was his gun. She turned around to see her previous stalker aiming a pistol at her. "Put it down, Nick," she said shakily. She refused to look weak.

He laughed. "No no no. I think I'll tell you what to do. Back away from the door, dearest." Donna surely thought she would vomit at what he called her, but she took a few steps back. "Good girl, now come here." Donna shook her head 'no' so he decided to stride over to her instead. He pinned her against the wall and began to hitch her skirt up, his hand burned everywhere it touched as Donna couldn't kick him off, not with the position he was in. She was stuck. God, what was she going to do?

The secretary had come back nearly 30 seconds after she'd left the young woman, to find her gone. She slowly went back to her seat just as the elevator door opened and out came her boss. "Mr. Carmichael?!" she asked in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be..." he cut her off.

"Yes, but Harper is nowhere to be found and we have a board meeting in two hours, don't we? What all have I missed?" he asked and threw his coat and bag down before waiting for her response.

"Everything has been handled, sir. Although you received a call yesterday from a Nicholas Young?" Sam stopped dead in his tracks and turned around as his blood began to broil.

"Was it from a mental institution?" Sam asked dryly. The brunette shook her head no. He felt his heart rate speed up, "What did he want?" he choked out, the lump in his throat growing. Sensing the urgency, the young woman looked through her notes until she picked one out.

"He just wanted you to know by the time you got back we would've had "a personal Dynamo concert" also he said you were old friends and he couldn't wait to hear how jealous you were," Sam turned and started at his receptionist.

"Anything else?" Sam asked before heading into his office to make a call for the authorities. It meant Nick knew something. It meant Donna was somewhere here. It meant he intended to have her but not on Sam's watch. Tears came to his eyes as he thought of the woman he loved being touched by such a vile man. Oh god where was she? He figured he had time though. Since he was supposed to be on vacation for another week but Lynn Harper missing added all to his anxiety.

"Yes, sir. About two minutes ago, before you walked in, a Donna Sheridan came in looking for Mr. Harper but when I came back to tell her some information, she'd already left." Sam's face went white and he froze and dropped the phone. Donna Sheridan. His Donna? The Donna he'd come back for only to discover she'd already left because he was dumb enough to leave her in the first place? He knew it was her. He could feel it. Then he felt the apprehension in his body rise and it all added up as he looked into Lynn's room which was closed due to the blinds and saw that the lights were on.

Sam was a brilliant man. If he wasn't an architect people would've easily mistaken him for James Bond due to his intelligence. Lynn wasn't here. Check. Donna was here to see Lynn. Check. Nick had left him a horrendous message. Check. Lynn's office lights were on. Check. Donna went missing once Renee went to the workroom. Check. He would've caught Donna on his was out. Check. Donna was in Lynn's office with... Shit.

"No she didn't. Renee call security and make sure they're armed," Sam yelled as he ran to Lynn's door. Renee quickly grabbed Sam's phone and called for security in a panic, wondering what her boss was on to.

Donna's heart was beating faster and faster as he caressed her under her skirt. But, she couldn't move or kick or anything. "Take off your shirt," he whispered in her ear. She managed to free her left hand and slap him. Hard. Nick was taken aback by the gesture but quickly gave her a blow to the jaw in return. Donna fell to the floor and held her jaw closing her eyes and praying it was all a dream. The right side of her mouth began to throb as she felt herself being turned around and pressed up against the wall again. Nick took the duck tape from the desk and wrapped her hands around it until he was sure they wouldn't get out. "I would tape your mouth but I want to hear you scream," he winked and picked her up and when he did she kneed him in his gut, he bent over as Donna scrambled to get up. "My my...good thing I like a little fight in the bedroom," he snarled and just as she was about to yell for help he brought his hand over her mouth and pinned her to the ground. "Looks like I'll have to take off that shirt then, since you don't want to participate."

Donna felt the tears threaten to fall but she wouldn't let them. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. She reminded herself if all else failed, it would be over soon. Oh god please if it happens let it happen quickly... He began to unbutton her red silk blouse before tossing it to the side and staring at her full breasts in her bra. She saw where his gaze went and swallowed back the vomit. She knew she had one chance, and it was now before it got any further. She bit his hand that was covering her mouth hard, sinking her teeth in as far as they would go. Nick let out a yelp and released his hand from her mouth as Donna let out an ear piercing scream from the top of her lungs. She used her 4 inch heel to kick him in the groin and as he fell backwards she got up, looking for anything to defend herself with.

She didn't need to look as a familiar man came busting in through the glass door, a million shards flying through the air. Sam couldn't wait for security unless it would've been too late, so after a couple hits he managed to break the glass and fell into the room. He saw Nick still hunched over and turned in panic to find Donna. She was standing up, topless, with a growing bruise on her cheek and defiance in her eyes. He internally beamed when he realized his Donna had held him off. Nick had messed with fire, and all hell was about to break loose. Sam stood up and made his way over to Donna who was breathing heavily and couldn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't believe it. Neither could he.

"Sam..." she barely muttered. "How...what are you?" she couldn't finish her questions as he pulled her instantaneously into him. She melted into his embrace as his touch immediately erased all of Nick's violating ones.

"Donna we have to get you out of here. Now. Come on..." he said quickly after he'd taken the duct tape off of her hands and began to rush her out of the room. He heard a gun click behind them.

"Leave with her and I shoot," Nick threatened, standing up and pointing the gun at them. Sam turned around and instinctively put Donna behind him as he slowly shook his head 'no'. Donna began to tremble and clenched his hand as he stepped in front of her. "Well isn't this sweet?" Nick snarled, "Darling Sam returned in time to save his beloved Donna...that wasn't part of the plan. But we can work it out," Nick spat.

Sam squeezed Donna's hand in reassurance, "Donna go," he commanded deeply, never taking his eyes off of the repulsive man. Donna's eyes went wide at Sam's request and he could tell she was about to protest. "Please," he began to break. "I can't loose you again. Go," he instructed again, gaining strength.

Donna was taken aback by his words. Loose me again? Her eyes became wide as Sam turned and looked at her for a split second. His deep blue met her fierce green and she could see the desperation in them. He needed her safe because even if she didn't know it yet, he couldn't live in a world that didn't have her in it. She slowly nodded and took a step back ready to make a break for it.

"Don't do it Donna..." Nick taunted. "Another step and I'll blow lover boy's head off," he smirked and watched as her face began to fall. She couldn't live in a world without him either, 4 years and a heartbreak apart or not. "Oh ho ho, have I hit a soft spot in Donna Sheridan?" he teased, still aiming the gun at Sam. Donna gave a vile glare as she felt Sam reach for her and pull her back behind him, so at least she wasn't a target. "This should be fun..."

Everyone had cleared the office and security still hadn't come. Sam only had one option and he was going to have to act quick. "Donna...remember our favorite James Bond moment?" He whispered as Nick gave a confused look,wondering what they were saying. Donna looked at him quizzically until it hit her.

"Uh huh," she whispered lowly. They were going to make a break for it. She just needed something to distract him with, she spotted Sam's pager in his back pocket and began to take it out. Sam felt what she was doing and he nodded his aggrement.

Nick was oblivious to their code, "Too bad your favorite James Bond moment you'll never get to watch again together," he replies smugly cocking the gun.

"Well, maybe not watch..." Sam explained, at the same time Donna threw the pager straight into Nick's eye, hoping to buy them a few seconds. The pager flew right into his eye, causing one of his hands to come up to it. Sam wasted no time and picked Donna up rapidly before running for the elevator.

The door couldn't open soon enough as Nick got up and looked at the object that had been thrown, "A fucking pager?!" He yelled, seeming almost insulted. He aimed his gun and shot at the pair as Sam threw them down on the ground and protectively hovered over the love of his life, in order to avoid the shot.

The elevator doors opened and Sam rolled them in, pressing the close button as quickly as he could, knowing Nick wouldn't be far behind. The elevator door thankfully closed before Nick could get to it. They began going down and Sam let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Stop the elevator," Donna muttered into Sam's shoulder; he hadn't let go of her yet. Sam didn't acknowledge her words. "Stop it!" She screamed and Sam hastily pressed the red button and looked to see Donna's tears starting to flow. She began sobbing, "I-I d-didn't know w-w-what was going t-t-to happen for a second. He k-kissed me and told me to take off my t-top but I couldn't let him see me break!"

Sam blinked back his own tears that threatened to fall. Here she was, after all this time, in his arms and he was sure as hell going to be there for her. "I know, I know," he whispered into her hair. "You're safe. I swear to God nothing is going to happen to you. You're coming with me for right now. He could know where your hotel is, and I'm not taking that chance, even when security gets him. He could have something planned there; I don't know what lengths he'd go to," he told her. He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip. Donna just nodded. She didn't have the strength to fight with him right now, especially after he just saved her life. She looked up at him with her watery eyes and he cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

"Sam," she said lowly and he looked desperately into her broken eyes. "Take away his touch, please," she uttered before moving her mouth towards his. She needed to feel something, anything other than the feeling of the bruising kiss being played over and over in her mind. She needed to feel their passion; assuming it was still their. Donna's lips brushed over his lightly before he held the back of her head, causing their lips to fuse together.

Their hearts both skipped a beat at the all too familiar feeling. Sam was still uncertain if she'd regret it later but moved his lips over hers and Donna responded with equal eagerness. He kept it soft and tender, not wanting to scare her but wanting to love her. He lightly slid his tongue over her bottom lip before breaking away and placing butterfly kisses on her neck, her chest, and her...she was topless.

Sam immediately looked up at Donna alarmingly who looked back at him dumb-founded. "Oh my God your shirt!" He remembered seeing the red garment on the floor and forgot to retrieve it; then again, it wasn't his biggest priority during the moment.

Donna looked down, "Shit!" she hissed. Sam immediately began to unbutton his dress shirt and her eyes widened the lower he got. Four years had been good to him. Sam caught her gawking and gave her a naughty wink as her face turned red and she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Carmichael. Don't think for a second I didn't see you gawking at Thing 1 and Thing 2 when you saw me, which was completely inappropriate given the situation," she remarked, pretending to be scandalized and crossed her arms.

Sam's jaw dropped at her words but he also became immediately distracted by the effect crossing her arms had on her nearly bare breasts. Donna thumped him on the head, "You're not helping your case," she reminded him and he looked at her wide eyed. How the hell had she become more breathtaking? Was it possible? He closed his mouth and pulled off his shirt and handed it to her.

It was her turn to admire his incredibly toned upper body. Her throat went dry at the thought of how toned he was right below his belt buckle. "Miss Sheridan, I find it completely inappropriate given the circumstances for you to be sexually harassing me in this way," he joked lowly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Because after that little stunt you know all about sexual harassment don't you?" she said dryly. Sam immediately realized what'd he'd said and how it could've offended her. She had every right to be offended; she'd just been sexually harassed minutes ago.

Sam stiffened before bringing his hand up to his mouth, "Oh my god. Donna I didn't mean..." Donna threw her head back in a fit of laughter and took the shirt from him. He shook his head at her. Of course she'd attempt to laugh something like this off, only Donna and her psychotic humor would crack a joke about her potential rape. "Only you," he sighed and stood up to help her put the shirt on.

Donna stood up and let Sam pull the shirt tight around her before he began to button it. "I think I can manage to dress myself," she whispered and Sam only smirked.

"But it's so much more fun when someone else does it," he teased and lightly pecked her on the lips. She smiled and let him finish. Oh god what was she doing with him? She'd seen him all of five minutes and they'd already kissed. Twice.

"You're playing with fire, Carmichael..." she whispered as he pressed the elevator button to the lobby. That wasn't true. She was playing with fire and she was going to get not burned, but scorched.

He ignored her remark and grabbed her hand, lightly kissing it. "Ok so once these doors open we'll hail a cab. Once we hail the cab we're going to make a quick stop at a store around here, then we'll go home," he said as if it was a phrase he'd told her daily for the past four years. He didn't even realize he'd said 'we'll go home'. But Donna did.

She turned to him with her eyes wide, "Home?" She questioned. Sam nodded, obviously still oblivious to his comment. What was she doing? She'd hardly had time to comprehend all that had happened. SHE WAS IN AN ELEVATOR WITH SAM CARMICHAEL. IN HIS SHIRT. She couldn't do this, "Sam really I think I'll be ok, I'm beyond grateful for what you've done but..." Sam realized where she was going and stopped her by pulling her in for one of his hypnotizing kisses.

He tilted her chin, "Donna please..." his voice broke. "I can't...I can't let anything happen to you. I couldn't live with myself," he begged. Donna took a shaky breath at his words and before she could respond the elevator doors to the lobby opened; the shirtless Sam Carmichael and the flustered Donna Sheridan walked briskly towards the front doors. Sam kept his hand at the small of her back; no one was going to harm her.

Sam quickly hailed them a cab and pulled her in with him. She was quiet. She had every right to be after all that had just happened, but she was still his Donna. She was still his Donna because of the look in her eye; the look of strength. The strength she'd carried by herself her whole life because she'd been so independent. Sam wanted to fix that desperately but how could he just come out and say he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? It was true, he'd come back for her after calling off his engagement with Lorraine but she was already gone. Lorraine called him an idiot and married him prove it. Now, they were separated and he wasn't on vacation, he was working out a custody agreement for the twins, until he'd gotten the call that Lynn hadn't shown for work. Yet, none of that mattered to him at the moment, not even for a second. What mattered to him was the messy blonde sitting on the other side of the cab in his dress shirt. He reached over and grabbed her hand hoping she'd take it, to his surprise, she did. She was still in there. She was still his Donna.

The cab ride was painfully quiet as Sam kept on rubbing his thumb over Donna's hand or giving it reassuring squeezes, until they reached their destination. Sam paid the cab driver generously and pulled Donna out of the cab with him. She looked at their destination and gave him a puzzled look.

"The Five Star Marriot?" she furrowed her eyebrows. He just smiled and nodded and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. "What happened to our 'little trip to the store'?" she asked, mocking his British accent.

His jaw dropped at her teasing and he immediately dipped her on the sidewalk, "Where's your spontaneity, darling?" he asked lowly before lightly kissing her nose. "Come on, this way he can't find us and it keeps you safe," he explained and pulled her through the doors.

"Sam..." she began. He turned to her, "as much as I enjoy the view, I don't believe everyone else will have the same appreciation for your half nude body as I do," she remarked sarcastically. He looked down at his bare upper body and shrugged.

"Then we'll have to move fast," he teased and dragged her into the hotel lobby. In all of five minutes, Sam had managed to book them a room, call his assistant to pick up his 'grocery list' along with Donna's things from her previous hotel, and make them dinner reservations. Dinner reservations? Oh god what was she doing? He walked up to her with a smile, "Ready?" he asked going to the elevator.

She pulled his hand causing him to stop. "Sam I just..." she looked down at the floor and bit her lip before he cupped her face.

"Donna...what is it, sweetheart?" He asked concerned. Donna caught a glimpse of the wedding band on his finger and all her doubts immediately came back to her.

"Don't you fucking dare "sweetheart" me!" She hissed and grabbed his left hand and held it up to him. "Recognize this, sweetheart? That's called a wedding ring. You're married," she reminded him with poison in her tone. "Now I appreciate your concern for my well being, Mr. Carmichael, I will find some grand way to repay you for your heroic actions, and I will also apologize for my actions within the elevator because they were completely inappropriate," she stated dryly. He knew this was coming and she had every right to throw it at him, he began to open his mouth but she held her hand up to stop him. "I'm. Not. Finish. Unlike you were with me four years ago when you left me alone on that fucking island! Last I checked, I told you I never wanted to see you again. Since you've saved the day and gotten your affection from the damsel in distress I've decided that IT WILL STILL APPLY!" She yelled and began storming out of the lobby. Shit.

He wasn't about to let her go, not without her knowing the full story. He sprinted out of the lobby, searching for her in the crowd of people. She was headed north and he sped up to catch her. He was able to catch up to her and he grabbed her hand without her knowledge and pulled her into the nearest building. The library. "Sam! I swear to God let go!" She fussed as he pulled her into the back section and went down an aisle of books.

"Shhhh, that's rude. We're in a library," he whispered with a smug wink.

She rolled her eyes and shoved past him. "Really, Sam?" She asked rhetorically as he wouldn't let her pass. "What more can you want? To see me cry all over again? To know that you left me there broken hearted?" She asked as tears began to well up on her eyes.

"I want you to listen," he answered. "Then you can go and storm off all dramatically," she rolled her eyes at his comment. "First off, I came back for you."

"You what?!" She asked completely shocked at the new information. She got shushed by a student a couple aisles down, "Fuck off!" She said in return as Sam had to stifle a laugh "...why didn't you call me?" She crossed her arms.

"Because I was crazy enough to be thinking you'd be waiting for me. Only when I arrived they told me you were off with some other guy," Donna looked guitly at the floor. "So, Lorraine called me an idiot and married me to prove it," he quietly finished.

"She took you back?" Donna asked quietly as she began to slowly relax, realizing he'd taken her hand in his. He solemnly nodded. "I see..." She pursed her lips. He'd come back for her. The thought made her heart skip a beat, but she had to be practical. "Yours still married," she shrugged and tried to move past him.

"Seperated," he corrected her. She turned hot on her heels. "Four years into it, Donna and she knows. She knows I've been desperately in love with someone else," he said passionately.

Donna's throat went dry. So, it wasn't completely wrong for him to take care of her for a couple days. That's all he'd be doing though. Definetly. "Desperately?" She asked, still taking in his words.

He nodded and walked towards her before taking her in his arms, "Desperately," he reassured and picked her up in his arms as his lips crashed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he walked them backwards; slamming into a bookshelf.

Does is show again? Donna thought, just how much I missed you. She felt safe. She felt wanted. She felt desperately desired and loved. She felt home.


	6. Lesson Learned, It's History

Hi all! Sorry it's taken so long 😅 buttttt this one is the longest one yet...and it might be boring to you and if it is I apologize! But I was stressing how to write it, so I'd love to here your all's input ️ PS: if you're one for plot twists, lol buckle up;) Also, Thankyou so much for the favorites and comments! It means sooo much ️ I love reviews so feel free to leave them! ️ ️

Love,

Ellie

"My god, I've missed you," Sam muttered in between kisses. Donna's only reply was a whimper when he began to kiss the sweet, low spot on her neck. They were pulled out of their passionate moment when an ear piercing scream was heard behind them. They both turned to find a little girl, about Sophie's age, standing there with a picture book, looking as if she'd just witnessed them shacking each other right then and there. Well...close to it.

Donna's jaw dropped and she untangled herself from Sam and stopped, the little girl was still staring at them. Donna became confused why the little girl was even down this isle before she saw the books and let out a burst of laughter. "Sam, we're in the children's section," she giggled.

"Oh bloody hell!" He exclaimed and rubbed his face at his obliviousness. He kneeled down to the little girl who was eyeing them suspiciously. "What's your name?" He asked sweetly and quietly, attempting to distract her from what she just witnessed.

The little girl held her book tighter and stared down at her shoes. "Cora..." She whispered softly. Sam noticed the little girl's fear and he gave a soft smile.

"Well Miss Cora, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," he responded softly and gently touched her shoulder. Donna's heart melted at the sight before her. Sam was being so gentle with the little girl they'd just scared shitless, he was perfect with her. Please let Sophie be Sam's... She silently prayed as she watched Sam with the little girl.

The girl gave a soft smile but backed away a little bit. Donna noticed this and knelt down next to Sam, sometimes it took some motherly help to make a child feel at ease. "You have a lovely name, Cora," Donna smiled sweetly and gave the girl a wink. The little one gave a soft smile in return. "Sleeping Beauty?" She asked, pointing to Cora's book.

"Yes, is my favorite," the girl explained, completely open to the two strangers now. The adorable little girl blew a piece of dark hair away from her face before crossing her arms. "Are you having a baby?" The girl asked suspiciously.

Donna jumped up, "What?!" Too close to home. Sam just gave a puzzled look at the girl before turning to look at a very flustered Donna.

"Umm...no," Sam said, trying to comprehend where the girl was coming from. Donna composed herself and knelt back down as Sam gave her a questioning look to her sudden outburst.

"Why would you think that, sweetheart?" Donna asked the girl, brushing her dark hair out of her face.

The little girl rolled her eyes, "Because, when mommy had baby brother in tummy, her and daddy tell me it happened when I saw them kissing in kitchen. Like you!" The girl explained, irritated that they didn't already know this.

Sam couldn't control himself as he went into a fit of laughter, falling onto his back and Cora joined in with him. Donna shook her head and pinched Sam in the back. Hard. He let out a wince of pain before coming back to Donna's side. "Oh no, sweetheart. We're not having a baby," Donna informed her gently.

Sam just slowly nodded in aggrement and kept his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing. "You're lying..." Cora whispered scandalised.

"No," Donna started only to be met with another ear piercing scream from the girl. This time it turned heads, especially with a shirtless man next to the woman and child. Well, shit.

The frantic couple quickly sprinted out of the library hand in hand, only focused on getting to their room. They soon made it back to their hotel and hopped into the elevator. Donna practically jumped him once the doors shut. She didn't care right now. She deserved this. Right? Sam wasn't complaining by any means, she was his drug and he wasn't planning on ever seeking rehab. Their lips had just met when the doors opened on floor five; an elderly couple walked in. Donna and Sam broke apart from each other just in time and backed away. The older couple eyed them suspiciously and the woman's eyes went wide at Sam's shirtless appearance. Donna saw her reaction and stiffled a laugh.

Sam turned to her and began to shake his head, "Im sorry, darling. Is this amusing?" He asked saracastically, growing more impatient by the second. All he wanted to do was make love to her and ravish her body, but floor 12 couldn't come soon enough.

"Yes darling...quite. In case you forgot, you're still half naked," she whispered with a naughty wink. "Although I'm certainly not complaining..." She was caught off guard when he'd slid his hand down to her behind and placed a firm grip on it.

"Neither am I," he remarked cheekily and gave her rear a tight squeeze.

"You'll pay for that, Carmichael..." She threatened in a low voice.

Sam's smile only became wider, "Promise?" He pulled her closer to him, about to place his lips on hers when the doors open to floor 12 and she wriggled out of his grasp, grabbed the room key from his hand, and sprinted out of the elevator.

Sam stood their dumb founded for a second before yelling, "Sheridan!". He realized he was still in the elevator with the now irrated elderly couple, "Right...sorry! Enjoy the rest of your vacation!" He called back, sprinting after the blonde headed beauty.

Donna reached the door, unlocked it, and swiftly opened it before starting to close it. "Don't you do it!" Sam yelled after her, almost at the door. She peeked her head out and gave a wink before shutting it in his face. He rested his head on the beige door, slightly out of breath, before knocking.

Donna giggled and leaned up against the door. "Who is it?" She asked innocently.

Sam banged his head against the door. "Ow!" He heard Donna laugh from the other side at his action. "James Bond," he joked. She gave a big gasp and slowly cracked the door open.

"How can I help you, Mr. Bond?" She asked seductively, placing her hand on her hip. Sam drank in the incredibly sexy woman before him.

"Well you see...I'm only half naked, is what someone called it, I was wondering if you could help me with the rest?" He opened the door a bit more and began to walk in.

Donna raked her hands over his bare chest, "Hmm... I don't kn-" She was cut off as Sam placed his lips on hers. He'd had enough; but the thing was, she hadn't even done anything. She didn't need to. She'd driven him crazy in his dreams and she drove him crazy now. That would never change. He kicked the door shut once he was finally in.

Their mouths were moving against each other's with burning desire. He slid his tongue in, once her mouth had parted, and she let out a moan into his mouth at the familiar feeling. It was all coming back to her now and the more she remembered, the more she needed him. Now. Her tongue moved with his as he hitched up her skirt like Nick had done earlier. Too much. "No, don't!" She pulled away from him and backed up.

"Donna? Donna what is it?" She placed her hands on her head and her breathing became heavier. "Ok ok ok sit down," he guided her to the foot of the bed. "Is it him?" He asked with remorse in his tone. She hastily nodded, still looking at the floor. He kneeled down next to her and took her face in his hands, "Donna, I'm not about t-"

"No, Sam! I don't want to stop," she protested. He gave her an unsure look. "I need you. I need you to take away his touch and it's not just because you're here, but because..." She had to say it, four years of bottling everything up hadn't done her any good. "Because I'm still in love with you. God...and it was shit for so long! When you left and years, years Sam...without you. But, to know what I know now turns my world upside down and frankly I can't comprehend it right now, but it gives me a pass. A pass to be with you at least right now. A pass to tell you how I am still very much in love with you. So, don't think for a second I don't want this," she let a few tears fall from her face and Sam wiped them away.

He was taken aback by her words, and his heart swelled when he realized she was considering giving them their well-deserved chance. "Funny thing...I'm still madly in love with you also," he smiled against her lips before lightly kissing them again. My god, how he loved her.

"I didn't say madly," she objected with a laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted his lip at her response before lightly pressing his firm lips to her soft ones.

"Oh save it, Sheridan," Sam whispered, pulling them both onto the bed and hovering over her. "I've never stopped loving you, so if you don't want to do this right now, I won't be upset in the slightest. I just want you to feel safe," he pressed a firm kiss to her forehead.

"I've waited four years to yell at you and scream at you, but all I can think about is how much I need you, which makes me want to yell and scream at you," she explained with a laugh. "You want me to feel safe? I feel safe with you. I need you. Make love to me, Sam," she pleaded and stroked his cheek.

Sam took a big breath before caressing her curves and nodding slowly. "If at any point you want to stop, tell me. I never want to be responsible for hurting you, Donna. Unfortunately, I already am. So please, promise me."

Donna nodded, "I promise. Although, you won't have to. You want ever have to because I'm with you," She kissed his forehead with reassurance before beginning to undo his shirt that was still on her.

He gave a low chuckle, "Allow me," he whispered and began to slowly unbotton his dress shirt. After each button, he placed a warm kiss on the new, delicate skin. He continued this all the way down her belly until every button was done. He looked up at her from his position, "How the hell did you become more stunning?" He asked in amazement. "That's not fair," he made his way back up her body, leaving another trail of hot, wet kisses before capturing her lips with his own.

Donna moaned into his mouth and shrugged off the dress shirt before tossing it off the bed. "Sweet talker," she mumured at his previous comment. He gave a laugh and stopped to stare at her.

What he saw in her eyes stunned him: disbelief. "Oh my god. You really don't believe me...do you?" She bit her lip and shook her head; something broke in him to know the woman he desired and adored most in the world didn't find herself desirable. "Oh ho ho, well you will. Mark my words, Sheridan. That's a promise," he winked and began kissing her neck fervently.

Donna let out a small gasp at his actions and reached down for the belt buckle around his pants. She was able to take the article off with ease and threw it with force as it hit the wall.

Sam laughed against her skin as he realized she was as eager as he was. Thank god. He began to kiss her very full breasts before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra clasp. He quickly rid the material from her and also slung it against the wall. He realized her breath had quickened once her chest was bare, but she had no reason to worry. She was breathtaking. He gave her a light, reassuring kiss before circling his tongue around the delicate bud.

Donna arched her back as his warm tongue circled her cool skin. She ran her hands through his hair while he kissed his way to her other breast, before his hot, wet tongue was on her cool breast once again, causing her to grab at the sheets. Sam smirked as she squirmed against him, causing her body to rub against his. He reach for her pencil skirt and slowly unzipped it before pulling it off in one, fluent motion and tossing it to the side. Donna unbottoned his pants and attempted to pull them off. Sam gave a chuckle and retired from her breasts in order to help her. He kicked them off after much difficulty and hooked a finger under her underwear. He looked into her eyes, seeking her permission, and she nodded. Sam pulled the underwear down slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her legs.

Donna was growing seemingly impatient and once he'd thrown her underwear off she sat up and began to pull his boxers down. Sam gave a laugh, "Eager are we?" He said smugly, building the sexual tension in the air.

Donna raised an eyebrow at him as her hand crept into his boxers, and without warning, she took hold of him, causing Sam to let out a strained, surprised gasp. "Last I checked, Mr. Carmichael...you attempted to have your way with me in the children's section of a library," she whispered pretending to be scandalised.

Sam gave her a wink, "Yes, and I would've succeeded."

"If it weren't for the four-year-old?" Donna laughed, thinking of all things to stand in their way, it had been a child.

Sam immediately remembered the screaming little girl and let out a burst of laughter. "No, not the four year old. I could've gloriously banged you there and she would've gotten a better understanding of 'mommy and daddy's kissing' " he joked and helped her pull off his underwear before gently laying her back down and hovering above her.

"You're awfully sure of yourself darling...what makes you think I would've agreed?" She asked lowly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Because I have this theory..." he muttered against her skin.

"You do? What's that?" Donna asked smugly, biting her lip and lifting his face up so she could see him.

"That you are as desperately in love with me as I am with you," he whispered genuinly, a soft smile on his lips and adoration in his eyes.

Donna's heart began to beat a little faster and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "Do you have proof?" She challenged.

"I'm about to," he captured her lips with his and ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip before pulling away. Her jaw dropped at his move but he gave a wink in reply.

He leveled himself so he was able to enter her, whenever she was ready. Sam began to open his mouth but Donna put a finger to his lips, "I'm sure, Sam. It's okay...I trust you," she outlined his lips with her finger before he kissed it.

Trust. They had love. They had hate. They had history. Now, they had trust. Donna knew she shouldn't but she did; the love of her life had risked his life for her without seeing her in four years today. She had no doubt at that moment, but should she? Meanwhile, Sam broke out into the biggest grin at her words; she trusted him. He'd prove to her that she could always place her trust in him; even if it killed him.

"And I you," he uttered before resting his forehead on hers as he slowly entered her. She let out a gasp as did he, but he waited and watched her face as she got used to the feeling again. "Donna?" He asked worriedly.

She opened her eyes once she'd gotten used to the incredible feeling and nodded, "I'm yours, baby. Make love to me," she whimpered.

Their lips met and fused together in passion as their bodies began to do the same. He began slow and gentle thrusts into her tight, warm core. Donna's hips began to move slowly with Sam's thrusts as the more time that past, the deeper she needed him. He could tell what she needed so he willingly gave it to her: he began to increase his speed slightly along with entering her deeper than before. They both began to moan out at the new sense of pleasure. Donna wrapped her legs around Sam as she took him deeper into her, causing Sam to moan out, "Jesus, Donna!"

Donna gave a low laugh that Sam was able to feel inside her as well. She loved the power and effect she had on him. He really was bewitched by her and it allowed her to relax and give herself completely to him. His movements became faster as her hips met him thrust for thrust and she felt her climax begin to stir deep with her. "Oh God..." She moaned and dug her nails into Sam's shoulders. "Sam, please..." She pleaded, craving her realease. Sam could tell she was almost there because she had begun to tighten around his now pulsating member.

He nodded in response and forced himself deeper into her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear as she began to cry out once she reached her climax. Her senses went into overdrive and Sam took her over the edge and a volcanic sensation errupted within her as her body began to shake over the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Sam came right after her, calling out her name and releasing himself within her fully.

Breathing was heavy and ragged as neither of them dared to move for fear of collapsing. Donna opened her eyes first and looked at Sam, whose head was buried in the crease of her neck. She ran her hand through his hair, "Look at me," she whispered desperately.

Sam raised his head and looked deeply into her gorgeous green eyes, "You are the most sensational woman I have ever met. End of story." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before removing himself from her and laying down next to her. "No one will ever hurt you. Not as long as I'm around," he whispered and pulled her close to her.

Donna looked up and gave a small yawn before snuggling into his chest, "I think that's the hazard, Carmichael," she tiredly joke and closed her eyes. Sam shuffled down into the covers and pulled them up around them.

"Well then, whatever we have to do for me to become the solution: I'll do it." He said strongly; he'd been without her for too long, pining over her, fantasizing, and dreaming about her. And somehow here she was, falling asleep in his arms after they had just made love. This was life's way of giving them their chance. He knew it.

Donna slowly shook her head and gave a laugh, "I'll need that in writing," she joked before resting her head fully on his chest. "I do truly love you, you know..." She muttered as her breathing deepened and Sam discovered she'd fallen asleep.

"I hope so, darling." He whispered into her hair and fell asleep right after.

Donna awoke three hours later due to the lack of heat in the bed. Sam. "Shit..." She muttered when she realized he wasn't there. She shot up and couldn't see a damn thing because it was dark out now. She attempted to get up and find a lamp, but she ended up tripping over the coffee table instead.

"Fuck!" Donna moaned as she fell on the floor with a thump. The bathroom door immediately opened and Sam stood in a pair of pajamas alarmed.

"Donna!" He rushed to her and turned on a light as he helped her get up. "Jesus! What'd you do?" He began to laugh as she straightened up. She looked up at him in shock.

"Wait...you didn't leave?" She scratched her head and sat back down on the bed. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head 'no'. "Are you about to leave?" Donna asked worriedly.

Sam gave a chuckle and took her head in his hands, examining it."Sweetheart, just how hard did you hit your head?" She swatted his hands away and brought her knees up to her chest as she shrugged her shoulders in. Oh he knew this move all too well. "I didn't mean to frighten you, love. I was just going to try and surprise you with a bath," he reassured softly.

She looked up at him with big eyes, "Really?" She was completely taken aback by his gesture.

"Yes, Donna. Really. I meant what I said...I'm not letting you go. Therefore, since I'm holding you captive I thought I might at least pamper you. Come on," he winked and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom.

Once they entered her heart swelled at the grand gesture Sam had done. The bathroom was covered in candles that created low lighting, a record was playing soft peaceful music in the background, and there was a nice warm bath filled with bubbles and rose petals on top. Donna's jaw dropped, "Oh Sam..." She turned to look at him as he gave a soft smile in response. "Thankyou" she quietly added.

He nodded and took her naked form in his arms, "You're more than welcome, Darling." He kissed the crease in her neck before bringing her over to the bath and helping her in. Donna dipped her feet into the luscious, warm bath and gave a satisfied sigh before getting all the way in. "There you go...better?" He asked as he pushed the hair out of her face.

She nodded and bit her lip, tracing circles on his forearm, "Are you not going to join me, Carmichael?" She asked seductively. He gave a low chuckle and scratched his neck.

"As much as I would love to, unfortunately no." She gave a frown at his response and crossed her arms. "Also, I'm going to remove myself from the bathroom before..." He was interupted by Donna's loud laughter as she noticed his now massive erection.

"Before what, Sam?" She asked challengingly giving him a naughty wink. He flicked his hand in the water, sending it splashing on her face.

"Before I decided to completely ravish you," he replied lowly. She only rolled her eyes and splashed water back at him, causing it to get all over his t shirt.

"You're awfully confident," she acknowledged with a raised eyebrow. He gave a wink and began to stand up to leave. "Sam..." She pleaded.

He turned around and saw the irrational fear in her face. Did she really think he'd leave? Technically she had a right to... He smiled and waltzed over to her before grabbing her face and pulling towards his, causing an electrifying kiss. Donna was taken by surprise at his gesture and let out a squeal. He swept his tongue into her mouth quickly before pulling away. "I'm going to be out here because I have something planned. Also because you're a distraction since I've already showered. I'm not leaving I promise," he reassured and got up to leave again.

"Heard that one before..." She muttered and reached for the sponge. He stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"What'd you say?" He asked softly, walking back towards the tub. He'd heard what she said. Donna pursed her lips and looked at the water before looking up defiantly at him with a shrug. "No no no...tell me," he sat on the tub.

She raised an eyebrow, "You heard me," she answered and squirted shampoo into her hand before massaging it into her hair, paying no attention to him now.

"So you're not gonna tell me what you said?" He asked again, only to be ignored as she started humming to herself while washing her hair. "Very mature," he spat before attempting to get up.

Donna's eyes narrowed at his snark remark so she grabbed his hand and yanked him into the tub with her, causing the water to splash everywhere. He let out a yelp of surprise before staring at her in shock. "What'd you say?" She asked lowly.

He smirked at her, "You heard me." She splashed water into his face and he accidently swallowed it, sending him into a coughing fit. "I said...'very mature' . Now do you care to tell me what you said?" He asked hotly.

"I said, 'heard that one before'. Now can you blame me?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

"Christ, Donna! Are you really so insecure to think I'd put you in a bath and leave you?!" He raised his voice and watched as her face fell. Oh, shit.

She stood up from the bath, kicking water his way while getting out. "Am I really that insecure? Shit, Sam. I dunno. It's not like you've left me before and gone off to get married to some gold-digging bitch while I was left there with S-" she stopped herself dead in her tracks. He gave her a puzzled look and stepped out of the bath as well, taking his sopping wet pajamas off and finding a towel.

"I came back for you!" He fought back, walking up to her and pinning her against the wall.

She wriggled under his grasp, "Let go of me!" She yelled and attempted to get free.

"NOT UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DO TO ME, HOW CRAZY YOU DRIVE ME, HOW IT'S BEEN HELL WITHOUT YOU, HOW I HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU. I CANT BEAR THE THOUGHT OF WHAT I DID TO YOU, DONNA! IT SICKENS ME!" He screamed, causing her to stop all movements as her face softened. The tears started streaming down his face, "I won't let you go, until you understand just how much I love you, which I hope will take years for you to discover due to the amount and because I don't ever want to live without you..." He whispered through his tears. She began to open her mouth but he silenced her, "You have every right to bitch at me, to slap me, scream and yell, or even walk out on me. But I'm begging you not to, because I need you. I need you." He wiped away the tears that were now falling from her face as well.

"We have alot we'll need to work through and there's some things you'll need to know," she thought of little Sophie and how she would finally meet her father and smiled. "Theybcould even be a game changers for you..."

"It won't." He jumped in eagerly. "Nothing will stop me from being with you, if you'll let me."

She closed her eyes and nodded, praying he was right. "I'll tell you soon but not right now, I promise. Right now I want you to show me how much you love me, and I'll show you in return," she winked and Sam picked up her wet body and darted for the bedroom.

"Room service will be here in 10 minutes so let's hope your cheerleading days aren't too far behind you..." He winked and jumped onto the bed with her in his arms.

~Febuary 14th, 1984~

Donna stopped her story and began to blush, as her Dynamos stared wide eyed, waiting for her to finish.

"Well did you bloody bend it like Beckham or not?!" Rosie asked impatiently, biting her thumb. Donna let out a snicker before putting her face in her hands.

"Did you do the splits?" Tanya asked with a naughty wink, causing Donna's head to pop up with an open jaw. "I'm waiting..." Tanya reminded.

"Ok, but that's the thing...there's no need to go into any more detail..." Donna defended and wrapped the throw blanket around her shoulders.

Rosie ripped it off, "Are you shitting me right now? You spent two fucking extra weeks in New York and that's all you can say?" Rosie threw herself into the bed and let out a big groan.

"She's just bluffing, Red. We'll get it out of her. Why isn't there anymore to tell? Come on..." Tanya nudged, already knowing the answer with a smirk.

Donna grabbed the pillow and yelled a groan of frustration in it, before saying something into it, causing Rosie to pop up out of her position.

"Say it again, Sheridan. Without the pillow because I know I didn't hear you right..." Rosie laughed and pulled her Dynamo's head out of the pillow.

"Because that's all we did for a week." Donna whispered quietly as her face turned a bright shade of crimson. Rosie let out a scream before pretending to faint from the information, resulting in her falling off the bed.

"Donna Sheridan, you Shady Lady," Tanya laughed before getting up and pouring her and Rosie some wine she found in a cabinet. "No wonder you're knocked up!" She joked, knowing Donna would laugh as well. She did, thankfully. "Well? Details!"

"Noooo! Honestly it was nothing too exciting or exoctic, just lots and lots of glorious sex." Donna sighed. "Of course we'd order room service and we went out to meet with the police once because Nick had somehow got away, but other than that, we uh...made up for lost time I suppose you could say," she winked. Her Dynamos just shook their heads at her.

"I'm impressed, D. Really, I'm so proud!" Tanya brought her hand up to her chest and began to fake cry before Donna gave a slow, sarcastic clap at the brunnette's performance.

"As am I...your acting finally got better," Donna retaliated with a laugh.

Tanya sat back down on the bed and handed Rosie a glass of wine. "Sorry, but not all of us can be a miniature Meryl Streep," Donna rolled her eyes at the comment. The girls saw the uncanny resemblance between the two from looks, to laugh, to dramatics. Yet, she didn't see it. "Don..." Tanya began and put her arm around her best friend as Rosie did the same. "Honey...what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know..." Donna sighed. "There's still so much I have to tell you-"

"Oh we're ready!" Rosie gave a suggestive wink before taking a bug gulp of wine.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the little hermit, "Unfortunately for you sex freaks, it doesn't involve that. That's for my mind only," She responded smugly.

"Psshh! Us? Sex freaks? Really, Donna?" Tanya asked scandalized only to be met with a knowing look from Donna. "Ok that may be fair BUT don't act like your better than the rest of us! Maybe we should ask Baby Dynamo here!" Tanya put her ear up to Donnas stomach as Donna went into a fit of laughter. "Hi, Mini Tanya! That's your name even though your mommy doesn't know it yet, also because we all think and hope you're a girl. We can't have any more testosterone around here! If we did you'd have many more brothers and sisters at the rate your mommy goes!" Donna fell onto the bed in laughter and slapped Tanya's arm.

"Oi! You can't have all the fun, Cleopatra! I'll ask Mini Rosie!" Rosie wiggled her way to Donna's side and placed her head on her stomach. "Hi Baby Rosie! That's your name even if your mummy and Auntie Tanya don't know it yet. Anyway, we had a question for you...your mother thinks she's excempt from being in the sex-crazed possy. BUT her and your daddy locked themselves into a hotel room and spent a whole bloody week concieving you. Whatcha think?" Rosie felt Donna thump her on the head but she also felt a thump on her cheek. Her cheek was on Donna's stomach. She looked up with scared eyes at Donna who had her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! She just kicked! That was her kicking, Rosie!" Donna exclaimed as her best friends let out a squeal.

Tanya moved to Donna's other side. "I wanna try!" She pouted and put her head on Donna's stomach after everyone calmed down. "Ok, mini me...your Auntie Rosie thinks you should be her namesake. BUT I think you should be mine because Auntie Tanya is much more fun! Just ask your big sissy Sophie! Kick once for Red, and twice for me..." As if right on cue Tanya felt not one or two, but three featherlight kicks from Donna's stomach as Tanya shot up in amazement.

Donna began to laugh hysterically. "Well? What did baby Rosie say?" Rosie asked expectantly. She turned to Tanya who was shaking her head.

"Unbelievable...she's a smart ass like her father, that's for sure!" Tanya joked and grabbed her wine glass from the floor.

Donna felt another, bigger kick from the baby after Tanya's remark and placed her hand on her bump. "I don't think she likes you disrespecting her daddy," she laughed. "She gave three kicks, Rosie. Which means neither of you!"

Rosie stared dumb founded at Donna's stomach. "Well good god of course! She's a fucking Sheridan for crying out loud! She gets what she wants!" The three Dynamos shared some laughs for a little while longer before the energy died down. "Donna? You are going to keep her aren't you?" Rosie asked worriedly.

Donna looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes and smiled. "I think so...I mean, she was created out of love and..." Her hormonal tears began to fall again.

Tanya began rubbing her friend's back, "Oh honey! You weren't scared when you had Sophie! You could do it because you had her! And it'll be the same with this little one and we'll be there to spoil the both of them every step of the way, every birthday party, Christmas Eve, spring break...we'll be there!" Tanya reassured and Rosie nodded.

"You're still in love with him aren't you?" Rosie asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

Donna nodded quickly, "Desperately..." She choked out. "I just...I'll explain everything to you, I promise. But she's still a piece of him. And it's the greatest gift yet the worst hell in the world at the same time. Because he's not here with me!"

"Geez, Donna! Odds are he's the father figure to both your children!" Tanya began and sat up finding the phone on the desk. Surely, they could contact him.

"What are you doing with the phone?" Tanya pretended not to hear her and took a sip of wine. "And what do you mean odds are?" Donna asked worriedly. "He's Sophies too..."

"Oh please, Sheridan. We know all about Anderson and Headbanger! We're not stupid. Then again I did the math back when you had the little angel, when you met Sam, and how far along you were when you had her and they added up better than the other two. Like I said we're not stupid..." Rosie informed as Tanya began dialing numbers on the phone.

"How did y-? Never mind, I should've known. Tanya what the hell are you doing with phone?" Tanya just shrugged and waved her friend off and Donna just rolled her eyes in defeat. "Like I was saying: I know...that's what I'm saying. He's Sophie's too," Donna said again. Every biological child I have, Sam is biologically the father too. (Well...most likely Sophie's) All four of them... She thought to herself. Tanya dropped the phone (that phone call to Mr. Carmichael would have to wait), "I mean there's a 5% chance she's Bill Anderson's and a 5% chance she's Harry Headbanger's but there's about a 90% chance she's Sam's." Donna admitted.

Tanya snapped her fingers at Rosie, "You owe me a 100 bucks!" She laughed.

Rosie rolled her eyes, "We made that bet the day Sophie was born! That was nearly four years ago!"

"A bet is a bet, Red! You're gonna pay up!" Tanya triumphantly concluded, Rosie held her hands up in surrender and they both looked back at an appalled Donna.

"You're telling me you knew all along, and not only decided not to tell me you knew BUT PLACED BETS ON WHO HER FATHED WAS?" Donna questioned. Tanya and Rosie looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Um...yes?" Rosie meekly replied with a small smile, to be met in return with Donna's horrifying glare, which slowly began to break into a smile before she fell into a fit of laughter.

"Oh God! That's rich!" She managed to say in between breaths. Even though they had approached a dark topic, the Dynamos still had their leading lady laughing. That's why she wanted them here because they could turn any broken heart into art with a snap of their fingers. "What is it with you two and placing bets on my underborn children?"

Both the back up girls just shrugged in response. "Back to what we were saying...you're going to keep her right? I mean especially after your surogacy two years ago. You were heart broken, honey..." Tanya cautiously mentioned, afraid to bring up the sensitive topic.

Donna's eyes went dark at the topic. They'd never talked about her biological twin boys, ever since the day the legal mother came in to get them from the hospital. Technically, they weren't hers by law, only by blood but to Donna they were still hers. She thought she could do it, being a biological surrogate for a woman who was infertile but god almighty was she wrong. She thought she was doing a descent thing, which she was. She figured she could handle carrying a baby around for nine months considering Sophie had been an easy pregnancy. But, what she didn't figure was that she would fall in love with the little ones growing inside of her as if they had a special connection. She figured she could help make a couple's dream come true all while earning a great amount of money in the process. Mrs. Lorraine Allen was willing to pay Donna a lengthy amount, which was more than doubled when the OBGYN confirmed she was having twins. Donna was told she'd be artificially inseminated with the husband's sperm, and that if all went well she'd become pregnant with a baby. She did, although it was always Lorraine who came to the appointments and procedures, never Lorraine's husband which Donna found odd. Lorraine claimed he was always busy traveling which Donna understood, but still, she never met the man. Or so she thought... Donna could feel her blood begin to boil at the thought of what she'd discovered while in New York. "Yeah...about the twins..." Donna started.

Both Tanya and Rosie leaned in, surprised she wanted to talk about it. Donna had become very attached to the two lives growing inside her the deeper her pregnancy went, and it was their job to remind her why she was doing this and what for. There were many tears shed, but Donna pulled it all together and forced some sense into herself and carried on running after the two year old Sophie at the time. "What about them?" Rosie asked worriedly.

"I...uh...found some information on them while I was in New York. Come to think of it...I should've seen it coming two years ago, really. I was so stupid! Lorraine Allen claiming to have been a close friend to Sophia's, knew I needed money, and that I was in good health...my God! I was so naive..."

"Donna, you lost us, honey. Slow down. What do you mean naive? You knew they couldn't be yours!" Tanya reminded, not understanding why her friend was beating herself up.

Donna waved her arms up in the air to dismiss the idea. "I know that! What I didn't know was just how selfish, manipulative, and insecure one woman could be because she saw an opportunity to grant evil satisfaction for herself and took it."

Rosie shook her head, "Donna, Donna! You're not making any sense Who? What's her face? Uh, Laura?"

"Lorraine!" Tanya corrected and watched as Donna's face fell at the name. "Honey, you knew Lorraine would be taking them. She found you because she was an old friend of Sophia's, had a generous amount of cash, and knew you'd want to help."

Donna nodded. "Exactly." She spat and pointed at Tanya. "Except the 'old friend of Sophia's ' was a line of horseshit used just so I'd agree to her little game."

"What game, Donna? You're not making any sense, love," Rosie asked and rubbed Donna's shoulders.

Donna gave a soft, tired laugh. "Oh ho ho, I'm about to. Did you know Lorraine used her maiden name with me?" Both the Dynamos shook their heads 'no' in response. "Yep. Which Im pretty sure is illegal and is why she always told me she'd 'handle all the paper work'. Also, her husband wasn't always traveling did you know that?" She asked rhetorically again as the Dynamos shook their head no. "No, of course you wouldn't. I didn't. No, Lorraine said he was always traveling because she didn't want him to know who was carrying his children. Wanna know how I know that?" She asked as her heart rate began to speed up and the Dynamos slowly nodded. "Do you by happen to know Lorraine's full last name?" Donna asked lowly.

Something in Tanya clicked and she brought her hands up to her mouth and let out a huge gasp. "Oh my God..." Tanya managed to whisper. She looked up at Donna with tears of pity in her eyes.

Rosie was still confused and nudged Donna's arm. "Why? What is it?!" She asked urgently.

Donna gave a small laugh, "That's the kicker, Red. Lorraine Allen-Carmichael." She spat.

"Oh my God..."

~October 2nd, 1983~

Donna walked out of Sam's master bathroom dressed in a black Prada dress and light beige heels. They'd checked out of the hotel room that morning when Sam had received the 'all clear' from the station about Nick, so he decided it was safe to bring her to his home. Also, Sam was due back to work on Monday and it was Saturday, which meant she only had him all to herself for two more days. They'd come to an understanding that they could not longer live without each other, and that they were going to enjoy wherever they were going and cross some sensible topics when they got there. There was going to be very soon considering she'd convinced Sam to fly back to Greece with her in ten days time. She was going to tell him then about his gorgeous little daughter, and hopefully they could make a life for themselves: him, her, Sophie, and his two boys. His two boys. Donna's stomach did a little flip. Sam's and his soon-to-be ex-wife had come up with a custody aggrement while seperated. Which means Sam would be having the boys for the next month because Lorraine was going off to Los Angeles, meeting several investors for her fashion franchise. They were due at the apartment any minute and then the four of them would go to dinner. Donna was stirred out of her thoughts when Sam came back in the master bedroom.

He greeted her with a kiss. "You look lovely, darling." He whispered into her ear and dipped her, to her surprise, as he gave her a tender kiss. She gave a giggle and broke away, straightening her dress as she did so. "That was Lorraine," Sam informed and watched as Donna gave a stiff nod. "They'll be up in about two minutes. Do you want to meet her?"

"Uh let me think about that...NO!" She said with a laugh as Sam nodded in response. "I know you just did that to be nice and thankyou," she said with a light kiss to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. This caused Sam to initiate another kiss, catching Donna off guard as she willingly opened her mouth to him. He let out a satisfied groan and reached around to grab her rear with his hands which caused Donna to squeal and pull away. "BUT, I do think if you're soon-to-be ex-wife knew that your...uh...previous and present lover-"

"Soon-to-be wife," Sam corrected with a wink and watched as Donna's eyes widened at what he just called her.

"You...uh...your wha?" Donna was interupted by a doorbell ringing. They were here. Sam gave a wink and dashed out of the room to answer the door. She stood their completely flustered. "Carmichael!" She yelled in frustration and heard him laugh right before answering the door.

Donna heard two little voices yell, "Daddy!" echo in the living room and peaked from behind the balcony to watch, knowing no one could see her. But she sure as hell could see them, and her eyes immediately locked with the dark headed figure handing Sam two large suitcases. It was her. Lorraine Allen. The woman whom she had carried twins for because she was infertile. But what was she doing..."oh my fucking God..." Donna whispered to herself and watched the scene before her, never taking her eyes off of the now psychotic brunette.

"I should be back middle of November," Lorraine said shortly as she shoved the suitcases to Sam. "Then we can go to the original agreement," she sighed and put her hands in her pockets.

"Of course," Sam replied shortly as he picked up one boy in each arm.

"Yay! Daddy! I tired of Mommy!" The little boy on Sam's right said as Sam let out a chuckle.

"Yay! Because Daddy is tired of Mommy too!" Sam joked back, earning a laugh from his twins even if they didn't understand the context.

Lorraine shot daggers at him with her eyes, "Real mature. A phenomenal father figure, truly."

Sam smirked and kissed his boys' heads. "Well I think so too. Can't say the same for mother dearest here though. It doesn't really take a month and a half to grind into all the paperwork of a company. Now maybe grinding into something, sorry, someone else..." Sam let his accusation hang in the air as Donna had to hold back a laugh at his comment. Lorriane turned hot on her heels and left, allowing the door she slammed to echo throughout the apartment.

"Yay!" The boys cheered and Sam set them down. Donna watched Sam with his boys. Correction. Their boys. "Hey stranger," he winked to Donna as she walked out onto the balcony. She gave a weak smile in response and noticed how both the boys stopped their running around and stared at her in amazment. "Sorry you didn't get to meet the dragon," he pretended to sound disappointed.

Donna found her voice and cleared her throat feeling the blood boil within her. "Oh I've met her," she spat as she quickly went down the stairs and ignored Sam's help. Sam gave a puzzled look as his love ignored his touch and made her way to the twins. She marched straight up to the boys and bent down to look at them with a motherly smile and charm. "Hi," she said sweetly. Both of them just smiled back as the one on the left giggled.

"Daddy has princess," the one on the right said with eyes as big as the moon looking up at her. Sam gave a chuckle as Donna threw her head back and laughed.

Donna took in the appearance of the two boys and her heart swelled, they had their father's straight, dark hair and dark skin, but they had their mothers bright green eyes and it was already evident their cheekbone structure was hers as well. Even Donna could tell.

"Yes, Daddy does." He agreed and crouched down next to Donna who had tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart?" He asked.

She couldn't hear him. All she could hear was her own heart beating in her chest and the laughter her little boys were making. Her smile grew wider and she forgot who Lorraine was for a second as she remembered something and reached for their arms. "Can I see something, please?" She asked softly as they both just nodded, obviously still fascinated with the gorgeous woman who made them immediatly feel safe. Donna took the first one's left arm and checked his forearm, before doing the same for the other. They both had crescent-shaped birthmarks on their arms. Just like the babies Donna delivered on August 20th, 1982.

She turned to Sam who had a concerned look on his face. "Donna, what is it? What's wrong?" He had no idea why she would be crying at meeting his boys unless she was just incredibly overwhelmed. "Look if it's too much we don't have to go out to di-"

Donna shook her head and interupted him, "Sam when were the twins born?" Sam raised his eyebrows at her and saw her wheels turning, although he didn't know why.

"August 20th, 1982. Why?" Donna felt her surpress a sob as her hand came up to her mouth and she looked back at the twin boys, whose eyes were still as green as hers. They were supposed to be as green as hers because in that moment she officially realized that they were her eyes.

"What's your name?" She pointed to the one on the left who just smiled bashfully.

"Dylan!" He shouted and crashed into Donna as he gave her a hug. Donna gave a laugh and pointed at the other gorgeous, little boy.

"So you must be Chris!" He nodded and also crashed into her with a hug. Donna gave a laugh and kissed the toddlers' heads. They looked up at her expectantly. "I'm Donna..." She said with a light laugh as tears fell from her eyes.

"How did you know Chris's name?" Sam asked cautiously, wiping the tear from her face that had escaped.

Donna was about to answer when Dylan chirped in. "Momma!" He said pulling at Donna's dress. She immediately responded to the name and she cupped his cheek. "I hungry..." He confessed.

Sam could've sworn his heart stopped beating. No, surely not. "No Dylan, it's Don-na. Try it." He told his little two year old and watched as he attempted to say 'Donna' before giving up.

"No, Mamma!" Dylan argued back and held onto Donna's dress.

"Mamma!" Chris added also. Donna just gave a laugh and smiled at her boys and how they couldn't say Donna, so they called her Mamma. The name fit perfectly. She saw Sam staring at her and caught his gaze. What she saw made her breath hitch.

Sam rubbed his face before looking at the boys and then at Donna, again and again. There was no way in hell. She was thinking the same thing, but apparently there was and it was making more sense the longer she pondered it. "Donna..." He began seriously with amazment written all over his face.

She nodded slowly, urging him to continue but they were interupted by two hungry toddlers. "Food!" Chris yelled and began pulling on Donna's dress as Dylan did the same.

Donna straightened up immediately and took Chris into her arms before handing Dylan to Sam. "Yes, we should hurry if we want to make the reservation. Don't forget the keys," Donna reminded quickly before speedwalking to the door, thankful she'd found a way to avoid the conversation for at least a little more time.

Sam grabbed his wallet and watched the mother of his children skip out of the room with Chris in her arms. "We need Chris and Mamma!" Dylan reminded hitting Sam's chest. Sam snapped out of his thoughts and turned the lights off and followed the pair in front of them. She was trying to run (for the time being). "We coming Mamma!" Dylan yelled to Donna as she pressed the elevator button and laughed once the boys reached her. Sam and Donna locked eyes and he shook his head in shear disbelief, not disappointment or anger. If anything, he was estatic, but it just seemed to good to be true. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

"They seem pretty keen on that nickname for you," Sam acknowledge once the elevator opened and he'd pressed the button.

"It's fine..." She muttered while giving Chris a kiss on the cheek. He'd already rested his head on Donna's chest. "Uhm...I wasn't meaning to jump out of the situation or er- I just thought it'd be nice to take our, um, your boys to dinner, but maybe after dinner..."

"Yes, please." Sam interupted, knowing she was going to say they needed to talk. She was completely overwhelmed and he could tell by the lighter shade her skin had become. But, this was the best way Donna knew how to cope with information, to process it while pretending everything was alright. He just hoped he could keep up.

She nodded her head and her lips formed a tight line. "Ok..." She said softly and felt his hand cover hers as he threaded his fingers through it. She looked up at him and he leaned into her, capturing her lips with his. He didn't break the kiss and waited for her to pull away, but she didn't. He moved his lips over hers again as she did the same and he began to open his mouth when Donna stopped and pulled away. "Darling, we have an audience," she winked, remembering they were holding the twins.

"If this is the game changer, we just made a team," he told her as his eyes watered at the thought and Donna looked at him with wide eyes. He knew. Donna shouldn't have put it past him, he was incredibly smart. "Donna, tell me what I'm thinking is wrong," he encouraged, his heart beating faster.

They were supposed to talk later, but she decided she could give him this much. "I can't tell you that," she said with fear, unsure of how he'd react, as the elevator opened to the lobby.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and amazment as he took her hand and pulled her out into the streets of New York. Donna laughed and kept a tight grip on Chris who was laughing at his father's theatrics. "Move move move! Excuse us! World's best looking family coming though! CARMICHAEL PARTY OF FOUR!" He shouted as he made his way to the streets and hailed a cab. Donna laughed at his words and pulled him to face her.

"How are you not mad?" She asked shocked.

"How could you have known?" He defended for her.

"I don't mean at me..." She started and Sam knew who she meant and nodded his agreement. "But we don't need to talk about that right now, or even the details if you don't want," she added seeing how his face had fallen at the mention of his practically ex wife.

Sam gave a bright smile, "We'll cross the topics when we come to them, but we have a few hours before we have to do that," he reminded her with a smile and she nodded. "Therefore, right now our objective is to eat dinner with our boys." He finished and was taken by surprise when Donna stoop up on her tip toes to kiss him. For the moment, both of them wanted to play happy family before the details and drama seeped in of the new, overwhelming discovery.

"Daddy kissing Mamma..." Dylan whispered in surprise.

Mamma indeed.

Mamma Mia...

YIKES that was a long one :/...did you hate it? Fall asleep reading it?😂 Lemme know in the comments bc Im always looking for ways to improve! Love to all! ️ ️

Ellie


	7. Carmichael Party of Fou- Six?

A/N: Hi babies! (PSA: Again the Peryl picture is from a deleted scene in Mamma Mia 😍😍 IF ANYONE CAN FIND THE SCENE LET ME KNOWWWW)! I'm so grateful for all the comments I've been getting lately! I love them 😄 ️ Keep them coming they're really beneficial! Also, it's another long chapter and I'm worried it gets boring BUT I hope not 😅 let me know what you're honestly thinking! Thankyou so much!

Love,

Ellie ️

The temporarily happy family went to an Italian restaurant and had a marvelous dinner. They were given a booth and the waitress handed the twins coloring sheets to keep them occupied. "You're boys are beautiful!" She said as she poured wine for the couple, "You can tell they favor their father with their mothers eyes," she smiled and tapped Chris's nose as he laughed.

The couple looked at her wide-eyed that she was able to tell, letting them know it must've been obvious Donna was the biological mother. Sam reached for Donna's hand, gave it a squeeze, and gave her a wink, "Thankyou, let's just hope the older they get they favor their mother a bit more, it'd be unfortunate if you favored daddy more wouldn't it?" He asked the boys who only giggled in response.

Donna noticed the waitress bit her lip and playfully touched Sam's arm before twirling her hair, "They'd be lucky to turn out like you," she said with a wink. Donna saw right through the skinny brunnette's angle and cleared her throat.

"She's right, Darling. We have two Heartbreakers on our hands if they keep their father's mesmerizing looks," she let the word roll of her tongue before throwing a quick glare at the brunnette and leaning over across the table to place a soft kiss on his lips. Sam smiled eagerly at her intentions and met her halfway. Donna allowed the kiss to linger for a second, causing laughs from the twins, before pulling away and smiling at the brunnette who was looking at her notepad.

"Momma and Daddy kiss alot," Dylan informed the waitress in a whisper. The couple laughed at the toddlers response given he'd nearly met Donna two hours ago, but during those two hours both him and his brother had been exposed to plenty of their parent's PDA.

Sam had caught on to Donna's jealousy and kissed her hand before turning his head back to the waitress, "He's right...we do...a lot." He winked at the waitress as Donna stiffled a laugh as he practically told her to back off.

"Excuse me, could we have some champagne also?" Donna asked as she got the crayons out of the cartons for the boys to use. The waitress nodded, clearly embarrassed, and headed in the other direction.

Sam played footsie with Donna under the table, "You were jealous," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "And what does that make you two days ago when we went to the station and the new intern had to perform a physical exam?" She rested her head in her hand.

"I completely believe that was not necessary. It was completely inappropriate for him to spend three minutes listening to your heart beat," he explained, growing jealous at the thought which caused Donna to giggle into her wine. "On top of that, when you bent down to get your shoes, which you took longer than usual to do, much to my enjoyment by the way, his eyes were glued to your ass."

Donna gave a wink, "That was all for you", she smiled and ran her foot up and down his leg.

"Ass!" Chris shouted. His parents spat out their drinks and looked at him appalled.

"Christopher Samuel Carmichael!" Donna said instinctively, much to Sam's surprise. Chris shrunk down at his new mother's glare and tears formed in his eyes. Donna saw this and cupped his cheek, "Sweetheart, that's a naughty word," she said softly and he nodded.

"Which is why daddy uses it with mommy in the bedroom," Sam muttered into his wine, earning him a kick from Donna. "Ow!" He winced and their boys began to laugh.

"I sowy Mamma..." Chris sniffed, and Donna gave a soft smile at how sincere he was, especially since he couldn't say his r's.

"Daddy is sowy too," Sam pouted his lip and Donna playfully swatted his cheek. The twins went back to coloring and Sam began brushing his thumb over her hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled and took another big sip of wine, "Better the more adult juice I drink," she winked as Dylan looked over.

"I try your juice?" He began reaching for Donna's wine glass.

"No," the couple laughed together and Dylan shrugged and looked back at Donna.

"I like calling you Mama," he admitted with a smile.

Chris stopped coloring. "Daddy said name is D-awn-a." He attempted to say her name and looked over at Donna, "Can we?" He asked tugging on her dress.

"What?" Donna asked confused and looked at Sam.

"They want to know if they can officially call you Mama," Sam translated with a smile before talking to his boys. " Mommy and Daddy will talk to you about it in the morning...ok?"

"We call her mommy too?" Chris squealed. Sam shook his head at his mistake and Donna just laughed.

"Your daddy and I will talk to you about it in the morning. I promise," she said and ruffled Chris's hair.

They nodded in unison and went back to coloring and Donna turned to Sam, "are you ok?" She asked.

"I am elated. Yet, I feel like a blithering idiot," he spat and downed the rest of his wine.

Donna frowned and took his hand, "Thankyou for letting us come out to dinner, it means alot. I'm proud of you for not blowing a fuse or passing out yet," she winked.

He gave a chuckle and kissed her hand, "Anything for you. I know how your mind works and how you like to process things, might I say it is quite effective," he poured them both more wine. "You're already fantastic with them," he admitted, as if it was casual dinner conversation and not a life changing topic they were supposed to talk about later. Donna gave a small smile and scratched her head, "I'm serious, Donna."

She fidgeted in her seat. "I know, and I'm sorry I don't want to seem like I'm brushing it off right now, but we haven't crossed the bridge yet. We weren't supposed to at least, so can we wait until we're home like planned?" She was biting her nails and her face had become flushed.

He nodded hastily. "Of course, I'm sorry." He stated. The whole thing was incredibly bizarre for the both of them, having dinner with their boys without officially confirming they were their boys but knowing they were and putting it all on hold to take a breather at dinner... Both of their heads began to spin. "Hey?" He asked getting Donna's attention.

She looked up with dread, "Hmm?" She asked as a tear fell from her face and he wiped it away.

"I have a secret: I love you." He whispered with a big, goofy smile which caused her to grin.

"Good."

The boys had fallen asleep in their parents arms on the cab ride home and neither one said a word. Only silent communication happened when Sam took Donna's hand and kissed her forehead. They reached the apartment in silence and gently laid the boys down to bed in their room. Dylan had wrapped his arms around Donna's neck and stirred a little when she had to detatch him from her. Sam's heart soared at the scene of his little son not wanting to let go of her. They tucked them in quietly and darted for their own room. Once the door shut Donna took a big breath as Sam came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alot had happened in the week they'd spent together. When they weren't making love, they were falling deeper in love with each other and had come to forgive and forget. And in replacement of the anger and sadness, came faith and trust in one another. Through this, they were able to decide he'd fly back to Greece with her where she said she had something to show him, but she wouldn't tell him what. He was in awe that she was attempting to build the villa they had dreamed of and had made it his mission to send his and Lynn's own team out there three weeks from now to begin the process. He wanted to marry her there, which meant he wanted to propose to her here.

"If you need more time I can run you a bath," he suggested and kissed her shoulder.

She shook her head, "No...I don't need more time. We need to just hit this while it's hot."

"I agree," he brought her over to the love seat in his room before sitting down next to her. "So here's what I do know and I'm not going to slow down for fear of not being able to finish, therefore correcting me if I'm wrong: somehow in some miraculous way you're the legitimate mother of my two twins boys. Granted, I had no idea who the surrogate was because I never really wanted children with her so I let her handle it. But, the moment I saw those boys when she brought them to New York...everything changed and my world suddenly split into two more parts, taking a piece of my heart with them each. What is also adding up is how Lorraine seemed distant with them from day one, always doing the necessities but leaving the rest for me to do," he began to choke on his words and Donna embraced him as he placed his head in her lap. "How about you go now?"

She stroked his air and took a big gulp of hair. "Ok...what I know is that over two and a half years ago I got a call from Lorraine Allen, claiming to be an old friend of Sophia's, who had recently passed, and was wondering if I knew anyone who would help her with her predicament. I pitied her when she said she needed someone to be the biological mother and surrogate for her children because she was infertile herself. I didn't want to see any woman go through the hell of not wanting a child, so I reluctantly agreed after I was told the amount of money I'd get," she admitted, careful not to mention how she'd been pregnant before because she wanted to wait until Sam came to Kalokairi with her. "I ended up being pregnant with twins and never met the father of the little boys I was carrying, she claimed he was always away on business..." Sam gave a snort at that and shot back up into a sitting position.

"Ironically, she said you had a problem with men so it was easier if I never showed up to the appointments," Donna's jaw dropped.

"Ok, so we have that much," Donna rubbed her neck and smiled when Sam turned her so her back was facing him and began kneading the tense muscles away.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, knowing this was all alot of information for the both of them (which they wanted to get out of the way before they could celebrate anymore).

She shook her head, "No, but some more wine might help," she chuckled and he hopped off the couch.

"You're wish is my command, mother dearest. Be right back," he lightly pecked her lips before heading to the kitchen. Donna smiled at what he had called her. She was over the moon excited and she knew he was too, BUT it was mixed with the speed it had happened and the reason behind her surgogacy that they needed to discover first. Sam came back with a big glass of wine for the both of them and set the bottle down on the coffee table. "Ok, so we have the basics. Now what caused you to think they were..." He trailed off.

"Think they were mine?" She finished for him as he nodded. "I watched from the balcony when Lorraine came in with the boys and immediately recognized her, remembered she was your ex wife, and put them together," she said and snapped her fingers for effect. Sam placed his head in his hands. "Sam, how did she find me?"

Sam looked up and winced as Donna raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you see now that would be my fault." Donna narrowed her eyes and motioned for him to continue, "Um, about four years ago, when I left you to tell Lorraine I couldn't marry her and came back to find you...I might've done it a bit triumphantly," he explained innocently.

Donna furrowed her eyebrows, "Define triumphantly." She ordered coldly.

Sam scratched his head, "Um...triumphantly as in telling her, quiet loudly with joy might I add, that I wasn't going to marry my fathers partner's daughter because I'd found true love in Donna Sheridan instead of the cold frigid bitch that she was. And then wrote down the address of Miss Donna Sheridan's residence on a piece of paper, threw it at her, and told her to send us a Christmas card," he finished as Donna's jaw dropped. "So, I suppose she kept it...I'm sorry Donna," she put her hand up to silence him.

"No no..." She said lowly with ice in her tone which sent shivers down Sam's spine. Shit. "So you're telling me: that you not only broke off your engagement to come and find me, but rubbed it in her face? Telling her to send us a Christmas card?"

Sam looked at her like a child who'd been caught writing on the walls, "uh...yes..." He acknowledged, terrified to look her in the eye.

"That's pretty hot...honestly," she confessed with a giggle as he turned to look at her.

"You're not..."

"Mad? No, not at you at least. Honey, you didn't know. And I find it quite endearing what you did," she said sincerely before she burst into laughter. "Oh my God..." She laughed out.

Sam put his hand on her back as she was hunched over giggling, "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"You must've looked like such a moron! After doing all that then coming back empty headed and marrying Lorraine...I'm sorry that's really not funny but..." She let out another wave of hysterically laughter.

"Oh I did, believe me. It is quite funny when you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he began to laugh at himself and his stupid mistakes. The two's nerves were put at ease with the teasing of Sam's romantic history.

"Shhhh we'll wake up the boys," Donna reminded. "One more thing...why did she do this?" She asked gravely, clueless to any answer.

Sam cupped her cheek, "Because she was jealous of you, sweetheart."

"Me? But she had YOU!" Donna protested.

Sam shook his head, "You HAD me, she just possesed me. Lorraine is a very cunning business woman, I can't put it past her. You see, she always ends up getting the result she desires, apparently her personal life was no different. Since she couldn't have children with me, she figured she'd take away from you what we could have: our children. To her, it's the next best thing because..."

Donna interupted, "It gives her a sense of satisfaction that she 'defeated' me. That her husband may be in love with me but she had our children without me ever knowing it, and that thrilled her even more to know I had no way of ever knowing. It was her big-little lie," she concluded and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Bingo," Sam muttered.

"Oh my God...why would she...how could she..." Tears came into Donna's eyes as every last piece fell into place. Sam immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Because she was jealous of you and everything you were to me, and she wanted to take everything away from you she could without you ever knowing it," he muttered into her hair. "My God I love you...you're so brave. You carried our boys all on your own without ever knowing."

"It didn't feel right leaving them, Sam. I should've sensed something was up but I was so naive! She was so sweet, she even let me name them for fucks sake!" She admitted and Sam pulled away from her to look at her.

"So you're telling me, you picked the names Christopher Samuel and Dylan Alexander Carmichael?" He asked, attempting to find his voice.

"Yes, I did and you want to know why, Samuel Alexander Carmichael?" He nodded and squeezed her hands, "Because the whole time I was pregnant I would go to bed and pretend you were there and that those were our boys I was carrying, and what we'd name them if..." She trailed off.

"...if I was there," Sam sniffed and Donna nodded. "You know the greatest thing about this don't you? We still won, Lorraine hasn't, because life still had it's way of working out for us, because they are our boys, because you are their mother, and because you will be my wife, because we belong together. I can only imagine the universe is exhausted trying to keep us together, it's on our side this time Donna. I promise." He smiled as she saw her look at him questionably. "What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Your wife?" She asked with a smile.

Sam knelt down on the floor and pulled out a long slender box from his jacket, "This isn't your ring, but it's something to hold onto until then, anyway I hope so...that is if you..."

"I do, I do, I do," she practically jumped him, finding his lips with hers as they crashed together. Sam gave a satisfied moan into Donna's mouth as she willingly opened it for him. She slid her tongue into his mouth before finding his own, as they battled for dominance. He pulled away, much to her disappointment, and opened the box. Donna let out a loud gasp at the beautiful necklace before her. It was white gold with a gorgeous pendant. The main stone was a 10 carat tear drop sapphire, surrounding by tiny diamonds. "Oh my God, Sam..."

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully and took it out of the box and turned her around.

She held her hair up for him to fasten it into place. It was by far the most elaborate piece of jewelry she owned, no doubt it cost a pretty penny..."I love it, but Sam..."

"But nothing. Blue was always your color. Nothing but the best for the mother of my children and future wife," he winked. "Although that wasn't the proposal...just wait."

"Samuel Alexander Carmichael, what goes on inside that head of yours?" She outlined his lips with her finger.

"Now that would be telling," he took his time to unzip her black dress and heard her gasp, "what's it been? 12 hours? My God that must be some sort of record for us."

She shrugged the dress off in response, only standing in her undergarments, necklace, and heels. "Well, we could see just how long we could go," Donna teased and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam shook his head at her furiously before taking off his jacket and undoing his belt buckle. "Hmm, let me think about that...NO!" He answered and picked Donna up bridal style and walked towards the bed. He went to undo his tie in order to get his shirt off after laying her on the feather light matress.

"Don't throw the tie to the side this time," she told him as he took his shirt off. "Give it to me," she requested in a raspy voice. Sam saw the naughty glint in her eyes and gave a look of surprise.

"Are you serious?" He questioned seductively. She nodded and bit her lip. He smirked, "Then allow me," he whispered and pulled her hands towards the headboard and tied them up on one of the rot iron pieces with his tie loosely. "This should be interesting, Sheridan." He placed a slow, wet kiss on her lips before descending to her chest.

"That's future Carmichael to you," she corrected with a laugh. He reached for the clasp behind her bra and unhooked it, causing her breath to hitch.

"You have no idea how much the sound of that turns me on," he informed her as he threw her bra to the side and began to kiss her breasts.

Donna let out a moan and pulled against her loose, silky restraints. "Then show me," she challenged.

He took one of her aroused buds into his mouth before swirling his tongue around it, emitting a moan from Donna. "With pleasure," he told her and began to kiss his way down her stomach. He stopped when he reached her underwear and hopped off the bed.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Donna asked alarmingly. He gave a wink and ran out the door in only his underwear. Donna's jaw dropped as she tried to free herself from her restraint. "Shit..." She hissed when she realized she couldn't get it undone without his help. Sam appeared a minute later holding a bottle of champagne.

"Already trying to escape?" He teased as he popped open the champagne and gave her a naughty wink.

Donna raised her eyebrows. What was he up to? "What's the occasion?" She asked as he placed the open bottle on the nightstand and hovered over her again.

He grabbed the bottle and raised it up, "To the mother of my children, my future wife, and extraordinary lover," he winked and took a swig of the champagne. Donna immediatly realized she couldn't have any due to her...position. "Allow me," he said and opened her mouth with his thumb. Sam attempted to lightly pour some champagne into her mouth and stopped as she swallowed and gave a satisfied grin.

"Thankyou..." She whispered and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting the sweet champagne on his lips. "For being the most fantastic father to our boys, protecting me, loving me, and never giving up on me," she kissed his hand which was caressing her cheek.

"Anything for my wife," he kissed her nose.

"Well, soon-to-be," she corrected him.

Sam only shook her head at her, "Legally, yes. But by the laws of love and life: my wife." He argued and watched as tears formed in her eyes and she just nodded.

"Stop talking. I'd very much like to make love to my husband then, thankyou." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," he giggled and, without warning, poured the champagne onto Donnas naked upper body, causing her to inhale deeply at the chilling liquid on her warm skin. Sam began to kiss her soaked, flat stomach and licked the champagne away. "This tastes much better," he muttered into her stomach as she let out a dirty laugh.

Sam continued to suck the delicious drink from her glorious sunkissed body, until there was none left and he pulled down her underwear in one swift motion before kicking his off in a flash.

"Someone's eager," Donna teased and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Sam.

He nodded in aggrement, "When you've been drinking champagne off of your wife's glorious body, it turns you on a bit," he winked and hovered above her again.

"I love that word you know," she admitted attempting to wrap her arms around her neck but remembering her hands were tied above her.

"I love calling you that you know," he admitted back and began to kiss her neck. "It's the word you've always deserved, but I don't deserve to call you. For that, I'm eternally grateful because I owe you everything," he said and entered her slowly causing her to close her eyes and toss her head back.

"Then I give you everything in return, my God I love you..." She whispered right before his mouth crashed onto hers and he began to move within her.

Donna immediatly attempted once more to move her arms and groaned in frustration. Sam gave a chuckle and lifted her leg up, allowing him to enter her deeper. She took this opertunity to wrap her legs around Sam and use whatever upper body strength she could to rock herself, meeting him with equal force. Sam groaned at the new movement and rested his forehead against hers, never slowing down the pace.

Donna opened her eyes to look at him and didn't see an ounce of lust but only love. Yes, they wanted each other. Yes, they were able to pleasure each other beyond their own capability. But, the root of all of it was simply to be together and to love each other the most intimate way they knew how.

Donna quickened her movements the best she could, needing to feel all of Sam's massive length within her. She began to feel her climax build, as she cried out his name and wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Sam understood her actions, and met her for equal force with each thrust he gave her. Her walls tightened around him as he grinded his teeth together, attempting to wait for her. He didn't need to wait long when her back arched off of the bed and she called our his name. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back and let himself go as well, giving her all he had.

Neither spoke for a few moments until Sam lifted his head and untied her silky restraints from the headboard.

"Thankyou, thought you were going to keep me like that forever," she winked and ran her hands through his hair.

He gave a sly smile before kissing the top of her breasts and rolling off of her, "Dont tempt me," he whispered and pulled her close to him, as she pulled up the covers over them both.

Donna snuggled into his arms that he had wrapped around her and kissed his chest. "What are you thinking about?"

Sam gave a chuckle, "How you instinctively called Chris by his full name when he said 'ass' tonight," she moved her head to look at him.

"I did not!" She protested only to be met with a nod from Sam. "Oh my God...I did!" She gave a laugh.

"Must be the motherly instinct. You already have it!" He encouraged.

"You have no idea..." She said under her breath, quiet enough to where even Sam couldn't here.

"You're going to be the most incredible mother to our children, I promise," he kissed her lightly before shuffling deeper into the covers. "For once, I'm looking forward to going to a restaurant and saying: Carmichael, party of four."

Donna gave a nevous laugh, maybe she could ease him into the subject now without giving much away. "Do you want more?" She blurted without thinking, and immediately regretted it.

He gave a short laugh and noticed how she was now embarrassed. "Children?" He asked, she meekly nodded. He gave a warm smile and pulled her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "With you?" He asked, she nodded meekly again. "Hell yes. Without a doubt. Only when you're ready, however. We can start our own soccer team!" He teased.

Donna laughed into the pillow and gave him a bright smile. "You really do?" She asked hopefully. He nodded deeply which caused her smile to deepen . "Me too," she bit her lip and he kissed her nose before laying back down on his pillow. "What about a little girl?" She asked casually, intertwining her fingers with his.

He ran his fingers through her hair, "As long as she looks just like you and I'm allowed to carry a gun from the moment she becomes a teenager," he responded right away. She began to laugh at his joke, "No, Donna. I'm serious. If you weren't so gorgeous I wouldn't be worried for our daughter's sake, but she is going to turn every head that I will happily blow off with my rifle that I will bring with me everywhere," he finished. She kept on giggling.

"She's gorgeous trust me," she whispered. Oh shit...

"What'd you say?" He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Nothing...goodnight. I love you, Mr. Carmichael." She thanked God he was half asleep, she wanted to keep Sophie a surprise!

"I love you more, Mrs. Carmichael." He tightened his grip around her and kissed her hair.

"Not yet," she reminded.

"Not legally," he fired back, reminding her that to him, she was already his wife because it was long over due.

"Fair enough," she smiled softly and took a deep breath, falling asleep almost instantly.

The couple hadn't been asleep two hours when they heard screaming from one of the boys's rooms. "Daddy! Mommy!"

Donna woke up with a start at her young son's crying and turned to Sam only to find him still asleep. She rolled her eyes, typical. She hopped out of bed and put on some of her leggings, along with one of Sam's old t-shirts.

"Mommy!" The little one began to cry and Donna pulled the shirt down in a hurry.

She hit Sam with a pillow, "Wake up! One of the boys is up!" She told him and watched as he looked at the clock. His crying got louder and Donna left the room.

She opened the door to Chris's room who sat up in his bed with his knees to his chest, like Donna does when she's stressed. "Mommy?" He asked softly, tears in his eyes.

Donna knelt down to the bed and stroked his cheek, "Hi, baby... Momma's here." Chris immediatly shuffled over to her as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and began to cry. "It's ok, sweetheart. I got you. What happened?"

The little boy popped up in panic, "Wait where's daddy?" As if on cue, Sam came running into the room, slightly out of breath but fully clothed.

"Daddy's right here," he breathed out and went over to his son. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"You and Mommy were there...and D-Dylan. Then, you were all gone and I was alone..." He began to cry again as Dylan walked into the room.

"What's wrong with Chrith?" Dylan asked, since you couldn't say his s's, with tears in his eyes. Sam grabbed Dylan in his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"He had a bad dream, Dyl," Sam whispered and rubbed Chris's head as it was snuggled into Donna's chest.

"Mommy, you can't go nowhere. Even if I not supposed to call you that. Please don't leave," Chris began to cry loudly again which initiated Dylan crying also.

Sam gave a tired sigh and looked at Donna who had sadness in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey. Your mother isn't going anywhere, ok?" Sam reassured them both.

Dylan stopped crying, "So we can call her mommy?" He asked hopefully. "Does that mean she take mommy's place?" He asked with even more hope, referencing Lorraine.

Sam tried not to laugh at his sons eagerness to get Lorraine out of the picture, "I hope so, Dyl." He winked as Dylan sniffed back more tears.

"I'm not going anywhere, babies. I promise. I'm right here, come on, you two can sleep with us tonight." She looked up at Sam who nodded in response.

The two tearful boys were carried into the master bedroom by their parents and eventually everyone was all snuggled up. Donna held Dylan as Chris was on Sam's chest while Sam's arm was around Donna.

"I can't go back to sleep..." Dylan whined.

"Neither can I..." Chris pouted and buried his face into his father's chest.

Sam had an idea pop into his head, "You know... mommy can sing," he suggested and Donna gave him wide eyes.

The boys looked at their mother, "You can?!" They asked in unison.

Donna gave a weak smile, "Not really..."

Sam interjected, "Oh, yes really! Mommy used to sing at concerts," he gave a wink and she stuck her tongue out in return.

"Mommy will you sing, pwease?" Dylan asked with his big green eyes that were the same as hers. She rubbed his back.

"Only if you two promise to try and go back to sleep," she required, they nodded simultaneosly. Sam gave her a kiss on the temple, "That goes for you too," she winked.

"I could listen to you sing all night," he told her and pulled her closer so she could snuggle into him a little bit with Dylan.

She thought of the song she used when Sophie would get scared and smile. "This should help take away the nightmares," she whispered to her boys. "Now, close your eyes," she instructed and they immediatly obeyed.

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

Although it was short, she drew out every note and held it lightly with ease. Sam was taken aback by her voice, he'd never heard it soft. It was so pure, and sweet. He'd always heard her voice in more of a pop style, having so much power and strength behind it being able to belt out ridiculous notes. But, he couldn't have asked for anything more perfect in that moment, than for Donna to slowly sing the gorgeous melody to their sons. The trick had worked, and both boys were out by the time Donna had finished.

"Wow..." Sam uttered and wiped a tear from his own eye.

She stiffled a giggle, "Wow, what?" She cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Wow: my wife and the mother of my children. That's what. Goodnight, again, Mrs. Carmichael." He pressed a feather light kiss to her lips and held her close to him.

"Sweetalker..." She muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Donna was woken up by two little toddlers jumping on her. "Momma! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Boys! Careful! We just got her here we don't want to break her!" Sam laughed, carrying in 4 plates of delicious food.

Donna giggled and opened her eyes, kissing her sons' heads. "Good morning, boys. What have you been up to?" Sam propped up a pillow and had her sit up, setting the plate down in front of her. The boys had made a scrumptious breakfast of homemade waffles topped with sliced strawberries and powdered sugar, along with eggs, and chocolate mousse. Sam bent down and gave her a light, yet lingering, kiss.

"Good morning, Darling." He kissed her nose and situated the boys before handing them their plates as well. "Boys please do your best to not spill anything." He added and the twins nodded before digging into their breakfast.

"What's all this for," she asked surprised as Sam sat down next to her and fed her a bite of the fluffy waffle.

"We're celebrating." He stated, Donna raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Celebrating the official Carmichael party of four, the boys' true mother, and my true wife. So why can't we spoil her?" He asked, which earned him a peck on the cheek from Donna.

"I suppose if you must, you must...thankyou," she cupped his cheek and he kissed her hand.

"Always," we winked. The elated little family ate the rest of their breakfast and enjoyed making jokes with each other. The boys' laughed at their parents non stop affection towards each other, and were estatic when their gorgeous mother gave them her undivided attention, something Lorrain never did.

"So we call you Mommy?" Dylan asked as Donna picked up everyone's empty plates. She froze and looked wide eyed at Sam who just threw his hands up in the air. This was her choice; she knew how he felt. However she decided to explain this was up to her. "Today is tomorrow!" Dylan defended, remembering what his parents had said.

Donna placed the plates on the bedside table and sat on the bed. She took a big breath of air, "Come here you two," the boys immediatly crawled into their mother's lap and immediatly looked at her with adoring eyes. Sam came behind her and rubbed her shoulders, "Now, I want you to let me say everything I need to first ok?" The boys nodded solemnly.

Sam kissed her shoulder, "I'm right here, baby," he whispered. She gave a small smile as he then kissed her temple.

"I know," she whispered back. Sam came to her side with an arm wrapped around her. "Okay, to answer your question: yes, you can call me Mommy or Momma or-." The boys began to cheer and she held her hand up, "Wait..." She warned in a strict, motherly tone. The boys died down. "The reason I'm allowing you to do this, is because I'm your real mommy. Does that make sense?" The boys nodded, acting like they already knew this. "Your other mommy took you away from me because she didn't like me. And your Daddy didn't know," she informed, trying to dumb it down as much as possible.

The boys made sad faces, "Why would she take you away from us, Mommy?" Chris asked beginning to cry. "You're already better than her and you've been here a day!" He explained to her.

She nodded and wiped her own tear away, "Because she didn't want me to be happy, and she thought she'd be happy if I wasn't, but that doesn't matter now because we're all together. And Mommy isn't going anywhere, I promise." She kissed both of her boys before they attacked her with hugs.

The twins began cheering and would not let go of their mother before their attention was divided when Dylan suggested they go play trains and Chris agreed. They hopped off the bed and started heading out, "Bye, Daddy! Bye, Mommy! We go play now!"

Sam gave a laugh of shock, " Yay! We have a mother who is our actual mother and everything Daddy ever wanted but we don't understand the full details because we're two and everything makes sense to us and...Oh My God! Trains!" Sam mimicked his sons' thought process which caused Donna to laugh.

"Honey they're two, and also you're offspring. What more can you expect with their attention span?" She picked up the plates and headed for the kitchen with Sam hot on her tail.

She began loading them into the dishwasher when he snaked his arms around her waist. " I think the dishes can wait..." He began to fervently kiss her neck and she wiggled out of his grasp.

She rolled her eyes, "They're dirty and need to be cleaned. Just like your mind, Samuel."

"I like this new motherly tone it's quite the turn on." He winked and she flicked water at him. "And yes you're right, I do need a cleaning...in the shower...with my gorgeous illegal wife."

She gave a deep laugh, "Illegal wife? That's what I am?" She shut the dishwasher and turned it on, "Then maybe you shouldn't be seen taking a shower with a criminal, it'd be quite the scandal," she whispered, centimeters from his lips. She could feel his hot breath on her and his hand on the small of her back as her lips brushed his before she darted for their bedroom.

"If you lock me out again, I swear!" Sam yelled chasing after her.

~Febuary 14th 1984~

"Bloody hell, Sheridan..." Rosie muttered as her friend had spent the last half hour explaining the absurd predicament.

"So he was going to come back here with you? And the boys?" Tanya asked, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Yes, it was then I was going to introduce him to Sophie. He said he wanted more and I know he wouldn't have been mad at me, because he blamed himself for what happened. Granted, I ran off with Bill and Ole Headbanger after that, but still... I know he would've been overjoyed." She smiled through her tears and rubbed her bump, "Just like if he knew with this little one," she choked out.

The Dynamos embraced their Donna for the hundredth time that day, yet it always felt like the first. "So honey, what happened? Why didn't he come back? Why didn't you tell us sooner? My God you didn't only fuck him, you didn't only fall in love with him again, you two had planned to start a life together again. With your boys...oh my God I have two nephews," Tanya put her hand up to her chest.

Rosie hit Tanya upside the head, "For fucks sake, Tanya! This isn't about you! This is about D-...Oh my god...we have two nephews!" She realized and brought her hand up to her mouth.

Donna just laughed at her bestfriends' reaction to her life's breakdown. Leave it to them to find the light in the situation. "Do you wanna see a picture of them?" She asked shyly. They nearly fell off the bed squealing.

Donna hopped off the bed and pulled out her bottom drawer, digging underneath all the clothes until she pulled out a small piece of photo paper. She gave a smirk and held it to her chest, "Sheridan! I swear to God! Give it!" Tanya was ready to tackle the blonde and Donna gave a laugh before handing it over to the Dynamos.

The backup girls snatched the piece of paper with wide eyes as their jaws dropped. It was a gorgeous picture in what they assumed was Central Park. Donna was laughing in the picture and wearing a polka dot wrap dress in white high heels with her arm around Sam's neck, who was kissing her forehead. Sam was wearing dark jeans and a white button up with black shoes and had Donna in his arms. One of the boys was on Sam's back, looking at his beautiful mother with big doting eyes, while the other little boy held onto Donna and was laughing with her at the camera. The twins were in matching jeans and black shirts with white sneakers. The Dynamos began to squeal. "OH MY GOD!" They yelled at the same time.

Donna gave a laugh and pointed to the one that was in her lap, "That's Christopher Samuel," she then pointed to the one on Sam's back, "and that's Dylan Alexander," she finished with a smile. Her girls looked back up at her with tears in their eyes.

"Don! They're beautiful! They look just like..." Rosie stopped.

"...Like Sam..." Tanya finished. Squinting to see the picture more clearly. "But, they have your eyes...my god they're gorgeous!" Tanya acknowledged. Donna gave a giggle and a proud smile.

"Oh girls, they are the sweetest! You would've fallen head over heels in love with the little heart breakers!" She squealed and flopped onto the bed.

"I think I just did!" Rosie exclaimed. Then, the severity of the situation came back. Sam wasn't here. Her sons weren't here. It was only The Dynamos, Baby Carmichael #1 and unborn Baby Carmichael #4. "Hon, what happened? You gotta tell us...you've told us this much!" Rosie encouraged and Donna nodded, grabbing a pillow.

"Well, that was on a Saturday and he went back to work on Monday, mainly working on the hotel's plans. So, the boys and I had some fun and went to the zoo, a Broadway show, out for pizza or ice cream. Just touristy stuff during the days when Sam was at work. And I fell in love with them more and more. My god, I know what parents who have more than one child mean...you can't love one more than the other, your heart is just outside of yourself and living inside these little people you created!" She explained with passion.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tanya asked, putting a blanket around the blonde.

Donna shrugged, "Because I was still in shock at the turn of events that had happened right before leaving and you know me...I liked to pretend like nothing was wrong."

Rosie rolled her eyes, "Yeah you need a new method, Sheridan," Donna gave a laugh. "So, if you don't want to go into detail that's fine, but what ended up happening? It's just us honey."

Donna rubbed her belly, "Ok...you're right. Um, well in summary: Friday we got officially engaged, we packed up for Saturday, we signed some papers so we could get married in Greece, I woke up Sunday to his brother explaining he'd gone and that they needed to get me on the plane because they had no idea where Nick was...and I left," she shrugged.

Tanya shook her head in bewilderment, "What does Sam's brother have to do with any of this?" She asked cautiously. "Oh my God Donna did you?"

Donna slapped her friends arm, "NO! I did NOT sleep with Sean! Sean was the FBI agent on our case with Nick, he rushed me out of the house with my luggage saying for my safety I had to leave and that Sam changed his mind and didn't want to put the boys in danger, and that'd I'd be safe in Greece because Nick wasn't aloud a passport." She finished and inhaled a deep breath, attempting her best to approach the topic in a casual manner.

"You should've told us, babe." Rosie suggested, handing Tanya some tissues because they were all a mess by now.

"Well I've told you now. That's that. He made his choice. Since I have no legal rights to the boys and Sam and I aren't married I can't get in contact with him for some reason, I should've seen it coming, and to top it all off: I'm pregnant with his child AGAIN. Life goes on, mine did once I had Sophie, it will go on again. I'm not afraid. I can do this. I'm not scared: because I have my girls. They're my world, even before she's born," Donna said quietly with ice in her tone until she began talking about her daughters and looked down at her bump. "You better be a girl, we all need you to be. Because I can't handle another mini Sam, no ma'am. You already have two brothers like that," she joked. She looked at the Dynamo's faces and saw all the sorrow in their eyes. "Hey, what's done is done. I'm having another baby with the man I love even if he no longer loves me, and I've come to realize that's still a gift. So now you know, but there's nothing more to say." She concluded and perked up, folding the blanket and standing up.

"Alright then." Rosie said, knowing they'd gotten as much out of her as they would possibly get, and held Donna's hand as they went down the stairs to the kitchen. "How about I make dinner?" She suggested. Donna nodded eagerly.

They reached the kitchen and Rosie handed Tanya a glass of wine and Donna sparkling grape juice. "Oh my God, Sheridan?" Tanya asked and put her hand out to her best friend. Donna looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you say you got engaged?"

~October 8th, 1983~

Donna held the bag of to-go orders they got from a fancy restaurant they ate at on Monday night in her hand, as she held Dylan with her other arm, and Chris hugged her legs. She pressed the elevator button to Sam's floor. They'd been to visit him on work Tuesday and talked him into leaving early to go to Central Park, today was his last day before he was going to take a two week leave for Kalokairi, he'd work from there but he knew Donna had something for him there, and she needed to get prepared for the architect team.

"Does Daddy know we coming?" Chris asked from his position near the floor.

Donna shifted Dylan in her arms, "No, baby. It's a surprise!" Chris's face lightened up.

The elevator door opened and an older woman walked in, "SURPRISE!" Dylan yelled and held his arms up in the air.

The woman giggled and pressed her floor number as Donna shook her head and kissed his little head, "It's not her surprise, baby," she giggled.

"Oh...Daddy's surprise," Dylan realized. "I want down now, please?" Donna set him gently on the ground only to be met with Chris's arms raised out to her.

"Up?" Chris asked with his green, puppy dog eyes. Donna rolled her eyes and gave an exaperated sigh before scooping him up, much to the toddler's delight.

"You're lucky I love you more than my own life you know that?" She winked at the little boy who kissed her cheek.

Chris turned to the older lady in the elevator with them who had watch the scene before her, "This is my mommy," he stated proudly, "and she is the most beautifulest ever." He crossed his arms and gave a firm nod to make his point as Dylan agreed with him.

The older woman laughed, "Is your mommy a princess?" She whispered to Dylan.

Dylan looked up at Donna and then back to the old lady before whispering back, "I think so. Don't tell her I know!"

Donna gave a laugh, "I'm sorry, they instantly fall in love with everyone they meet," she apologized.

The woman gave a chuckle, "Don't be, they're beautiful. They have your gorgeous eyes I can see. This will be a problem come 15 years from now," she warned Donna.

Donna nodded, "Oh ho they have mommy wrapped around their finger, I'm terrified to see what they'll do to the girls once they're old enough." The elevator opened to Sam's floor and they got out. "Have a good day!" Donna said and the woman gave a warm smile and nod in return.

Donna opened the door to Sam's business and approached his office. Donna checked to make sure he wasn't on a call before opening the door.

"Surprise!" Dylan yelled and ran to his father. Sam looked up from his computer as Donna set Chris down to go and greet his father.

Sam burst into a huge smile, "What's all this?" He sat a twin on each knee and kissed their heads.

"Mommy thought we should come say hello and eat lunch with you!" Chris chirped in.

"That is if you don't already have plans..." Donna added, knowing her husband was busy at work today.

Sam got up and grabbed Donna by the waist, "I'm always free for you, my dear." He brushed his lips against her's and tightened his grip around her waist.

Donna pulled away, "I think dessert will have to wait until tonight," she winked and set the bag on the table. She noticed a new picture on his desk of the four of them from Central Park. She picked it up, "You got this framed?" She asked sincerely.

He handed the boys their to-go boxes before nodding, "Why wouldn't I want pictures of my gorgeous family to remind me who I get to come home to?"

"Sweetalker," she muttered and kissed his cheek before handing him his box.

Sam sat back down in his chair and pulled her into his lap," I've been getting called that alot recently by you, yet I don't see the negative impact, considering the only impact it's had on me has been physi-"

"Samuel!" Donna swatted the back of his head as he started to laugh. "Children are present," she reminded him and opened her box of food. Sam saw she got cheese fries and began to pout, she rolled her eyes and fed him a bite. "Poor baby...better?" She asked saracastically.

He smiled and fed her a piece of his spaghetti, "Much."

After eating, Donna gathered all the empty boxes and threw them away. "Okay boys, time to let Daddy work. We'll see you tonight," she kissed his cheek and headed out the door.

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, "No no no, you and I will see the boys later tonight because we are going out," he winked and turned off his computer, grabbing his coat in the process.

"Wha? Uh...and who is going to watch the boys?" She crossed her arms, trying to see through Sam's plan.

At that moment Sam's younger brother waltzed into the office. "Uncle Sean!" The twins squealed and ran towards him. You've got to be kidding me.

"Sean? You're going to watch my children?" Donna asked dryly with her hands on her hips. Sean nodded plainly before scooping up his nephews. Donna walked slowly towards him with a pointed finger, "Do not take them to your work. Do not teach them how to use knives early. Do not teach them how to use guns early. Do not take them for a joy ride in the emergency vehicle in your garage. Do not teach them how to 'safely' play with fire. Do not even jaywalk when you have my children," Donna warned, getting up in his face to make her point.

Sean scratched his head, "Gee, Donna...it's like you don't trust me or something. Come on! I'm an FBI agent who has been protecting both of your asses for the last two weeks!" Sean defended motioning to Sam and Donna.

"Asses!" The twins said in unison.

"Great. First your father, now your uncle. You two have no hope," Donna muttered and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Sam put an arm around her reassuringly, "Boys! No! Naughty word." He ordered as both his sons looked down the floor.

"Shi-...Crap, sorry. Donna, I'm one of the highest division in the country for criminal investigation. I think I can watch my nephews safely," Sean defended his case. He was three years younger than Sam and had the same basic features. He was y'all, dark, and handsome like his younger brother but was a little shorter and less broad, nevertheless in terrific shape. Where Sam was 6'2 Sean was 6'0, but an evident heart throb with the ladies.

"Yet on Wednesday you thought it would be 'fun' to take the boys with you so they could witness a drug Lord being handcuffed..." Donna spat, proving her point.

Sean nodded, "You need to start them young!"

"They still need a step stool to reach the toilet, Sean! You think you're capable? Hurt my sons and I'll will show you capable. Got it?" She backed away as Sam put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sean just be careful with them, please. That's all she's trying to say," Sam attempted to translate.

"No it's not," she denied. She gave Sean an icy glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Ok ok...no educational outings." He sighed and shifted the boys in his arms. "I'll take them to your place and we'll order pizza. Ok?"

Donna gave a stiff nod before she kissed her boys goodbye and kicked them out.

Sam snaked his arms around her waist, "My my...I have you all to myself," he began to kiss her but noticed she wasn't responsive. "Donna, what is it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips, "Only the minor problem that the world's most immature and ignorant FBI agent is running around Manhattan with my sons!" Sam sat down and pulled her with him, so that she was on his lap, and began to rub her tense shoulders.

"Darling, Sean would never put the boys in harm's way, he's also terrified of you." He kissed the thin material of her shirt that was separating him from her sunkissed, bare skin.

"Good." She muttered before giving a moan when Sam had hit a sensitive spot in her shoulders. He began to knead the tense muscles which caused Donna to arch her back.

He smirked and kissed her neck," I planned a whole romantic evening that I don't plan to go to waste. Loosen up, darling."

Donna skipped along the sidewalk of Central Park with a shopping bag in her hand. After their lovely secluded dinner, they'd seen a clothing store and hopped in, only to find maternity dungarees. Sam spotted them first and bought them without a hitch telling Donna, 'for their next little one', that they'd be raising 'together'.

"I think those dungarees will look absolutely stunning when you're once again carrying our baby," Sam whispered to her from behind, before leading her down a path to one of the gardens. "Then again, you look stunning in anything."

She blushed at his comment as she noticed all the beautiful flowers that they passed. "You're biased...Sam? Where are we going?"

He turned around to wink at her before quickening his pace. They soon reached a small pond which the moonlight hit just perfectly and Sam turned Donna around so she was facing him, in his arms. "Do you know why I bought you those dungarees?" He asked seriously.

Donna's face went a little pale at the severity of his voice before giving a small shrug. He smiled and gave her a light kiss.

"I bought you those maternity dungarees because hopefully, one day, we'll have another baby. Just like hopefully, very soon, we'll finally be legally married," He knelt down on one knee in front of her at exactly 9:35 pm. When he did so, the pond began to shoot water out of it with lights reflecting different colors, he'd planned all of this down to the second.

Donna gave a small cry as he pulled a small box out of his back pocket and held it in his hand. "Donnatella Renee Sheridan...it's only the rest of your life," he said with a nervous laugh as he saw the tears in his love's eyes roll down her cheeks. "Say I do, Donna. Please..." He begged as his throat closed up due to his emotions.

She gave a nervous laugh before dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, Carmichael. Always..." His mouth was on top of hers before she could finish her sentence. They were one step closer to becoming officially married. They were officially engaged.

~Present (May 2000)~

Sam was certain his heart stopped beating and the only thing keeping him alive right now was his wife's eyes and how they hadn't left his. Her eyes were red and puffy and her breathing was ragged after waking up from the nightmare and there was a look of fear in her eyes. Fear of what? That he'd leave her? Never. But, those weren't the only questions running through Sam's mind. He pressed his lips together and shut his eyes, praying the tears wouldn't escape. He squeezed his wife's hands, "Pregnant? After New York?" He opened his eyes and brought one hand up to his mouth as the other went to cup her cheek.

Donna took a shaky breath and kissed his hand that caressed her face. "Um, yes?" She began to cry and Sam immediately pulled her into his arms, holding a death grip on her. He layed back on their bed, to where she was on top of him and she burried her head in his chest as her sobs got louder. "I'm s-s-sorry," she choked out loudly.

Sam let his own tears fall as he began to battle his own demons. He kissed her head and began to rub her back. "Sorry for what, baby? It's not your fa-" he began to defend her but was interupted as she began crying again.

"She was here, Sam. She was here with me, and then she was gone...I'm so s-sorry," she broke down and now held onto him as well. "If you want to leave, I should've told you sooner...I unders-"

He pulled her out of his embrace to face him and shook his head in bewilderment. "I meant what I said, Carmichael. You're my wife now. Which means your demons are my demons, especially right now. No amount of pain, hate, or torture could keep me away from you, that's a promise. One I won't break because after loosing you twice, I'm putting my foot down. Nothing...NOTHING. Can break us, do you understand me, darling?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded before hugging him close, "And you're my husband now. Which means since this is your burden now, it's going to be mine to help you through as you help me, because I can't loose you, again." He pulled her head out of the crease of his neck and kissed her with such heartbreak the world could've shattered at the sight.

He'd done it again. He'd left her alone and pregnant for the third time. Did she say 'she'? Where was 'she'? Gone? They were Carmichael Party of Four now Five because of Soph-...no, wait...Six? Sam had one question above all else due to his concern and devotion to his wife: what had she gone through and what hell had resulted?


	8. One of Us is Crying

Hi all! ️ This one is a smidge shorter than the last one 😅 butttttttt has alot going on 😬 Thankyou for all the love and comments as usual!💗 I adore them 😘 Let me know what you think of this one! Rushed? Too slow? Super dry? I love input 😉 Also s/0 to Meli_Esparza23 for keeping me sane and calm during my stressing! (Also helping with a certain baby name if you keep on reading *HINTTT* I love you, Twin! ️ Go check out her stories! They're goldddd🙌 **Via Wattpad)**

Love to all!

Ellie

May 10th, 2000 (Present)~

Sam felt his heart beat faster as rage filled him. Not towards his wife, she'd done everything by herself; so helpless and alone. How could he be mad at her? No, he was filled with rage at himself, he shouldn't have let Sean talk him into Donna signing restraining orders against Sam. The Greek ones...the ones she thought were the wedding documents. It had all happened so fast: they were packing up Saturday when Sean pulled Sam aside and told them they'd lost track of Nick. The painful memory came back to him: Sam had become instantly protective of Donna and vowed to not leave her side...

~October 11th, 1983~

Sean put a hand up to his head, "Sam! You're not listening to me. That's not good enough. He's gone and we can anticipate that he'll be after her like a bat outta hell. She's a resident of Greece, her records are locked from him still because she hasn't even been here a month, but the moment you sign that marriage certificate, everything opens up. He can get to her, or your boys, or you...it's all child's play." Sean attempted to explain.

Sam slammed the door shut to his home office and cornered his brother. "You're the FBI agent. Do. Your. Job. If that's the problem I'll just work from Greece a while longer, the boys can just stay with us if it's not safe." Sam reasoned and began walking towards the door to go back to his family, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my family."

"Sam, you're not listening to me. That won't work. You have to hear m-" Sean was interupted as his brother turned around.

"WHAT WILL WORK THEN?! YOU CANT DO YOUR JOB SO CLEARLY I'LL HAVE TO DO THAT FOR YOU!" He yelled red in the face, Sean gave his brother a sympathetic look as Sam's fear from the back of his mind, since the conversation, took hold of him. Oh my God... "No." Sam said with tears in his eyes, knowing what his brother was trying to tell him. The Carmichael brothers were smart and had always been close, being able to read one another. Which came at a disadvantage here.

"Sam..." Sean started and sat his brother down in a chair. "I can't possibly ask this of you, but-"

"Then don't." Sam hissed. "I can't. It's simple really. I can't. Physically, I cannot do that..."

"Sam you're being selfish!" Sean pointed out and his brother stood up, his face torn with heartbreak.

"Yes, I am. Because Ive spent the last four years pining over her, she haunted everything I did, Sean. Saw a pair of overalls? Donna. Saw anyone with blonde curly hair? Donna. Went to the beach? Donna. Went on a boat? Donna. Closed my eyes at night? Donna. Saw an engagement ring? Not Lorraine, but Donna. And to know she's the mother of my children after all this time, gives me the chance I never deserved with her, but so desperately ached for. You know the best part?" A tear fell from Sam's eye as his voice broke and he gave a small smile, "She wants it to. She wants me, our boys, she wants us to have a life. A life I promised her long ago I'd give her, and now I get to do that. I can't breath without her, Sean. I hope one day you find maybe even half of what I feel for Donna because that'd be enough to take you to eternity, and then you'll understand. So if you're here to tell me that I have to leave her, I can't. So don't ask me to." He stared at his younger brother with defiance in his eyes.

Sean knew he shouldn't acknowledge the declaration of love his brother gave for his future-sister-in-law. Because then, Sam would know Sean wanted them to be together. He'd seen the way Sam was with her and how they were together, and he was right. Donna was golden, one of a kind, and perfect for Sam. It broke him to have to do this but he put on a stern face, "Then let me tell you what to do. If Donna Sheridan is to be followed home by a Sam Carmichael, because Sam Carmichael is an American citizen, a Mr. Nick Young can easily track the records. Soon enough, Nick Young will be able to track down Donna Sheridan's temporary records here. If Donna Sheridan became Donna Carmichael it wouldn't change accessibility for Nick Young. Donna Sheridan's American records are closed to Nick Young because he hasn't been able to find them yet, if she is to reach Greece soon enough, he won't be able to because she will have left the country. At the least it will take him another two days to do so, which means if she board's that plane alone tommorow she'll be in the clear. Until we find him, if she is in any way affiliated with you we just made his life easier. He's much smarter than we anticipated, Sam. The chief can't even find him. And we know Nick has insiders."

Sam broke. No, surely not. This couldn't happen. "But I can protec-" he began defending his case.

"But NOTHING, Sam. You'd never forgive yourself if something happened to her."

Sam thought he was going to faint. He had to do it. There was no way around it, it was better to know she was alive and picture what she was doing, than to have been the reason she was gone forever. "What do I have to do..." Sam whispered distantly.

Sean handed him a piece of paper in Greek, "Its a special restraining order applicable to Greece and Greece only..."

Sam sighed, "How long?" A couple months wouldn't be the end of the world if she was safe.

Sean scratched his head, "That's the thing...it's permanent until you two were to meet in person again. It's only acceptable for long distances which means you couldn't have any communication with her and vice versa."

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "PERMANENT?!" He yelled.

Donna heard loud voices from the other side of her fiance's office and became worried. She'd layed her boys down for their nap a few minutes ago and didn't want it to wake them up. She opened the door without a second thought and both men looked at her with fear in their eyes. "Everything ok?" She asked skeptically.

Sean gave a fake smile and nodded as Sam just scoffed and started pacing with his arms crossed. Donna put her hand on her hips and watched her fiance's movements. "Sam..." She called quietly.

His heart skipped a bit when she called his name and he looked up at his world before him, standing in the doorway. He sighed a laugh and gave a smile, "Come here gorgeous," he winked.

Donna gave a small smile and walked over to Sam, who just stared deep into her mesmerizing green eyes. "What is it?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Sam pulled her into him and kissed her hair, glaring at Sean who had guilt all over his faith. "I'm..." He started to tell her the insane predicament, but stopped. If she knew she would put herself in harm's way to be with her family. He gave a sigh of defeat, "we have a Greek wedding license to sign. Sean will take care of everything but he thought, since we're stressed with packing for the next few weeks in Kalokairi, he'd make it easier and bring it to us."

The next half hour was the most agonizing and deteriorating time in Sam's life. He was lying to her all over again, but he had to protect her. He loved her enough to sacrifice his own needs so she would be safe, no matter how many years apart. I will find you, Donna. He thought as she signed the decieving papers, I will always find you...

~May 10, 2000 (Present)~

Sam's stomach churned as he held his sobbing wife as close as physically possible. He was doing his best to soothe her so he started softly humming Super Trouper. It was their song and it always had lifted their spirits up. Donna gave a small chuckle, "Is that our song I hear?"

"Maybe," Sam said softly, cupping her face in his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumb. "We've been a mess lately haven't we?" He joked.

She gave a small laugh, "Seems half of our relationship over the past 20 years is us crying or yelling at each other."

"That's because it was was, due to lack of time. Now we have forever," he assured her.

She bit her lip, "Sounds too good to be true."

"Because it is. But, we deserve it after everything." He leaned in and pressed his lips against his wife's before probing his tongue into her warm mouth.

Donna gave a light moan and responded as her tongue found his, running her hands through his dark hair. He lightly bit her lip before breaking away for air, "The devil will have to come up and drag me down himself to seperated me from you." She gave a soft smile and Sam realized she had calmed down. "I should've never let Sean talk me into the restraining order. If he hadn't I could've been with you, our boys, Sophie, our little baby...our family." He choked out.

Donna sat up, "What restraining order?" Oh shit.

Sam gave a nervous laugh and sat up next to her, playing with a piece of her hair. "The one that you thought was our marriage liscense in Greek, so that Nick couldn't track you down. It annihilated any communication to either party, unless in person."

Donna gave a large gasp and her hands went up to her mouth, "That's why you never answered," Sam gave a grave nod but Donna gave a relieved laugh as tears began falling once again. "I thought you just wanted nothing to do with m-"

"Donna Carnichael don't ever think for a second that not a day went by where my heart broke even more without you with me. Sorry most definitely is not a big enough word, so it's meaningless to use it. I thought I was doing the right thing... I thought I was keeping you safe..." He attempted to put an arm around her but she shrugged him off, which should've been expected.

"Baby, I would've been safe with you! You're my home. I would've felt safer with you and taken the risk! Not some restraining order that guaranteed me and Sophie protection," she stood up and hunted down her robe.

"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds? Putting your safety at risk?" He said in a joking manner, but Donna didn't find it funny.

She tied the sash and stared at him, shooting fire his way. "Do you know how ridiculous it sounds that a woman woke up to find her soon-to-be husband and twin boys gone? How ridiculous it sounds that she went home empty handed to their 3 and a half year old daughter, who now, still didn't have her father. How ridiculous it sounds that she was carrying their fourth child and he missed it all over again? Because he thought he was protecting her?!" She fired back.

Sam grabbed his robe and put it on before cautiously walking over to his wife, who was looking at the floor, and swatted away his hand when he tried to touch her. "Look at me," he pleaded. Donna's eyes widened when she heard the remorse in his voice, and when she saw her husband's face, her heart became heavy. Tears were streaming down his face as his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pressed together. "It wasn't ridiculous of me. It was absurd, it was unexcusable, and it was repulsive. But, all I could think about was you and if he were to get a hold of you because I was selfish..." He trailed off, unable to finish.

Donna immediatly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced her husband. She burried her face in his neck, "I know, I know. You never would've done it intentionally and I'm sorry. But it hurt worse than hell." She cried.

He burried his face in her hair, "I know, I know. What I did sickens me, once again." He scoffed and held her tighter, disgusted with himself but needing his wonderful wife. "But, if something had happened to you or Sophie or even that little baby you were carrying..." He stopped when Donna began to cry harder.

Her heart had overfilled with love for the man standing before her and all that he sacrificed for them. He risked everything he held dear in order to keep her safe. "I love you so much." She whispered, "I don't deserve you and what you gave up for me, I don't. I love y-"

Sam cut his wife off by dipping her in his arms and initiating a passionate kiss: one filled with hurt, regret, devotion, but above all, undeniable adoration and compassion for the woman before him. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek as she moved her lips against his, deepening the kiss. Donna traced her husband's bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance with a whimper until he opened up, unable to refuse her. Sam was able to taste her sweet mouth and gave a satisfied groan. Without warning, he picked her up and spun her around, their mouths still fused together, which caused Donna to begin giggling.

They broke apart a little while later due to lack of air. "You deserve so much more than what I am or can give you. Somehow, despite my ridiculous mistakes-"

"Which in both situations you had me in mind and were trying to do what you thought was right. You went back to break up with Lorraine the first time, and the second time you thought you were protecting me." She defended his case. It didn't matter they'd been married hardly a day, there was 20 years of anticipation waiting for where they were finally, and they weren't ever letting go; regardless of any hell or demon that came their way. Donna rested her head on his chest and listened to his racing heart.

"I should've followed my heart, because you had it." He tilted her head so she was looking at him, "I made a vow to you, Donnatella Ann Carmichael. A vow that I will not break. A vow that allows me to be by your side through every tear, every lash out, every kiss, every cry, every fight, and every moment of every day. I don't want you to face anything alone, we're two fiercely independent people when combined, form one defiant, unbreakable front. Being married to you has been my dream for most of my life, even through this: through your anguish and brokenness, I'm overjoyed to be able to still be here with you and fight this together. I'm here, so fall on me and we we'll break together and I'll do damnedest to give you all you deserve."

Donna gave a small gasp at his promise before taking his head in her hands, "You, Carmichael, are all I need. To live every day out with you until you hold me in my arms as I draw my last breath. Because I just decided since you left me twice, I get to be the first to die that way I don't loose you three times: feeling like the looser," she began to cry and pulled his head to hers and planted wet kisses on his lips. "Because...I'm so in...love with you...you fucking...bastard," she said in between kisses which caused Sam to laugh.

Sam's eyes darkened and he led her back over to the bed and took her in his arms as she cuddled up immediatly. "Baby, tell me everything." He whispered, with pain in his voice. "I want to know how to help, in order to know that I have to know what happened. If you're ready..."

She nodded quickly, "Yeah-um, I know you're not trying to pressure me and you're wonderful for that, but it's not fair to either of us for me to leave the topic where I did. You must have so many questions and I-"

He shut her up with a soft kiss, "Which I know you'll answer in your time, baby. This isn't about me. This is about you and how you managed to do it all on your own a third time," he whispered in amazment.

"But I want to answer those now, Sam. We're building our life together, and we're going to do it with everything laid out so we can assess the damage. Together." She traced circles on his bare chest and kissed it before taking a big breath. She started from the beginning, when she found out she was pregnant, to telling the Dynamos everything, finding out they were having a girl, and giving birth to their perfect little daughter...

~July 14th, 1984~

"Sophie!" Tanya called running after her four year old goddaughter. The blonde beauty had come into her aunt's room and found her adult toys and took off running with one. Sophie only giggled in response and kept running through the courtyard.

Rosie bumped into little Sophie and saw mischief in her eyes. She stopped her and kneeled down, "Oi, Chiquitita. Why do you look like you're up to something?"

Sophie gave a sly smile and held up the purple vibrator. "I found one of Auntie Tanya's toys! I thought it'd be fun to play chase so she could get it back!" The little girl explained innocently.

Rosie's jaw dropped in horror and immediatly snatched the small machine from Sophie. "Oh my God..." She muttered as Tanya caught up to Sophie.

The tall brunette waddled over in her stilletos clearly out of breath. "Okay, Soph...you win...give...Auntie Tanya...her toy..." She managed in between big breaths. Rosie began laughing and held it up to Tanya.

"You mean this one? Honestly thought it was mine for a second, but mines fuscia," Rosie gave a cheeky wink as Tanya rolled her eyes and grabbed the pleasurable device from her.

"That and mine has 4 levels while yours only has 3..." She laughed.

"How the bloody hell would you know? Oh my God! Were you snooping in my room?" Rosie put her hands on her hips.

Tanya shrugged, "I was just looking for some new updated toys to borrow." She declared innocently, remembering they had a child present.

"Gross!" Rosie yelled at her best friend's nerve. Both women began cackling before being met by a very pregnant Donna.

"What's gross?" She asked in her maternity overalls Sam bought her in New York long ago, with a hand on her large bump. She spotted the vibrator in Tanya's hand. "Oh my God..." She muttered, "Sophie honey, go play, we'll come and get you later." Sophie shrugged and Donna leaned down to kiss her cheek before her darling daughter slipped away. She turned back to her Dynamos, "I don't wanna know." She said through gritted teeth and went to the main desk to see a package had been delivered.

The back up girls followed their hormonal fried to the main desk with concern. "Donna, you're 40 weeks pregnant tomorrow! The doctor said to take it easy, honey! That's why we're here! C'mon we'll help you to your room," Tanya grabbed the blonde's arm before it was swatted away.

"I don't need your help," she hissed and opened the package to find a large envelope she was anticipating. "I've managed this all by myself just fine and soon it'll be over."

Rosie, being the nosy woman she was, immediatly snatched the paper from Donna and looked over it in confusion. "What do you mean over soon?" She asked absent mindedly, scanning the document of confirmation. Rosie let out a large gasp as she looked at Donna in shock.

Donna only glared at her in response, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch what wasn't yours Rosie? Or else you'll be disappointed," she grabbed the pieces of paper from Rosie as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rosie? What did it say?" Tanya asked alarmed, and watched as Donna tried to make an escape. "Oh no you don't!" Tanya held a death grip on Donna's arm and pulled her down on the nearest couch while her back up girls sat on either side.

"I'm giving her up," Donna choked out. "I can't do this, financially or without Sam-"

Rosie interupted her, with both hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Honey, this is the hormones talking! You're going to be fantastic with her, and we'll be here to help if you want! You've been so excited until a couple weeks ago, you should've told us this is what you were thinking!" Rosie reasoned and watched as her best friend began to cry.

"It's too late. These papers confirm the process, like a receipt. I've already sent over the paper work and she'll be put in the system, no doubt finding a good home very soon: a home with two parents, in a suburban neighborhood and..." She trailed off. She loved her unborn daughter dearly, but wanted to give her her best shot at whatever her heart desires, because it was hard enough to meet ends meet with just her and Sophie. "I'm doing this because I want her to have her best shot, not because I love her any less."

"If you wanted to change your mind...could you?" Tanya asked urgently, worried her best friend made a hasty mistake.

Donna shrugged, "I suppose I could, but I want what's best for her, she deserves better than what I could ever give her." She reasoned as she gave a small smile, putting on her cheery mask and stood up. This was her way of coping, she wasn't going to think about it. She was doing the right thing...right? If only there weren't so many doubts in her mind... "Well I'm going to hunt down so ibuprofen, I've been having a little trouble with this one today," she stretched and rubbed her belly.

The Dynamos shook their heads in disbelief at her, she was scared. They both knew she'd regret giving her precious baby away. She never thought about giving up Sophie...why this one? They weren't going to let her weasle her way out of this one, "Donna don't you want to-"

The exhausted woman turned hot on her heels with gritted teeth, "There. Is. Nothing. More. To. Say." she hissed. She began to turn around when she felt something warm and wet run down her legs, "Great. I pissed myself." She muttered.

Tanya's jaw dropped, "I don't think that's pee, Pet Pissy...even you wouldn't wet yourself that bad..." She said in surprise, believing Donna's water had broke.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Well then, Dr. T what do you suspect it is?" She asked with venom, still irritated with her friends wanting to help. No one got a chance to respond as Donna's stomach went into excrutitaing pain, "holy fucking..." She grabbed the front desk and hunched over. "Jesus Christ!" She yelled.

Tanya gave the blonde a smirk, "That."

Three hours later they had admitted Donna to the hospital on the mainland and had little Sophie stay with the house keeper. She was 8 centimeters dilated already, which meant it wouldn't be long. Then again, after popping three tiny humans outside of your vagina in the past four years, your body knew the protocol by now. Donna had fallen asleep as a Dynamo was on each side.

"She's gonna need the sleep, soon she'll have two mini Sheridans running around," Rosie whispered happily.

Tanya stroked her best friends cheekbone and looked at Rosie, "If we talk her out of giving her away."

Rosie's throat closed up at the thought, "We will. We have to. She's just terrified, Tan. She's terrified she won't be able to support all three of them or give both her girls the attention they deserve, she wants this one to have all the world can offer. She feels like it's the right thing for herself, the baby, and Sophie."

Tanya gave a small smile and checked her watch, "That's alot of insight, Red." She claimed, a tad skeptical of her best friend's knowledge.

Rosie looked at the floor and grabbed her sleeping friend's hand, "I gave up my boy at 17..." she cleared her throat and gave a shrug.

"You what?!" Tanya asked as loudly as she could while still whispering. She reached her hand out to the little hermit who grapsed it immediatly. Her heart broke to know the spit fire of them all had harbored such a secret, not wanting to burden them.

"Uh...yeah. Long before I knew you two, so I never thought it was important to share, ya know? Especially with Sheridan raising Soph all on her own and how crazy we all were before that. I just know she's going to regret it, God she'll hate herself for it." Rosie wiped her nose and gave Tanya's hand a squeeze. Tanya sat there flabbergasted before Rosie changed the subject, "Speaking of children, how's Jocylyn?"

Tanya regained her composure and crossed her arms before sitting up as straight as possible, "...she's fine I suppose... Guess it's what I get for being a negligent parent. Then, I look at Donna over here who doesn't have 5% of the finances I had with Todd and how she still is raising Sophie perfectly, and I feel like shit." She gave a nervous laugh and wiped a stray tear.

Rosie chuckled, "You and me both." Before Tanya could press on the subject of Rosie's past, Donna awoke with a start, hissing in pain. "Oop! Dragon Lady is up!" She teased and held Donna's hand as a contraction hit.

Donna gave a small laugh through the pain, "Keep in mind, Red, Sam isn't here so the people being subjected to my aggression during the next hour will be you two. I advise you play nice," she warned as her contraction ended.

Just then the doctor came in, "How are we doing in here? Donna you're up, that's good. Mind if I take a gander?" Dr. Montana asked and sat on a stool measuring Donna's cervix.

Donna made a face as the doctor's fingers stayed in there longer than usual, irritating Donna. "By all means move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me." She said in a low, icy voice. Her backup girls hid their laughter at her irritation, "Also, I want all the drugs as soon as possible...HOLY FUCK!" Another contraction hit and the doctor pulled Donna's dressing gown back down.

Dr. Montana called for some nurses, "I'm afraid we won't have time for that. You're fully dilated Donna, which means it's time to meet baby Sherdian," she said excitedly.

"What?!" Donna asked with fear in her eyes as her breathing became quick. "No, no, no, I can't do this. I'm not ready to give her up just yet, I need more time." She cried through the pain of her contractions.

"You don't have to say goodbye to her, Donna. We'll be here for both of you every step of the way, you can do this." Tanya encouraged and embraced her friend.

Rosie nodded, "C'mon, Donna, if anyone can handle this it's going to be you" she cupped her friend's cheek and gave a loving smile. "She needs you, and you know it. But, you and I both know you need her more," she kissed her best friend's head as the nurses came in.

Donna looked from Rosie, to Tanya, back at Rosie, and then at her baby bump. She nodded, "Ok, but I'll need the paperwork that retracts the adoption beca-"

Dr. Montana nodded and told a nurse to fetch the paperwork, "Don't worry, Donna. We'll handle that. We're all on your side," she winked and sat back down on the stool. "Okay, when I say push, you push."

Ten minutes later Donna was completely sweat drenched and her baby girl was almost here, but it wasn't enough. "I want him here," she cried as she was resting before her final push. "Why isn't he here?! I need him here! I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HIM," She screamed.

The Dynamos gave each other a knowing look, they knew this would've happened sooner or later. Rosie just shook her head and smiled, "Oh love, you already have. It's his loss he isn't here for you, not yours. You're the winner: you're taking it all. You have her. And you're going to feel like that winner when you hold her I promise, you won't need him because you'll have her. So, push for her, fight for her, she needs you, Mama."

"Okay, Donna: PUSH!" Doctor Montana ordered. Donna nodded at her best friend's words and gave a blood cuddling scream before giving whatever she had left. "That's it, that's it, that's it. You're almost there, Donna!" The doctor encouraged with a smile on her face.

"C'mon Sheridan, I've seen you bring men to their knees! This is nothing! PUSH! PRETEND YOURE SHOOTING OUT A KNIFE THAT'LL HIT SAM IN THE DICK," Tanya yelled when she realized her friend was about to give up.

Donna gave a hysterical laugh while pushing, as the nurses looked up in surprise at her attitude, "THATS BULLSHIT COMPARED TO WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!" She yelled back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE JUST WHYNING LIKE ALWAYS! PUSH!" Rosie added, knowing if they got her angry it would fuel her fire. Tanya high fived Rosie from the other side of the bed as Donna screamed one last time.

Soon enough, Donna's scream began to mix with the sound of the monitors going off. "Okay, Donna. STOP pushing." Dr. Montana said sternly and Donna immediatly stopped and felt dizzy.

"What's...happening?" She asked feeling lightheaded. "Did I do this?" She asked with concern as the nurses forced her to lay back.

"She's going into SVT, the longer we wait the more the baby's heart rate drops. Get a crash cart in here just to be safe! Where the hell is the anesthesiologist?! You were supposed to page him!" The doctor was barking orders and nurses were flying everywhere before she turned back to a very pale Donna and two speechless Dynamos. "No, Donna this isn't your fault, this happens and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you both safe." She assured and began yelling orders again.

Donna looked at her girls in panic. "I can't loose her. What if I?" Her girls shook their heads and grabbed her hands.

"You won't, we're right here, Don. Lean on us." Tanya confirmed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

The next sixty seconds were a whirlwind as the anesthesiologist came in sprinting, giving Donna a shot in her back and laying her all the way down as Dr. Montana held a scalpel. "Ok, Donna. Here's what's going to happen. We don't have time to get you to an OR so I'm going to perform a C-section. You won't feel a thing, and you'll have your baby girl in no time, you've done good, Mama." Without Donna knowing, the Dr. had already made the cut and her and the nurses were urgently taking Baby Sheridan out.

This was it. She was going to loose her. She had carried her and Sam's fourth child for 40 weeks and would never even hold their little miracle. Her thoughts were interupted by a shrill cry of a newborn and Donna immediatly joined her daughter's crying, overwhelmed with joy that she was in the clear. The nurses began stitching her up as Dr. Montana cut off the umbilical cord and wrapped her in a blanket.

Rosie peered down at her gorgeous little niece as the doctor placed her on Donna's chest.

Donna's emotions went on overload once her baby girl was handed to her. "Oh my..." She began to cry as she cradled her beautiful crying daughter and kissed her sweet head. "Hey, hey, hey, shhhh... Mommy's got you. I got you, baby. Mommy's here." Almost immediatly, the little one stopped crying at the gorgeous sound of her mother's voice. "That's it, Hi baby girl," she whispered with a huge smile.

The heart-stopping baby that was the product of her's and Sam's love took her breath away. She was perfect. She already had a headfull of hair, just like her big brothers did, and had an adorable button nose just like her big sister. Her little cheeks were pink and soft as she gave a little yawn, throwing her teeny arm up in the process. Donna felt her heart stop beating at her gorgeous daughter's movement. She was overcome with pure love and joy, and nothing would ever take that away. Nothing.

She brushed her finger up against her chubby cheek and leaned down to kiss her tiny nose before running her pinky over her smooth little lips. "You are perfect." She whispered to her newborn as she kissed her forehead. "And you are so loved, babygirl. If your daddy were here he'd be completely besotted with you, I know it." She gave a big smile and shed a single tear, how could she be mad at Sam right now? He'd given her this, he'd made her a mommy again. It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing, Rosie was right, she had their precious baby girl: the greatest gift of all. She was the winner.

Donna stayed silent for a few minutes and watched her new daughter in awe, how could she ever give her up? She couldn't. The Dynamos were a total wreck, sobbing uncontrollably and holding each other, "We're aunties again!" They cried out.

The nurses had finished stitching her up already and warned her to take it easy. Donna thanked them and they congratulated her before walking out; the Dynamos wailing was getting a little overbearing.

Donna rolled her eyes at her Dynamos, "Shhhh! You're going to wake up your new goddaughter," she whispered with a smile. "Would you like to meet her?" She asked with a wink.

Dumb and Dumber immediatly hovered over their niece as Donna handed her over to Rosie. They began crying again at the sight and Donna just laughed at their emotions. "Easy for you to do, Sheridan. You're her mom, you carried her for 9 months. You're already a tough bitch, plus you're too happy to even happy cry right now!" Rosie cried as Tanya took the baby from her.

"Hi, mini Tanya," she blubbered and gave a wet kiss to the babies forehead. "You're going to be so spoiled," she sniffed and rocked her in her arms.

A little while later the nurse came to take Baby Sheridan for her check ups and told her she'd back in a few hours. Donna reluctantly handed her over. "Do we have a name yet, Miss Sheridan? It's ok if you don't! I was just wondering for the chart," the nurse explained.

The Dynamos looked at her expectantly, "Yes I do actually," Donna answered with a smirk. "Savannah Blair-Marie Sheridan," she gave a big smile as the Dynamos gasped. The nurse nodded and walked out with Savannah.

"Blaire?" Tanya asked with a hand to her chest.

"Marie?" Rosie asked, wiping away a tear.

Donna just laughed and nodded, "I supposed I could do something nice for the two of you, like give both your middle names to her, but you know if you don't like the gesture..." Donna gave a shrug.

Her backup girls lunged themseleves at her, still crying, and gave wet kisses to her head, causing Donna to laugh. "Nooooooo!" They said simultaneously. They loved her name.

"Okay okay, I had a baby half an hour ago, still in some pain," she said and was able to pry them off of her.

Once Donna had signed the papers to retract Savannah being taken to the agency, the overjoyed Dynamos had gotten her to sleep. Donna had been passed out for the better part of two hours by the time a nurse wheeled in baby Savannah and left. Savannah's new aunts immediatly took her from the basin and took turns cradling her for about an hour before she started to cry.

Donna jolted up a little to quickly and hissed in pain with her new wound before looking over at her crying daughter. She held her hands out to Rosie who now had a sleeping Tanya on her shoulders as Rosie hopped off the couch and handed Savannah to her mother before leaving to pee. "Hi, baby girl. Mommy's got you, I know, I know..." She cooed and undid the top of her dressing gown to feed her. Soon enough, little Savannah had latched onto her mother's breast with surprisingly no trouble and began to suckle.

Donna traced circles around her baby's soft pink cheek and squinted her eyes in the dark room as Rosie came back from the bathroom. She smiled at the heartwarming sight before her and sat in the chair next to Donna. "Thankyou," Donna whispered to her best friend. "For everything. Both of you, you didn't have to do any of this yet you stuck by me as always and pulled me out of something I knew I'd regret, I love you both so much..." She choked out as Rosie stood up to give her a hug.

Tanya came up behind Rosie, "Always, Sheridan." She assured. Her best friends turned to her in shock.

"My, my...Cleopatra woke up!" Donna laughed and gave Tanya a hug as well.

"Only for the sake of my gorgeous niece," she winked. Donna realized Savannah was done and buttoned up her gown. "I'll burp her," Tanya offered as, once again, the girls looked at her surprised. She rolled her eyes and took the baby from her mother and began to soothingly pat her back, "Oh please I'm not that shallow." She winked as her girls laughed. "Plus you're going to need the help around here, Sheridan. We thought we might stay a while longer?"

Donna gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Once burped, Baby Savannah began to cry as Tanya handed her back to her mother. "She wants her mommy," Tanya winked.

Donna happily took her daughter in her arms and began to rock her to stop her innocent crying. The little one carried on and on, until an idea hit Donna. She looked up at her Dynamos with a smirk and winked, as her friends raised their eyebrows in response. She looked down at her baby girl and began to softly sing.

Super Trouper lights are gonna find me

But I won't feel blue

The Dynamos turned to each other and smiled before joining with their bestfriend in harmony to calm the mini Dynamo.

Like I always do

Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.

I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

(Wishing every show was the last show)

So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming

(Glad to hear you're coming)

Suddenly I feel all right

(And suddenly it's gonna be)

And it's gonna be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

The precious baby opened her eyes at the pure melodic sound of her mother's voice and opened her deep blue eyes to look into her soft green ones. Donna gave a gasp and held her finger out for her tiny daughter to grape; she grasped it instantly. She has Sam's eyes, she thought.

Tonight the

Super Trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Facing twenty thousand of your friends

How can anyone be so lonely

Part of a success that never ends

Still I'm thinking about you only

(Still I'm thinking about you only)

There are moments when I think I'm going crazy

(Think I'm going crazy)

But it's gonna be alright

(You'll soon be changing everything)

Everything will be so different

When I'm on the stage tonight

Tonight the

Super Trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Savannah had stopped crying long ago and had drifted off to sleep with a light smile on her face. Donna kept on however, especially since her solo was coming up and it was a vow she was making to her baby girl.

So I'll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive

And when you take me in your arms

And hold me tight

I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the

Super Trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling, having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the

Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won't feel blue

Like I always do

'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

All three Dynamos began to giggle and high fived one another, "Kids or not, we still got it ladies." Tanya chuckled, referring to all of their pregnancies and mistakes.

All seemed right in the world for the three women, but, down below the mail needing to be shipped off to America cancelling the adoption, had fallen off the cart and into the hands of a little boy, who assumed it was trash and mindlessly thrown it away.

~September 25th, 1984~

Sophie sat on the couch holding her two month old sleeping sister in her arms while Rosie watched. Tanya and Donna had gone off to get furniture now that Villa Donna was fully rebuilt, also to distract Donna since the same day last year she'd ran into...him. Savannah began to cry and Sophei lifted her up and gave her a kiss, "It's okay, Savy. Sissy is here, I got you. I promise." She whispered and began to sing the song her mother did when she had bad dreams.

Rosie smiled and kissed Sophie's head before heading over to the courtyard to check on how the employees were placing the outdoor furniture that Tanya ordered last week. She saw a flustered Donna and Tanya walking up to the courtyard and went out to greet them.

Tanya sat down on the first chair she could find, "Why did I wear stilettos?" She asked out of breath.

Donna gave a chuckle and ran into the reception area to find her two babies. "Hi, Soph!" She sat on the couch and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Was Savy good?" Donna asked, taking the infant from her older daughter.

"Yes, mommy. She did start to kinda cry, so I sang to her!" Sophie boasted happily. Donna cupped her cheek and gave a chuckle. They were interupted by Tanya and Rosie rushing in, looking worse for ware.

"What?" Donna asked urgently, knowing the look on their faces all too well. She held he baby protectively and stood in front of Sophie.

Tanya looked at Rosie, "Child services." She said quietly.

Donna's face went pale and she thought she was going to be sick. What would they be doing here? "Ok, no problem. Take Savannah." She passed the baby to Tanya and went to the doorway where a man and a woman, both formally dressed, walked to meet her.

The man looked at her coldly, "Donna Sheridan?" He asked with ice.

Donna immediatly stood up a little starigjer and crossed her arms, "Yes." She replied with equal venom.

The woman next to the man raised her eyebrows at Donna's tone as Donna shot her an icy glare in return. "We're here for Savannah Sheridan." The woman informed her.

Donna gave a laugh, "Um, no." She said and turned to look at the baby in Tanya's arm before looking back at them. "I signed papers for a cancellation of the adoption the day I gave birth, over two months ago."

The man shook his head, "No, you didn't. We never received such papers. Savannah was due at the agency no more than a week after her birth so that we could admit her, it took us this long to track you two down, Miss Sheridan."

"It shouldn't have. I signed the papers that you, clearly, weren't informed about." She snapped and backed away from the duo and towards her baby.

The woman rolled her eyes and approached Donna, "Miss Sheridan, you'll have rights once she's 18 if everything goes well. There's a list of scenarios that if they happen, you will be aloud to have immediate contact with her, but due to the fact you kidnapped your own daughter, these are the only scenarios. If she finds you without you initiating communication before 18, you're also aloud to keep communication." She handed Donna a folder of legal documentations which included the list of when Donna could see her child. "We won't be pressing charges against you, though we could," The child service agent warned.

"I signed the papers." She spat lowly and threw the folder behind her. "Which means I'd appreciate it if you both got your asses of my island."

"We never got them." The man walked up next to the woman staring Donna down with as much ice as she was giving. "Which means, she comes with us."

~May 10th, 2000 (Present)~

Donna had looked at the blanket in her lap the entire time, "I blocked the rest out after that. There was screaming, crying, threatening, but in the end. they took her...they took her..." She cried into his chest as he embraced his broken wife. He wrapped both arms around her and laid her on top of him as he pulled the blanket around them.

"You're so brave," he whispered into her ear. "No one could have done what you did, no one should ever go through what you did. But you, in some miraculous Donna way, pulled yourself together and fought for yourself." He encouraged her, but she only sobbed harder in response.

"I should've fought for her, Sam!" She screamed into his chest, pounding it as she did so.

"Donna, you couldn't! How could you? It was a freak accident, they thought you just kidnapped her without the paper work, but you and I both know you didn't! You had the paperwork, which got lost. So they took her," he began to break as the severity of the situation hit him.

She cried into his chest as he cried into her hair for a good while. "It was nearly 16 years ago. It's over now." She shrugged and rolled off of him and curled into his side. "I should've double checked with the hospital to make sure it sent or..."

Sam shook his head and grabbed her hands from under the covers, "No, baby...you did everything you could. Life is just a bitch. I should've been there then you never would've thought about adoption," he argued, willing to take the blame.

Donna cupped his cheek, "Baby, you were trying to protect me. I know that now, even though I seemed hot headed with it earlier. Like how I initially wanted to give Savannah her best shot even if it was without me, you wanted to give me my best shot at protection."

He nodded his head slowly, "Exactly. I just didn't keep your heart in mind when I did so..."

"New rule." She stated and traced fingers on his chest. "The past is the past. Therefore we will leave it there, we've worked out what has happened before we were married. Everything is out in the open on both sides, which means we push through together, but we don't look back. Understood?"

Sam starred into his wife's hypnotizing green eyes taken aback by her strength to keep on going. How do you think she raised Sophie and kept on going after loosing your baby to the American government, you dumbass? "I'm bewitched by you," he replied and kissed her lips before she pulled away.

"Is that a yes or no, Carmichael?" She teased.

"That's a hell yes, Mrs. Carmichael." He winked, "Here's to forever with you."

"Here's to forever," she smiled and kissed him back. She needed something to erase all the heartbreak she'd just told him, but it was now their heartbreak and their demons that they'd move on from together. They were a team, always and forever. But, right now, they needed each other. "But right now, I need my husband." She moaned into his mouth.

Sam laid awake with his wife sleeping on his chest after their slow love making. It had been tender and compassionate, just simply adoring each other in what felt like a fresh way, with everything out in the open. He knew she would never admit it, but he was the reason this had all happened, even if she'd already put it behind her. It was his job to give her everything she deserved, and that started with her children. All of them. He whipped out his phone and dialed the first number on speeddial.

"Dad?" A groggy voice answered.

"Dylan? Where's your brother?" He whispered into the phone.

"He's asleep. It's 12 am here. I know I talked to you this morning...is everything ok? How's Mom?" He asked with concern.

Sam gave a smile at the name Dylan had called Donna. A couple years ago, when they'd found pictures of the four of them and were able to recall her slightly, he told them the truth about her. Who she was, why she left, and why they had no idea if she was in the same place or not. Specifically, because the last thing she told Sean was that she never wanted to see Sam again. They'd known who their real mother was for a few years now and at first, resented their father for it. Therefore, a couple days ago when their father announced he was leaving for a vacation in Greece they saw right through him and nearly convinced him they should come as well. He told them he had no idea what was happening but would be in contact soon with an update. That update had come today for the boys and Sam gave them an extremely short summary leaving them speechless. They wanted nothing more than to once again meet the blonde beauty in the picture frame on their father's office after all these years. They wanted to meet their mother.

"She's fine, Dyl. She's sleeping. Listen, I want you and Chris both to book the next flight out here. Odds are, that could be at 3 am so get your ass up." Sam ordered and listened as the speaker muffled with Dylan running to find Chris.

"Dude wake up!" Dylan shoved a pillow into Chris's face.

"What the fuck, Dyl?" Chris sat up in bed in his boxers and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad is on the phone. He wants us to book the next flight outta here, which he expects will be about 3am. So get your ass up and move!" Dylan ordered and helped Chris hastily put clothes in a bag.

"Shit," Chris hissed obviously in a hurry. Dylan turned to run to his own room before Chris stopped him. "Does this mean?" Chris couldn't finish his sentence, afraid it was too good to be true.

The 18 year old nodded his head, "We finally get to meet Mom," he answered with a tear in his eye. The boys quickly embraced each other, elated that after their father's mistake they'd finally be reunited with the woman their father told endless stories about and who they'd always been proud to call their mother. The twins were far from emotional and since finishing high school, felt like invincible teenagers, and that nothing could break them. Except the subject of their mother, they'd get a little teary eyes.

"Boys I'm still here," Sam sighed from the other side of the phonecall. Chris snatched the phone out of Dylan's hands.

"Dad? Are you for real? We get to meet, well I guess meet again technically, Mom?" He threw a bunch of toiletries into a bag.

"Yes, Chris. You finally get to meet her again. I'm so sorry it-"

"Dad, it's okay. We're cool just keep it together AND BOOK OUR ASSES ON THE NEXT FLIGHT OUT THERE!" He boomex with a laughed.

Sam gave a chuckle, "Shhh! Your mother is trying to sleep, she's had a rough day," he gave a sad sigh.

"Why what happened?" Chris asked with concern in his tone.

Sam took a big breath and rubbed his forehead, "Let's just say you have a sister..." Sam responded, trying not to get emotional as he opened his laptop from the bedside table and quickly booked the boys a flight out to the mainland, trying not to move too much to wake his beautiful wife.

"Well, yeah, you told me about Sophie earlier today." He zipped his suitcase up and went to find Dylan. "Dylan! Hurry up!"

"No, Chris. You have a younger sister. Not half sister either..." Sam hinted, hoping his son would understand.

Chris was silent as Dylan came out to meet him in the hallway, "How old?" It was the only thing Chris could think of to say. What the fuck was he supposed to say?!

"Fifteen still. I need to talk to your uncle. I or we will explain everything to you once you get here. I already booked your flight and lucky you: they have a 1:30 am, so get your asses moving and hand the phone to Sean on your way out." Sam ordered politely, not wishing to go over the details of his newly discovered daughter over the phone.

Chris stood their opened mouthed and went into the guest bedroom and woke up his uncle. "Uncle Sean, dad booked Dyl and I a 1:30 am flight to go see him and mom finally," he spat. Knowing his uncle had taken part in protecting Donna all those years ago.

Sean rubbed his eyes and gave a sheepish smile, "Chris that's great I'm very happy for the both of y-" he began to yawn and his nephew threw the phone at him.

"He wants to talk to you. Bye," Chris slammed the door on his way out.

Sean rubbed his head and put the phone to his ear, "Sam?"

"No, Sean. It's Pierce Brosnan." Sam inwardly rolled his eyes at his brother. "Anyway, I need your help and I need you to get on this ASAP."

Sean sat up in bed immediatly worried why his brother would have him do FBI research, "Oh good god, Sam. What the hell did you do this time?"

"Good god I didn't do anything! I need you to get all the information you can on someone for me please. Now." He whispered sternly.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh. Who is it? I'll need a full name." Sean got out his computer and head set.

"Samantha Blaire-Marie Sheridan," he answers cooly, as if it was just some random stranger he'd met at the park.

"Ok, age?"

"Fifteen."

Something clicked in Sean as he immediatly found the girl, "Sam, why is her last name Sheridan? and why if you go ten months prior to her birthdate..."

Sam knew where he was headed and flinched as his wife started to stir. "Donna's waking up. Call me later, bye." He breathed a sigh of relief that he'd dodged a bullet for the time being and rubbed his wife's back.

"Who was that?" She asked half asleep.

"It's a surprise." He whispered and kissed her forehead before drifted off back to sleep. He was going to rebuild everything that had broken for Donna. That was a start. They were beginning again, this time, with everyone. At least he hoped...

A/n PT. 2: Oh Samuel...😏 Well, I had so much fun writing this surprisingly! Although, I'm not sure what you guys think...love it? Hate it? Let me know! 😘 I love reviews like Meryl movies💗

Love,

Ellie


End file.
